


One Click Away

by ItsDannieHey



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Modern Era, Online Dating, Online Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2020-09-25 21:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 69,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsDannieHey/pseuds/ItsDannieHey
Summary: "Oh, why the hell not," Brienne sighed and pressed the return key on her keyboard. Her friends Sansa and Margaery squealed but Brienne could not and would not share even the smallest level of their excitement. She, after all, had tried to convince her friends that online dating - dating! - would be an absolute waste of everyone's time. Especially on a site which didn't even require a picture. Which men would possibly stumble across her page? There wouldn't be any, right? Right? RIGHT?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sea_spirit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea_spirit/gifts).

**ONE CLICK AWAY**  
  
_"Oh, why the hell not," Brienne sighed and pressed the return key on her keyboard. Her friends Sansa and Margaery squealed but Brienne could not and would not share even the smallest level of their excitement. She, after all, had tried to convince her friends that online dating - dating! - would be an absolute waste of everyone's time. Especially on a site which didn't even require a picture. Which men would possibly stumble across her page? There wouldn't be any, right? Right? RIGHT?_

* * *

_Three months earlier.  
_  
~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~  
  
"Brienne, this has got to stop!" Margaery said softly, and tentatively tucked a huge bowl of chocolate ice cream into her friend's lap before sitting down next to her on the turquoise sofa in Brienne's living room.  
  
"I know," the other woman sighed, swirling the melting ice cream around in her lilac IKEA bowl.  
  
"I _mean_ ..." Margaery trailed off, her voice laden with more meaning. Brienne understood what she was hinting at. Her non-existent life outside of work, her need to always best her work colleagues, her zealous, over-punctual self.  
  
"I know I am not appealing," Brienne shrugged and shoved a huge spoonful of ice cream into her too-wide mouth. She grinned helplessly at her friend, who in return smiled softly at the blonde woman.  
  
"That's not what I meant - at all! - and you know that" Margaery said and sighed, "but you do have to admit that your life has been ... how do I say that ..."  
  
"_Boring_?" Sansa helped, entering the living room, throwing her designer handbag into the chair next to the window.  
  
"Did you let yourself in _again_?" Brienne joked, half-amused, half annoyed at Sansa's intrusion.  
  
"Is it letting myself in, if I have a key?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Even if you gave it to me yourself?"  
  
"_Yes_!"  
  
"Ah, I see, then I guess I let myself in ... " Sansa laughed, "is there any ice cream left?"  
  
"Suit yourself," Brienne grinned.  
  
"Ahhhh that's what I'm talking about," the redhead said and ventured off into the kitchen to fetch herself a helping of the finest Westeroosi chocolate ice cream, courtesy of Brienne's last online food order, thank you very much.  
  
"So you were saying I am boring?" Brienne said, looking at her friend Sansa with mild annoyance.

"Well..." the redhead trailed off, suddenly preoccupied with the caramel sauce she was pouring over her chocolate ice cream.

"Eww, Sansa, that's disgusting!" Margaery complained.  
  
"'s not," Sansa replied, her mouth full of an exquisite swirl of flavours.

"It very well is," Margaery grinned, setting her bowl onto the living room table and turning towards Brienne, wearing an expectant expression on her round beautiful face. These two were her best friends, they had been for quite a while. Brienne could not even remember the exact day they had met and didn't remember the reason both of the beautiful and intelligent women had decided to stick around and become her friends, but Brienne was nothing than grateful for it.

"Soooooo..." Brienne, despite not wanting to touch any of the topics that could possibly be awaiting her, could not help but shift the attention back to the point that Margaery had brought up mere minutes ago.

"So, I didn't wanna infer that you were boring," the brunette said, playing with a strand of her long, curly hair, "but ..."

"But ... you didn't wanna say it wasn't true, either, am I right?" Brienne sighed at her friend's shocked expression qua her bluntness.

"Brienne!"

"Huh?"

"Oh Brienne," Margaery suddenly pulled Brienne in for a tight and loving hug which made Brienne hold on tighter to her now-empty bowl of ice cream.

"Careful," Brienne said, ice cream!"

"Oh shit, _sorry_!" Margaery apologized and sat back up straight.

"I mean ... you're probably right," Brienne admitted, placing her bowl onto the table, next to Margaery's, "I have been very focused on work lately and didn't even go to the gym as much. I've been trying so hard to impress the new boss ..." - at the mention of Brienne's new boss, Petyr Baelish Sansa made a snorting sound that poorly concealed her disgust.

"I can understand that you would want that, Bri," Margaery said softly, "but don't you think you could dial down a little bit and do a little something for yourself once in a while? Like going out? Meeting people?"

"I go out with you guys!" Brienne protested weakly only to be confronted with Sansa's laughter.

"When was the last time you went out with us?" the redhead giggled and Brienne's face fell. She couldn't remember. Shit! It must have been months!

"It's been months!" Sansa laughed as if she could read her friend's mind.

"_Seriously_?"

"Yeah..." Sansa trailed off.

"Shit, I had no idea."

"That's because you're just too invested into work. I am sure you could do less and still never impress that arrogant jackass Baelish ..." Sansa cursed. Brienne knew that Sansa was spot-on with her analysis and it bothered her that she had allowed herself to be sucked into a work environment as competitive as Winterfell Inc. She could really use a break, dial it down a notch and try to enjoy life outside of work. Feeling the shift in her friend's mood, Margaery tried her luck with one more idea.

"Then there's always online dating, you know? In case you think that you don't feel like going out..."

"Online dating? Absolutely not!"

"Oh come on," Sansa squealed, "this could be so much fun! You don't even know, maybe you do meet someone on there, you guys fall in love and you make a lot of super awesome blonde kick-ass babies!" Brienne laughed, her big teeth exposed. She hated the way she laughed but she couldn't help it this time. Online dating? What were her friends thinking? One look at her face at a blind date and the guy would most certainly run if he even showed up.

"There have been more improbable things that have come true," Margaery grinned.

"Such as...?" Brienne teased her friend and playfully nudged her side with her elbow before pulling the comforter out behind her and covering both their pyjama-wearing bodies.

"Why am I not in my PJs?" Sansa marvelled and darted off to change.

"I don't know," Margaery muttered under her breath, "... the moon landing?"

"Shut up!"

"Never!"

"I know you won't!"

"Ha Ha! But you do love me!"

"That, I do," Brienne laughed and looked her friend over. Margaery's long wavy hair reached down until it reached the small of her back just above her waist, her ice-blue eyes were able to look right into anyone's soul and her smile was so inviting most nights when they did go out, Margaery would soon have a following of a decent amount of men that would order drinks for her and her entire group. While Sansa mostly giggled when a new drink appeared in front of her, Brienne mostly frowned. Had it not been for her beautiful and charming friend, she had no doubt no man would have even remotely looked into her direction. They never even looked twice. Brienne didn't mind that they didn't. After all, she was boring and nothing to look at, really. People hadn't started calling her 'Brienne the Beauty' because of the appealing way she looked but rather for the exact opposite reason. Very few had bothered to stay long enough to get to know her a little better, none of them had been men. Two of them had been Sansa and Margaery and she'd be forever grateful for their friendship and loyalty.

"Let's make a deal..." Margaery said just as Sansa came back, wearing ridiculously pink pyjamas and a fluffy pink hairband that clashed epically with her red hair. With a wiggle, Sansa squeezed in between Brienne and the armrest and curled her long legs up underneath her.

"What kind of deal?" Brienne asked, cautiously.

"You will go out with us at least twice a month.."

Margaery suggested, earning a protest and an eye-roll from Brienne, "... but if you don't, we get to set you up for online dating!"

"Absolutely not," Brienne insisted, "I don't do online dating!"

"Why not, it's fun!" Sansa said, "there are even sites you don't even put a picture. It's not like those cheap apps which are just asking for the sluttiest picture you have in order for horny and lazy men to just swipe right and to bother you with their perverse bullshit!"

"Speaking of experience, I see?" Brienne teased her friend and Sansa stuck her tongue out at her.

"Ah well," Sansa sighed, throwing up both of her hands, "what can I say? A girl gets lonely sometimes. But the swipe-fight-to-match apps aren't really my thing, a lot of very cheap stuff is going on on those. Blergh!"

"Well, Margaery grinned, "if you do manage to go out with us twice a month at least, there's not gonna be any online dating. There's gonna be drinking, though ..."

"Now, isn't that just great..." Brienne grinned.

"Well, let's see if you avoid finding someone on the internet," Margaery grinned back at her, her expression playful and mischievous. "I'll give you two months, tops, then we're gonna be back here, setting up that profile because you were slacking ..."

"I bet I can make it to three!" Brienne regretted the words before she had finished the sentence. "Deal!" Margaery and Sansa squealed. _Oh boy._ Of course, Brienne failed.


	2. One Click Away - (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a look at the first night out Brienne owes her friends Sansa and Margaery.
> 
> Also, there is a certain redhead at the bar the friends are at.
> 
> We also figure out whether or not Brienne will have an online dating profile.

**ONE CLICK AWAY  
**

* * *

** _~ ° Previously ° ~_ **

_"I'll give you two months, tops, then we're gonna be back here, setting up that profile because you were slacking ..."_

_"I bet I can make it to three!" Brienne regretted the words before she had finished the sentence._

_"Deal!" Margaery and Sansa squealed._

_Oh boy. Of course, Brienne failed._

* * *

**Night One - the Bearded Bard (1)**

The first Friday night Brienne had agreed to going out they had kept it simple and very low-key with a nice romantic comedy at the local film festival and a cocktail at the bar of a very new hotel that had opened up midtown in an area that had undergone a huge transformation and was currently considered "_hot_" and "_trendy_" for anyone below forty.

"How do you even _find_ these places?" Brienne asked her friend Margary, as they entered the expensive-looking lobby.

"Twitter!" The brunette half-turned, her wavy hair brushing over the fabric of her tight navy blue dress.

"_Seriously_," Brienne muttered under her breath and followed her friend through the lobby and into the dimly lit bar. Brienne couldn't help but notice some of the men in the hotel lobby openly staring at her beautiful and enticing friend and a pang of jealousy shot through her which was soon replaced by the familiar feeling of inadequacy. Brienne had always felt a little off, not just because of her looks which had made her feel inadequate, unlovable and unwanted but also because of her character. She was a headstrong woman, too stubborn at times and her heart lay on her tongue which had gotten her into trouble more than once. Yet, she felt that one of her most redeeming qualities was her endless loyalty toward her family and her close friends. She would never be a beauty, that was guaranteed, but she did have long legs that could potentially drive a man crazy and her body was lean and fit. She would hit the gym before work every Tuesday and Thursday and Sunday morning was reserved for an extended two-mile run in the park adjacent to her apartment complex.

"Will Sansa be meeting us here?" Brienne asked as Margaery led her deeper into the bar, firmly holding her right hand.

"Yes!"

"How will she able to _find_ us?" Brienne half-shouted over the electronic lounge music that was blasting from some well-hidden speakers around the room.

"Oh no worries, she will", Margaery smirked as they reached a small table at the back of the room which had a sign on it that read '_Reserved for Stark_'.

"Ah!"

"It's called planning a night out, Bri," Margaery laughed and placed her small silver clutch on the bench next to her as she sat down.

"Well, I don't do nights out..." Brienne laughed.

"But you do the planning," Margaery insisted and Brienne's laughter died down. That she did. Brienne loved nothing more than a solid plan, a clean desk and the fact that all of the things in her life would have a fixed spot where she'd always be able to find them. She needed to rely on them being there, she needed structure when at work.

"I _love_ planning," Brienne admitted and Margaery laughed in return.

"I _know_ you do," her friend replied, "that's why I propose you can be in charge of finding the location for our next night out. But I do have to warn you, it absolutely cannot be a Saturday night party at some sort of cosplay or sci-fi convention. That one time does not need a repetition!"

Brienne pouted: "You can't be serious! That was so ..."

"Boring?"

"_Boring_?!"

"Well, it had some seriously ... _interesting_ ... costume choices, I'll give you this much," the brunette laughed and gestured towards the waiter a general willingness to order an alcoholic beverage of the more expensive kind. Brienne studied the cocktail selection and before she could place an order, Margaery had gotten the drop on her.

"I'll be having a Kiwi Twist and my friend is having a Sex On The Beach, thank you ..." Margaery tried reading the waiter's name tag, "Podrick?"

"That's right!" the waiter beamed and retreated swiftly to pass the order on to the tireless barkeeper.

"_Really_? Did it have to be the drink with the '_sex_' in it?" Brienne admonished her friend since Margaery knew full well that her experiences in that particular department were ... limited to put it mildly.

"Yes, but actually because it's one of the ones I really like and I am sure you'll enjoy as well," Margaery grinned and Brienne couldn't help but forgive her instantaneously. Brienne slipped out of her black cardigan that she was wearing against the autumn chill outside and placed it carefully on the bench between herself and Margaery.

"I gotta say, Bri," Margaery said, "I do like this white top on you. Once you lose that cardigan, this totally turns it into an outfit for a night out. Even though you cheated ..."

"I cheated?"

"Yeah, you came to the film festival right after work. You didn't even change..."

"How can you go from praising my outfit to criticizing my choice to wear something that can do both work and after work?" Brienne teased and Margaery relaxed.

"_Tsk_!"

"No comment on how it's my 'work pants', still?"

"I was going to get to that part ..."

"No, you were not ..."

"No, I wasn't because that black pair of pants you're wearing just makes your legs look like they are miles long and I might be jealous ..."

"No, you're not!"

"I totally am!"

"Are not!"

"_Am_!"

"Who's _what_?" Sansa chimed in who had found the two of them despite the dark lighting and the slight flicker of candlelight that barely illuminated enough to make out faces.

"I just said I am jealous of the way Bri's legs look in those pants..." Margaery said, kissing Sansa's cheek.

"Ohhhh the black ones? I like those, they're edgy. You do look nice tonight, Bri," Sansa kissed Brienne's cheek and sat down opposite to them, "I am pretty sure some of the guys have checked you out as you came in!"

"Nah," Brienne sighed, "all eyes were on Margy, as usual."

"Oh shush you!" Margaery said just as Podrick appeared with their drinks. Sansa quickly added her also naughty named drink order and looked around. After a short scan of the room, she conspiratorially looked at both her friends.

"I am pretty certain there is at least one guy actively checking you out, Bri," Sansa whispered and Brienne could feel her face redden.

"I don't think so", she said sternly.

"Oh absolutely, see that fellow at the bar? Red hair, super awesome beard, strong build? He probably is taaaaaaaall, too!"

"Oh, I do, he's quite something, isn't he?" Margaery grinned. Soon enough Podrick appeared with Sansa's drink and an assorted platter of finger foods, delicately arranged.

"From the gentleman at the bar," he announced and smirked.

"Ooooooohhhhhh", Sansa chimed and turned around to wave at the redhead that wore a wide grin on his face and looked pleased with Sansa's enthusiasm, yet his eyes didn't leave Brienne for longer than necessary.

"Oh, I am _sure_ he's into you, Bri!" Sansa grinned.

"Pfff.." Brienne shrugged and took a big sip from her cocktail. Margaery was right, it did taste good.

* * *

_ **Today - roughly three months later** _

A few hours later, Sansa and Margaery were happily snoring away in Brienne's guest room and the latter cleared the remnants of their movie night from the living room table. Spoons, bowls, chocolate chip cookie wrapping, chocolate sprinkles ... she had always wondered how Sansa had remained this fit and slim with this much chocolate intake on a daily basis. It had slowly turned into a regular occurrence, them eating ice cream and just ... talking. It had always been nice minus the questions about her love life. Analyzing the past three months, Brienne sighed heavily. There was no denying that the times they did go out had been ... memorable ... yet she wasn't feeling any of it.

Still, Brienne couldn't deny they had had fun tonight.

Losing the bet ultimately didn't mean that apart from the creation of Brienne's profile on the online dating site the three wouldn't be going out in the future but after yet another stressful week for the three of them, they had decided that a nice feelgood movie would be best for the sake of everyone, really. And ice cream, lots of ice cream.

In the corner of her eye, Brienne saw her laptop lying on the chair. Its lid was still closed from the moment two hours ago when she had closed it shut, annoyed at herself for creating the profile, annoyed at her friends for making her, again annoyed at herself for being unable to commit to a pattern of work-life-balance. Still, she was curious. Would anyone have visited her profile? Would it have been so boring, so plain, so ... merely unfindable that no one would even know she existed?

Brienne shook her head, fighting the urge to open her laptop and refresh her page just to have a look.

One look surely couldn't hurt, right? Right?

She decided to retreat to her bedroom with her laptop, snuggle under the covers and just have a little peek at her profile, that's all.

.

**Name:** Knightsblue

**Age:** 26

**Gender:** Female

**Eyes:** Blue

**Location:** King's Landing

**Hobbies:** Exercise / Swords / Painting

**Tell us something about yourself:** I am a dog person. If you like cats, I will judge you.

.

'Now, how do I find the profile views,' Brienne thought as she took in the entire website, analytically scanning for clues. She didn't have to look extensively as there appeared to be a little counter right below the place where other dating sites would have a profile picture.

"Seventeen visits', Brienne thought, 'that's more than I thought.'

The little envelope next to her user name, however, didn't look as if anyone had written a message. Still, Brienne had the mouse hover over the icon for a longer period than she would normally allow herself before sighing, closing the laptop and slipping deeper under her covers. That could wait, after all, why should anyone be intrigued by her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you like Brienne's online dating profile name? I figured it had to be a mix between a knight and the colour of her eyes. Any suggestions as to which name I should choose for Jamie (you know that's what I will be doing, setting those two idiots up online, right? Leave a suggestion in a comment if you want to :*) ?


	3. One Click Away - (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bar, three slightly drunk friends and two lions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I borrowed Brienne's reaction to drinks from Brooklyn99's Amy and I am not ashamed to do so because Amy is me and Amy + I are Brienne in this story. Leave a like or a little note in the reviews, if you like, if you don't, that's ok, too:-*

**ONE CLICK AWAY**

* * *

** _~ ° Previously ° ~_ **

_"From the gentleman at the bar," he announced and smirked._

_"Ooooooohhhhhh", Sansa chimed and turned around to wave at the redhead that wore a wide grin on his face and looked pleased with Sansa's enthusiasm, yet his eyes didn't leave Brienne for longer than necessary._

_"Oh, I am sure he's into you, Bri!" Sansa grinned._

_"Pfff.." Brienne shrugged and took a big sip from her cocktail. Margaery was right, it did taste good._

* * *

** Night One - The Bearded Bard (2)  
**

As the night progressed and the fancy little cocktails flowed, Brienne was more than happy they had not selected a typical work night to go out together. She wasn't one to drink on a regular basis, frankly, she rarely _ever_ drank because she dreaded the feeling of being lightheaded and out of control.

Drinking - as she should find out during the first night of her probational period of not needing to create an online dating profile - came in different stages for Brienne Tarth.

First of all, Brienne became spacey. _Very_ spacey. The hotel bar was buzzing with the noise of lounge music mixed with interactions, conversations, and laughter and working against the constant buzz had their voices strained within the first thirty minutes after downing their first round of cocktails. Usually, Brienne would follow their conversations religiously and Sansa's and Margaery's company made her feel so comfortable that she liked being the chatter and the chattee alike. When Brienne had her first drink, she stopped following full chunks of the conversation entirely. At first, Sansa and Margaery blamed it on the constant background noise generated by a lot of people around them, but Brienne had inched closer and closer and remained spacey, her expression blank from time to time and when addressed just 'huh?' ing' them. The first cocktail apparently made Brienne zoom in and out of reality.

_Interesting_.

The two of them exchanged an amused grin. Brienne's behaviour did trigger their curiosity and their adventuresomeness alike. Ordering the next round of drinks should shed a light on what to expect next.

Second of all, Brienne became _loud_. As in, _really_ loud!

"You wanna _dance_?" Brienne shrieked at Sansa when a particularly interesting beat came on and the speakers were blasting the music throughout the entire bar, making conversations absolutely impossible.

"I wanna ... _what_ now?" laughed Sansa, wearing an incredulous expression on her face.

"I said ... do you wanna _dance_?" Brienne stumbled on her words but grinned at her friend victoriously. There, she had said it, and she had repeated it, Gods be dammed she was going to have fun tonight of all nights at this very fancy bar of all places.

"How much have you had to drink, Bri?" Sansa asked, sipping on her Appletini.

"Just two", Brienne answered, a slight slur in her voice.

"_JUST_ two?" Margaery grinned.

"Well," Brienne said, downing a shot she had grabbed off a plate Podrick had been walking around with, "make that _three_!"

"Brienne, slow down," said Margaery, unsure what to make of the entire situation, "you're not used to drinking and ..."

"And as I said, I wanna _dance_. So who's game?"

Apparently, three drinks made Brienne the centre of attention on the bar's makeshift dancefloor. Needing to preserve this for all eternity (and to presumably mock her with it whenever the opportunity should arise) Margaery inconspicuously retrieved her cell phone.

* * *

"Was it really necessary to drag me to this bar, Tyrion?"

"You said you needed to leave the house more often, I am here to provide a wonderful opportunity to mix with Westeros' finest in this newly opened bar, yet I detect some form of complaint, dear brother," Tyrion grinned, sipping on a huge glass of red wine, an old Dornish, heavy and laden with hidden flavours no Dornishman would ever dare to disclose to a stranger.

"Besides, I am pretty certain you will find a variety of interesting people - men and women _alike_ \- in this very place at this very time. And variety, my dear brother, is what you desperately need after..."

"Don't say it," Jamie pressed through gritted teeth.

"I'm just saying..." Tyrion trailed off.

"No, you're certainly _not_ saying anything on this particular topic anymore, Tyrion. We have discussed this. She's gone and she won't be an issue anymore."

"If you'd let me finish," Tyrion growled at his older brother, "you'd know that I was going to say that _variety_ can be found in this bar, all you'd have to do is to look around ... I mean _really_ look around. Tell me, Jamie, what do you see?"

"A bunch of miserable men and women alike, trying to appear cool when in fact they're waiting for someone to swipe right, that's what _I_ see..." Jamie said, rubbing his forehead with his left hand. His right, still in a cast, remained where it was, at his right side, immobile and useless ... for now. The crease on Jamie's forehead only deepened further when he actually took the time to look around at the people swarming this bar like bees.

"The red-headed guy at the bar is checking out some girls," the older Lannister reported back after a few moments of observation, "and he seems to think he can make it happen, he thinks he is going to go home with someone tonight, in fact, he is absolutely convinced that he will. It's _disgusting_."

"Why is it disgusting that a man is confident?" Tyrion asks innocently, enjoying Jamie's perceptive glances around the dimly lit bar.

"Not per se..." Jaimie trailed off, "but he should put his money where his mouth is and from what I can see, he's all show, no substance whatsoever."

"Aren't we all showing off from time to time, though, Jamie?" Tyrion asked, slightly confused as to why his brother seemingly took such a personally connoted interest in the people he was observing. Undeniably Jamie's assessment appeared to be astute which confused Tyrion further. He didn't know his brother to be a good people reader, especially not after what happened with Cersei ...

"The waiter," Jamie continued, "appears to be shy and uncomfortable around people but he's a people pleaser at heart, more so, he knows how to please a lady but he doesn't wanna come off as a playboy so he waits for the women to make a move. He's patient and kind. And a genius."

Following Jamie's glance, Tyrion spotted a chubbier waiter three tables down who was just patiently mopping a table that had been soaked in a deep blue iced drink a rather drunk woman had spilled just seconds ago.

"He doesn't waste any time," Tyrion murmured, rather to himself but Jamie heard him over all the surrounding noises.

"He doesn't. He's attentive, too. See that brunette at the table?"

"The one with the rather _impressive_ ..."

"Precisely that one."

"Yes?"

"She's gonna go home with him when his shift is over."

"_Jamie_?"

"_What_?"

"What is happening, how do you see these things? Here I was, thinking that I had intimate knowledge about the people in my vicinity but you put everything I thought I could do to shame. Shame, Jamie! Shame!" Tyrion commented, incredulous. It was true, however, he was quite proud of being able to read people, anticipating their next move and having a plan at hand, should they do or don't do as he foresaw. This ability did come in handy, working at their father's law firm but it seemed like Jamie's injury and his recovery process had made his older brother a worthy rival.

"You flatter me, Sir," Jamie grinned, a playful smile tugging the corners of his mouth slightly upwards.

"Don't you '_Sir_' me, Jamie, I am not our father," Tyrion muttered, taking a sip from the old expensive Dornish wine they had ordered as they had started their night out.

"No, thank _fuck_, you're not," Jamie grinned and his gaze wandered around the bar. It fell on the erratic movements of a woman in a corner. Was it a woman? He wasn't sure and the dimly lit surroundings made it very difficult to see her ... him ... her? ... clearer so he squinted his eyes, trying to get a better look. Tyrion followed his gaze and involuntarily started laughing at the most ungraceful movements he had ever seen someone display on a (makeshift) dancefloor, including himself. The woman was towering above everyone else, even when wearing black flats to her office attire, she must at least be, what, six-one? Six-two even? Her light blonde hair was wavy and reached just past her chin, her strong shoulders looked like they could carry the entire Westeroosi continent on them and her legs went on for miles and miles, they were _that_ long.

Jamie, too, had noticed the legs.

Despite the erratic movement and the fact that the blonde tall women was off beat for most of her dancing, he couldn't help but watch her legs move in the black dress pants she was wearing.

The women laughed. A burst of heartily, deep laughter that shook her to her core and made her two friends join in. Neither Jamie nor Tyrion had noticed that the blonde warrior-like women had company.

Nor had they realized that she had an admirer. The redheaded tall Northener had just attempted to get up when a busy looking waiter - the chubby one, Jamie realized - had brushed past him in a hurry and caught the giant off guard who slumped back onto his barstool, missing the opportunity to join the blonde on the makeshift dancefloor in the middle of the bar.

Jamie gestured the waiter to come closer and Podrick opened his little blue notebook to take their order. Jamie signalled him to come even closer and whispered some requests into the waiter's ear.

"Did you get that?"

"Yes, yes I did," Podrick said, grinning, "is there anything _else_ I can do for you at this time?"

"Actually, yes, would you mind putting the tab of these three ladies on me?" Jamie jerked his head towards the blonde who had just reached her friend's table, her wobbly feet threatening to cease functioning as she clumsily sat down.

"Absolutely, Mr Lannister," Podrick grinned, accepting Jamie's hastily retrieved credit card, "what do I say should they ask?"

"Just tell them they needn't worry and that I - who wishes to remain anonymous - hope that they're having a good time."

"Will do," Podrick grinned and retreated.

Tyrion followed his path and saw the waiter approach the redheaded giant at the bar, whispering into his ear. The Northerner got up, balled his hands into fists and looked around, his eyes piercing and fierce as he scanned the room. When he couldn't find who he was looking for, the redheaded giant huffed, paid his tab and slowly made his way out of the bar. Tyrion turned around and faced his older brother just to see a slight blush creep upon his cheeks. Jamie blushing?

"Jamie! What did you _do_?"

"I have _no_ idea..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who's willing to guess who the fellow at the bar is? Anyone?


	4. One Click Away - (4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jamie feels he's doing something right and Brienne feels a rough night coming on.

**ONE CLICK AWAY  
**

* * *

**_~ ° Previously ° ~_ **

_Tyrion followed his path and saw the waiter approach the redheaded giant at the bar, whispering into his ear. The Northerner got up, balled his hands into fists and looked around, his eyes piercing and fierce as he scanned the room. When he couldn't find who he was looking for, the redheaded giant huffed, paid his tab and slowly made his way out of the bar. Tyrion turned around and faced his older brother just to see a slight blush creep upon his cheeks. Jamie blushing?_

_"Jamie! What did you do?"_

_"I have no idea..."_

* * *

**Night One - The Bearded Bard (3)**

Brienne stumbled towards her friends and slumped down on the stool opposite Margaery who grinned mercilessly at her slightly but not so slightly drunk friend.

"Don't you just love to dance," Margaery grinned and touched Brienne's hand.

"I do, don't I? I think I've had a little too much to drink, though," Brienne answered, wiping away the small pool of sweat that had gathered on her upper lip.

"You want some water," Sansa asked, waving at their waiter, asking him to take their next order.

"That would be a good idea ... is there any food left? I think I'm starving," the blonde said and scanned their table. After finding it empty, she glanced from Sansa to Margaery and back.

"You guys ate all of it?"

"Guilty as charged," Sansa grinned and shot her an apologetic look.

"There's always that red-head. He might order some more food for us," Margaery laughed and looked around, only to find the spot on the bar the Northerner had occupied to be now empty.

"Huh? He's gone," Margaery said.

"I'm not surprised," Brienne slurred a little, "he must've seen me dancing and must've decided it was horrific. I get that, I have literally no rhythm whatsoever..."

"Are you ready to order," their waiter appeared next to them, small notebook in hand and retrieved the pen from behind his left ear, "I am all ears."

"I'd like some water..." Brienne said, quietly.

"Gotcha, anything for you ladies?"

"You got any more of those appetizers," Sansa asked, her credit card in hand, "they are on me."

"We do," Pod replied but declined to accept the credit card from Sansa's outstretched hand, "no worries, you're taken care of."

"We _are_?" Brienne asked, incredulous.

"You are. There's a gentleman that's opened a tab for this table."

"Really?" Sansa squealed, "was it the red-head that was sat at the bar? I could have _sworn_ he was there just minutes ago..."

"I'm afraid I can't say who it was, Miss ..." Podrick looked down at her still outstretched hand and read the name on the credit card, "... _Stark_, but I can assure you the Northern gentleman had absolutely _nothing_ to do with it." With that, the waiter turned around and went toward the kitchen.

The three friends exchanged glances. None of them had any idea what just happened but they all realized there must be another man in this bar that had decided to spend money on their evening and it made all three of them positively _giddy_. Emboldened by the drinks they already had, all three of them let out a delighted squeal at the same time. This evening's turn of events had them confused and amazed.

"See?" Sansa laughed as their squeals had died down, "it's not so bad going out with us, is it?"

"It could be _worse_," Brienne laughed and as Podrick arrived with her water she boldly asked for another appletini. One more could not hurt, right?

"So, who of them do you think it is?" Margaery said, munching away on a cheese stick.

"Who is what?" Brienne asked, her thinking slowed by the alcohol.

"She wants to figure out who the guy is that opened a tab for us," Sansa grinned and scanned the room to find a stolen glance, a small smile or anything else that would give away their mysterious yet generous admirer.

"Maybe he already left?" Brienne suggested.

"You think?" Margaery asked, "you don't think he'd wanna see how we react? I mean ... he's paid for the entire evening and that hasn't ended just yet. That's very kind."

"True," Sansa added, "I think I would wanna see how that was received."

No matter how intent the women surveilled the room, they could not seem to find their generous sponsor and eventually gave up. Brienne's drink arrived and both Sansa and Margaery learned, that four drinks made Brienne a bit of a pervert. Now that was _cute_.

* * *

"You just opened and paid a tab for three women you don't know and I am not allowed to ask why?" Tyrion asked, trying to keep up with his brother's wider steps.

"Exactly," Jamie answered and grinned. In fact, he had no idea how he would answer his little brother. He tried to tell himself that it had been a spur of the moment decision but that was only half of it. Yes, it had been a spontaneous decision to open that tab for the three women at the bar but he had done more reckless, more daring, more spontaneous things in his life that he hadn't planned in advance. Still, somehow the blonde tall woman had caught his attention and it seemed ... right? He didn't know, it really had been a spur of the moment idea. Those ideas, however, had been the best ones he's ever had so going with the latest one didn't seem to be so far off his usual path.

"_Cruel_," his brother quipped as he slipped into the town card that had almost silently approached the curb in front of the building.

Jamie snorted.

"Where are we headed," their driver, Bronn asked with a dutiful voice.

"Home," Jamie responded, leaning his head against the cool glass of the tainted window of the spacious backseat.

"Home it is," Bronn replied and the car started to move.

"I am still wondering ..." Tyrion said and Jamie groaned.

"You really can't let this go, can you?"

"I'm afraid not," his younger brother replied, an amused grin plastered on his face.

"Why am I not surprised?" Jamie groaned again.

"Why should you be? You've known me for my entire life, you know how curious I am," Tyrion said.

"You call it curious, I call it intrusive.."

"Potato, potahto," Tyrion quipped and stared at his brother intently. Jamie rolled his eyes in response.

"Is there any one of the three you liked in _particular_?" Tyrion asked.

"You're really not letting this go, aren't you?"

"Am not," Tyrion quipped and grinned at his older brother, "especially not since it appears you made the redheaded Northener leave the bar before he could make a move on any of the three so ... yeah, I guess I wanna know which one of them you felt like protecting."

Jamie's eyes widened. Damn his brother's perception. He found it impressive more often than not but when his astute observations were about him Jamie felt exposed ... naked even. He wasn't used to this kind of scrutiny and he wasn't sure whether he'd ever get used to it.

"I don't really know," Jamie evaded, knowing full well that his brother would not believe his charade.

"I don't believe you," Tyrion rebutted.

"You don't _have_ to," Jamie snarled.

"I know I don't," Tyrion grinned, "but next time you feel like saving a damsel in distress form an intrusive redhead, you should actually let her know it was you, otherwise you won't get to know her. You just wasted time and money on someone you're likely not seeing again anytime soon."

"Don't I know it," Jamie said, quietly.

"Then why'd you do it?" Tyrion asked.

All Jamie could think about was the innocence he had seen in Brienne, in the way she danced away, sans rhythm but carefree. Men like the redhead ... they weren't right for her. But ... he thought ... since he belonged in the same category as the Northerner, he couldn't approach her either, spoil her innocence. He could not tell Tyrion that, though.

"It felt like a good thing to do," Jamie said the next best thing, "and you know, I am in desperate need of doing things the right way these days."

Tyrion stayed silent at that last remark and turned to face the window. They stayed in comfortable yet pensive silence until they arrived at Casterly Manor. Nuzzled into the hillside just outside King's Landing, the estate was a sight to behold with its white walls and impressive luxury it represented.

The comfortable silence the two brothers had shared was interrupted by Bronn who announced their arrival.

"Well, here we are," Tyrion said, "and what a shame it is we've come back empty-handed..."

Jamie rolled his eyes at his brother once again as he got out of the town car and motioned Bronn to park it in one of the garages for future use the next day.

"I am serious, Jamie," Tyrion complained as he as much as wobbled up the few steps toward the entrance, "we could have stayed a little longer and then I would have known which of the three women you fancied..."

"I didn't fancy _any_ of them..." Jamie tried to steer his brother away from this past evening's events by sheer denial but his brother wasn't buying it.

"Uh-huh," Tyrion quipped, evidently not letting this go, "I'll say it's a damn shame. That red-head was really cute..." Scanning for any indication that Jamie had meant the slender red-headed woman, Tyrion was relieved not to find any evidence for it.

"Hmmm," was all that Jamie responded.

"And may I repeat, we are back - once again - empty-handed. Surely you'll excuse me from our usual nightcap, dear brother?" Tyrion grinned and Jamie nodded in response, "You know, I don't plan to go to bed empty-handed if you catch my drift..."

Tyrion laughed and made a beeline for the stairs toward the east wing of the manor where his room was located. Jamie stared at Tyrion's retreating figure, wondering what he had done to deserve such an annoying little brother. He stood there for a few minutes, thinking long thoughts and eventually he grinned and climbed up the stairs of the westerly wing of the manor toward his master bedroom. '_Dirty little fucker_', he thought, his grin intensifying. Sometimes Tyrion was something else but he wouldn't trade his little brother for anything in the world.

* * *

They didn't get to see five-drink Brienne. As it turned out, four-drink Brienne became a pervert and soon after she became sleepy and would want to go home. Sansa hailed a cab and the three women shared a ride to Brienne's appartment where they would ususally all crash after going out together. Even if it were only Sansa and Margaery, they'd still come as Brienne's apartment was conveniently located. Brienne really didn't mind having her friends over almost every weekend as it meant seeing them on a regular basis. She didn't have a boyfriend after all and her weekends consisted of hitting the gym, doing last week's laundry and cooking. Usually, she needed enough alone time to be able to face the new week as work had gotten quite challenging under her new boss. Recently, she had added kickboxing to her gym rotation and she felt that this was doing what it needed to do to make her feel better about herself. Empowered. Strong. Female. _Worthy_.

Right now she didn't feel so worthy. She could feel the impeding headache and the regret she would be feeling in the morning. Yet, the evening had been pleasant and she was happy that her friends had given her an incentive to go out with them. The prospect of having to create an online dating profile was ... abhorrent. Who would really wanna click on the boring profile of Brienne Tarth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last re-post and after this it will be simultaneous updates.


	5. One Click Away - (5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie is bored, Brienne is hungover and the girls' second night out begins more interesting than Brienne could have imagined.

**ONE CLICK AWAY**

* * *

Brienne had been right: The following morning she felt as if her head was close to exploding, her mouth was dry and a dull ache in her limbs made it hard to move out of bed at all. She tried some of her warm-up stretches but gave up fairly quickly as she felt them doing her no good at all. Smoothing down her sleep shirt and shorts, she slowly but steadily made her way into the kitchen only to find Sansa and Margaery already in there, brewing coffee.

"Coffee?" Sansa asked, grinning, as she saw a very tired Brienne enter.

"_Desperately_," Brienne answered.

"You had fun?" Margaery quipped, handing her a coffee put, its content steaming and the smell filled up Brienne's nostrils.

"Surprisingly enough," Brienne murmured, "I did."

Sansa raised her eyebrows at her friend, questioningly. "Why is that even a surprise? Us three, together, in a bar? That's bound to be epic and you know it. No need to be surprised."

Brienne playfully nudged Sansa in the side with her elbow

and the latter giggled.

"You know what I mean. I'm not the type of person that likes to go out, people are too much for me at times and I usually imagine me not liking any of it, you're right there. But last night was actually fun!"

"Could that be connected to the mysterious person that opened that tab for us?" Margaery asked, filling her coffee pot with another delicious dose of the brown liquid.

"That was very generous," Sansa added. They silently had come to the conclusion that they didn't want to pressure their waiter, Pod, into telling them who the mysterious man - or woman, mind you! - had been. Somehow none of them thought they could press this out of him anyway since the waiter had mentioned something about client-waiter confidentiality and also let it slip that Mr or Miss Mysterious also had given him a very generous tip.

"I can't help but wonder..." Margaery grinned.

"What?" Brienne asked, innocently.

"Do you think he ... or she ... would be generous elsewhere?" With a smirk, the blonde turned around and made her way toward the living room couch, followed by a giggling Sansa and an incredulous Brienne.

"What does this even ... _oh_ _OH!_"

"That's precisely the sound you'd expect in that case", Margaery laughed and Sansa almost spilled her coffee onto the coffee table since her hands were shaking as uncontrollably as the rest of her body as she was trying to contain her laughter. Brienne rolled her eyes at her two friends and sat down.

"Honestly, though," Margaery steered away from this very dangerous topic that could cause Brienne to close off to her friends once again. She didn't like to talk about her lack of experience and the fact that she genuinely thought she could never attract any man by herself, "I am glad you enjoyed last night, even though we could not get to the bottom of Mr. Mysterious' identity. Wanna see some of your dancing?"

"I wanna ... _what_ now?" Brienne's eyes widened. They widened, even more, the moment Margaery hit '_PLAY_'.

* * *

Jamie was bored. It wasn't as if there wasn't any work, in fact, his entire desk was covered in small brown folders that contained fact sheets for several of his cases, some post-it notes with scribbles reminders that his secretary had attached to some of the pages. Earlier, Jamie had found a post-it that said "Don't forget to eat!" and one that said, "Stay hydrated". He sighed and slowly got out of his expensive black leather swivel seat and took a look around. As with the estate that Jamie and Tyrion lived in, the office building of the various Lannister-owned companies intimidated by the sheer amount of luxury and the fact that things already looked expensive even if you didn't see the price tag. There were very few personal touches within his office space, just as their father had told them to decorate it. "Clients should not see any weaknesses, nothing they can hold against you. Anything you hold deal will eventually be a liability, so it's best to not even tell them there could be anything," Jamie remembered his father saying.

Jamie could not resist, though. His bookshelf contained some of his favorite books, among them an entire Shakespeare collection which partly was as old as his university career. Up on the wall behind his desk, there were a few family pictures, mostly of him with his younger brother Tyrion, one of their respective sweet sixteen birthday parties. One Christmas picture showed their mother, pregnant with Tyrion, surrounded by Jamie and his stepsister Cersei with Tywin standing behind them, patronizing the scene.

Jamie was bored because he didn't like his routine, hadn't for quite a while now. At some point, he couldn't even clearly name, his work had stopped being interesting and had started being tedious. He was no longer looking forward to seeing his high-profile clientele, he was bored by what they were bound to say when they sat down on the comfortable leather chairs opposite his desk. Most days his routine consisted of work, a nightcap with his brother and sleep. There were not many people outside of the Lannister circle he could call friends, even acquaintances, really. Being a Lannister worked like a quarantine station - even if you were no longer infectious, people would still remember you once were. You stayed a Lannister even if you didn't choose to be one. You stayed isolated.

A knock on the door brought Jamie back into the here and now and as he called out "Come in", it was his little brother that entered.

"A good day to you," the dwarf smiled and closed the door behind him.

"That _depends_," Jamie briskly said.

"The Tyrells again?" Tyrion laughed. The Tyrell's divorce case had been their constant companion over the last three months.

"Olenna backed out of the agreement. Stubborn old witch," Jamie grinned and Tyrion laughed before he climbed onto one of the leather chairs and got comfortable.

"She's quite something, that one," Tyrion said.

"That's one way of saying it," Jamie agreed and handed his brother a glass of water.

"Oh, thanks," Tyrion said and drank almost half the glass in one go, "I had no idea I was thirsty until you handed me the glass."

"That's thanks to Gilly," Jamie grinned, got himself a glass of water and upon sitting down on his swivel seat he showed Tyrion the post-it.

"Stay hydrated, huh? Does Gilly know we went out last night?"

"She does not, she's not even in today, remember? It's Saturday, it's only us _fools_ that are here."

"We might as well call it a day," Tyrion grinned, taking in the mess that was Jamie's desk, "it doesn't look like the muse kissed you to get things done anyway."

"Not really," Jamie responded and emptied out his glass of water in one go.

"Not that there is much _kissing_, to begin with ..." Tyrion teased, watching Jamie's eyes turn dark.

"Well, that would be..."

"... None of my business, yes, dear brother, we've talked about this. Can't help but notice that you don't have any ... how do I say this ... social life."

"We went out _just last night_!" Jamie protested, even though he could already tell how weak his argument was.

"We only did because I dragged you out. That doesn't count!" Tyrion said and got off the chair, "I mean if you are this troubled by going out to meet girls after ..." At this, Jamie's eyes were shooting daggers and Tyrion thought it wisest not to continue that thought.

"All I'm saying is if it's this tedious, why don't you give the internet a go? There's plenty of sites you could use..."

"Yeah sure," Jamie laughed, "the infamous Golden Lion, the oldest male Lannister heir, openly enrolled in a dating profile or app. I can already tell father would not approve any of the scandalous articles that would surely follow such a revelation. I can already see the headlines: _Jamie Lannister - is he this desperate?_ Or: _Jamie Lannister, the beautiful lion, hopes to find his lioness online._"

"I would buy that," Tyrion laughed, "but seriously, some of those don't even require a picture if you don't want to put one up. Besides, it doesn't have to be about anything more than an interesting talk with a stranger. That's more social interaction than you get most days, dear brother. Of course, you could always come to one of the night clubs with me, you know? How about next week?"

"I'll think about it," Jamie answered and Tyrion didn't really know which of the two things he had mentioned Jamie had just affirmed but it didn't matter too much. The fact that Jamie took his personal laptop back home gave him an idea which of the two Jamie was thinking about on their way home.

* * *

Roughly two hours after Tyrion and Jamie had arrived back at Casterly Rock, Jamie was showered and just dressed in a pair of boxers and a plain white shirt as he flipped his personal laptop open and sat back against the headboard of his bed.

Tyrion's remark would not leave him alone.

He didn't have to know he would give his idea a go, did he?

**Name:** Golden_Phoenix

**Age:** 37

**Gender:** Male

**Eyes:** Blue-Green

**Location:** King's Landing

**Hobbies:** Shakespeare / Skiing / Exercise

**Tell us something about yourself:** I prefer the glass half-full.

* * *

**Night Two - The Not-So-Good-Fellow (1)**

"Stop fidgeting!" Margaery admonished her friend as their cab approached the nightclub 'Chez Shae' the following Saturday night.

"It's too _short_," Brienne exhaled and looked down at her thighs that were barely covered by the dark-purple mini dress that she was wearing.

"It's not too short," Margaery answered, "besides, you've got fantastic legs. It's time you showed them!"

Brienne's answer consisted of unintelligible murmur as she went back to staring out of the window. Sansa turned around from the passenger seat at the front to shoot Margaery a worried glance. They had feared that Brienne might feel uncomfortable in the dress they had gotten for her, despite her looking downright fabulous in it. The dark purple complimented Brienne's creamy white complexion and the small golden belt highlighted her slim waist. The side parting of her hair and the meticulously curled hair (courtesy of Sansa Stark, thank you very much!) combined with the discreet makeup (plus the wicked purple eyeshadow, thanks to Sansa Stark, too, thank you very much!) she looked like a warrior goddess, ready to hunt. When Margaery had told her exactly that, Brienne had started to laugh.

"Who am I hunting, exactly?" Brienne continued to giggle while turning slightly to get a better look at herself in the mirror.

"Men!" Sansa squealed, "I mean, come on, look at you, will you? You're drop-dead gorgeous!"

"Ah come on," Brienne said, turning away from the mirror and gesturing toward her friends, "that's you. I'm just ... just Brienne."

"Ok, just Brienne, come on, let's hunt!" Margaery exclaimed and they were out of the door. Now, about ten minutes later, their cab came to a stop in front of 'Chez Shae' and Brienne would be making a decision: Going home, taking the makeup off, slipping into comfortable clothes and watching a movie and eating ice cream, or to go into the club with her two friends. One of the two would mean she'd lose a bet. The other would mean being unable to prevent people from looking at her; something she normally meticulously avoided by constantly looking toward the ground or wearing boring office clothes that no one bothered to look at twice. One thing was for certain; in the dark purple mini dress she was wearing and given the fact that she towered over her two rather petite friends, there was no way people would not be looking ... at this freakshow.

"Who do you _not_ know?" Brienne asked Margaery incredulously, as they slipped past the roped waiting area at the entrance by a barely visible nod of the bouncer.

"Well," Margaery started out but Brienne dismissed the answer with a hand gesture that could be seen as a mixture between dismissive and insulting. She was willing to get this over with as soon as possible and now they had overcome the first hurdle: Getting into the club.

"I'm gonna get myself a drink," Brienne said as they entered the floor and the music echoed in her ears, threatening to deafen her with every beat from the bass.

"Alright, we have a table on the podium to the right, meet us there?" Sansa said and winked.

"Sure," Brienne said, "sure..." A roped-off podium table? Sometimes she wondered what secrets her friends were not telling her. She slowly made her way toward the bar area closest to the entrance of the club, turning some heads as she walked. Conscious about the shortness of her dress, Brienne tried to tug it down a little bit further but gave up rather quickly. 'They gotta just deal,' she thought and as she approached the bar she raised her hand, meaning to ask for, rather yell for a drink when ..."

_Thud._

"I know I am not as tall as most of the people in this room, but I'd still appreciate not being stepped on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well ...


	6. One Click Away - (6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne bumps into a Lannister and someone is a complete and utter jerk.

**ONE CLICK AWAY**

* * *

_Previously:_

_She slowly made her way toward the bar area closest to the entrance of the club, turning some heads as she walked. Conscious about the shortness of her dress, Brienne tried to tug it down a little bit further but gave up rather quickly. 'They gotta just deal,' she thought and as she approached the bar she raised her hand, meaning to ask for, rather yell for a drink when ..."_

_ Thud. _

_"I know I am not as tall as most of the people in this room, but I'd still appreciate not being stepped on."_

* * *

**Night Two - The Not-So-Good-Fellow (2)**

"I am terribly sorry!" Brienne blurted out, "I didn't see you there!"

"Can't say that this _hasn't_ happened before," Tyrion joked and looked up to the blonde woman, "I am rather short, you know?"

Certainly glad about the fact that her counterpart was joking about the incident, Brienne exhaled sharply. She hadn't realized how tense the encounter had made her. Talking to people she didn't know she would be talking to was one of the biggest challenges of her day to day life and she could feel the tension rising up inside her. Also, she was flustered and embarrassed at the fact that she had paid so little attention that she hadn't seen the dwarf at all.

"I am really terribly sorry," Brienne repeated, "Mr..."

"Lannister, Tyrion Lannister, thank you, I do accept your apology, Miss ...?"

"Tarth. My name is Tarth, Uhm, _Brienne_ Tarth."

"May I call you Brienne? We do kind of have a relationship now, since you've almost killed me with these long legs of yours," Tyrion quipped and his eyes sparkled with mischief. Brienne started fidgeting with the hem of her dress at his rather blunt remark and if she had to guess, she'd assume that her cheeks had turned into a lovely shade or pinkish-red.

"I wouldn't be sure about a relationship, Mr. Lannister, but I guess there's no harm in you calling me Brienne, is there?" Brienne answered, smiling at the absurdity of the encounter unfolding right in front of her eyes.

"Then I insist you call me Tyrion," the dwarf said, slowly climbing on one of the barstools, "and I also insist that your drink is on me!" With that, he waved at the bartender who approached with no hesitation.

"What can I get you?" Tyrion asked.

"Uhm, how about a strawberry margarita?" Brienne responded and Tyrion grinned.

"The fruity type, are we Brienne?" he teased. Brienne let his remark go and waited for their drinks to be made. As thankful as she was for a free drink, the situation had been pretty awkward and she was dying to get back to her friends. She received her drink, mumbled her thanks and quickly retreated from her new acquaintance, feeling Tyrion's intense stare on her as she went away.

"Hey, did you already order?"

"Oh I did, dear brother, I did," Tyrion grinned as Jamie appeared next to him, "but I can always order some more, can't I?"

"I'll take what you are having," Jamie said, confused at his brother's astonishingly good mood.

"Coming right up," the bartender said, having listened to their exchange and Tyrion turned around, facing his older brother.

"I've just met the most astounding creature," Tyrion said.

"At _Chez Shae_? That's _hardly_ surprising," Jamie laughed.

"No, hardly. I do think we've seen her before, dear brother, and I am pretty sure you paid for a tab when we did."

At his brother's remark, Jamie's head jerked around, searching the club with his eyes. If his brother was referring to who he thought he was referring to, he was about to spot a 6,2 blonde woman with a strong muscular body and legs that went on for days. If he was lucky, she'd be dancing again, moving her extraordinary body in slightly arhythmic ways that were surprisingly adorable to him. In the sea of heads and with a lot of people dancing on the dancefloor, Jamie wasn't able to make her out in the crowd. 'She might have sat down', he thought, 'no wonder I don't see her.'

Tyrion, who had followed his brother's stares, grinned with satisfaction. He had been right: Jamie was interested in one of the women they had seen roughly a week ago in the newly opened hotel bar. For one, he was grateful Jamie was not interested in the cute redhead Tyrion had very much enjoyed looking at, and also he was genuinely happy that his brother was looking at any woman, really.

"She's really tall," Tyrion laughed, "she almost stepped on me."

"Well," Jamie grinned, turning back towards his brother, "that does not surprise me, dear brother, for you are quite ... _petite_."

For that, Tyrion playfully hit his arm.

"What did I do?" Jamie laughed.

"Speak the truth," Tyrion answered and took a sip from his drink, "now, dear brother, what's the plan here?"

"What do you mean?"

"The _blonde_," Tyrion explained, watching his brother's expression change as Jamie realized that Tyrion very well knew who he had been looking for mere moments ago.

"What about her?" Jamie asked, innocently.

"Are you going to go find her and spend some time with her and take her home and ..."

"Tyrion..."

"My inquiring mind needs to know!"

"Your mind is in the gutter and you don't have to know anything!"

"Of course I do, dear brother, but just in case you missed it, I will find out eventually if you did any of the things I just mentioned. We do live in the same building. I will even tell you where I keep my condoms if you ask nicely."

Jamie snorted and rolled his eyes at his brother, then helped the latter off the barstool and toward the small fenced off area to the side of the club that Tyrion had been able to reserve for the night, thanks to his connections to the nightclub's owner. Jamie was still looking for the tall blonde, even as they reached their destination.

"She can't be gone already," Tyrion said as they entered the roped area and sat down on the plush red sofa, "I just paid for her drink."

"That seems to become a tradition," Jamie joked, his eyes still raking over the bodies on the dancefloor.

* * *

Brienne sat down next to Sansa with an audible _thud _and exhaled sharply, placing the strawberry margarita onto a small glass table in front of them. Her body language must have screamed _'Save me' _because Margaery immediately asked, whether she was alright.

"I am, thanks for asking," Brienne replied, "I just embarrassed myself, that's all."

"Why," Sansa asked, her eyes widening, "what happened?"

"I went to the bar to get a drink and I must have not paid any attention to where I was going because I ran into someone..."

"Uhhh, was he good looking?" Margaery inquired, sipping from her Martini.

"Uhm, I don't know, really, it was merely his height that was the problem. I didn't see him because he was _very_ short. He did introduce himself, though..."

"Oh?" Sansa quipped.

"Yeah, said his name was _Lannister_," Brienne replied and watched in confusion as both of her friends stared back at her.

"Lannister, as in Lannister Corp., Lannister Inc., Lannister Law ... need I continue?" Sansa asked and Brienne blushed ferociously.

"_Oh_!"

"Oh, indeed. That must have been the younger of the brothers, Tyrion," Margaery said, "he's a sweet guy. Grandma Olenna is one of their clients, you know, in that very nasty divorce of hers. Its getting quite tedious, to say the least. But they are the best in their field and if anyone can tame a Tyrell, it's _them_..."

"That's good, though, right?" Brienne asked.

"Oh, it's _very_ good. It helps that Jamie Lannister is very easy on the eyes, too," Margaery laughed, "he's a very handsome man, tall, beautiful golden hair, a defined chin and if he grows that little stubble he's especially irresistible."

Brienne could not help but wonder whether her friend had deeper and more intimate knowledge about Jamie Lannister but didn't dare to ask. It didn't matter anyway, did it?

"But if Tyrion is here," Sansa said, "does this mean Jamie is, too?"

"Don't think so," Margaery said, "he hasn't been seen out much, not since ... Cersei happened. The tabloids were full of that sad story, he would not have been able to be seen anywhere without a bunch of reporters and paparazzi following him. This has died down, thankfully, but yeah, I'd doubt that he's here."

"Cersei?" Brienne asked.

"Did you really not see any of this?" Sansa asked, "I think it even made the gossip programs on TV and I _know_ you watch those!"

Brienne tried to hide her grin by drinking from her strawberry margarita. She had seen bits and pieces of the Lannister drama unfold but had figured it didn't matter that Jamie was back on the market. He'd end up with an actress or supermodel anyway, right?

"Anyway," Margaery said, "after that nasty breakup with his _step_-sister of all people, I can understand he'd want some privacy. It's not often that your adopted step-sister ends up to be your partner, does it."

"I guess not," Brienne replied.

"If we see them, we should say 'hi', though," Margaery grinned, her eyes sparkling, "you know, just to introduce you, Bri. I bet he'd find your legs very irresistible."

"Ha-ha!"

* * *

When Jamie finally found the woman he had been looking for in one of the other fenced off areas of the club, he was not surprised to find her in the company of the same two women she had been with the week before. One of them, a honey-brunette he recognized. It was Olenna Tyrell's granddaughter, Margaery. The other, a petite redhead, he didn't recognize. He watched intently as the three women interacted with each other, but his stare wandered down almost immediately to the blonde's creamy white thighs in that dark purple mini dress and her golden heels as if he were attracted by some invisible force. Seeing her a little more closely than the week before, Jamie realized just how light her blonde hair really was, just how long these legs were and just how tight the dress was hugging her body like a second skin. He swallowed. Hard.

Suddenly, the room felt smaller when he looked at her, everyone else disappeared. To him, it was just himself and the blonde women he now knew was called Brienne. He noticed her strong arms that she used to vividly accompany her words with gestures, the more excitement she wanted to transport, the more rapid her movements became. He saw the slight curve of her nose, most likely a remnant of it being broken at some point in time. He heard her loud and not very feminine laugh as Margaery whispered something in her ear.

He was mesmerized.

That didn't go unnoticed.

"You really wanna tell me you're not thinking about going over there and asking her out or something?" Tyrion asked, getting more and more incredulous the longer he had to endure his brother in this 'interesting' state he was in.

"I .." Jamie said, unsure how to proceed. It had been about eleven months since he broke up with Cersei, nine until it had become public and especially messy ever since word had gotten out that none of the children he had thought were his actually were. Instead, Cersei had managed to have children with three of her longer affairs each and to make matters worse, decided to marry one of them, Robert Baratheon.

"I'm really not in the mood to discuss this with you," Jamie finally said, trying to shut his brother off but to no avail. Tyrion wasn't fooled and to be frank, Jamie didn't want to fool his little brother. He enjoyed looking at Brienne, enjoyed watching her interact with her friends, enjoyed watching her dance (Jamie secretly hoped she'd go on the dancefloor rather sooner than later) and he was curious about what she'd be like if he indeed asked her out, got to know her a little better ...

Right as his thoughts drifted into murkier waters, Tyrion cleared his throat.

"We could always go over there, you know ... I am sure Margaery would love to introduce you."

"I'm sure she'd love that, but would I want a Tyrell to introduce us? That can barely qualify as a good omen, this family is a mixture between a hurricane and a train wreck..."

"I see," Tyrion replied, still watching Jamie intently who had gone back to staring at Brienne. The latter must have felt his glance upon here because her head suddenly jerked up and she was searching for whomever it was, that was staring. Then, she found him.

_Blue_ met _green_.

Her eyes widened in surprise, his in shock.

"I gotta get out of here," Jamie said, loosening the buttons of his dress shirt and made a beeline for the exit before Tyrion was able to say anything. Brienne was watching Jamie's retreating figure, a mixture of surprise, anger and ... disappointment? Tyrion caught Margaery's worried glance; she had watched what had transpired and he simply shrugged his shoulders.

He genuinely didn't know what just happened. He just knew that his brother had acted like a complete fool and that Jamie had hurt Brienne by rapidly dashing out of the club. Tyrion knew it was not likely he'd get his brother to go out with him anytime soon. Sighing deepy, he got up, waved at Margaery, Sansa and Brienne and followed his older brother, hoping he'd still catch their town car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell I didn't want them to be brother and sister by blood, my AU head-canon doesn't allow it. Also I loved that she'd tell him it were his kids when it fact they weren't. Adds a nice little twist to what Cersei would do, least I feel she would.
> 
> So, Jamie seems to be quite weird, doesn't he?


	7. One Click Away - (7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An art gallery opening turns into a problem. Someone lets something slip and Tyrion is Tyrion.

**ONE CLICK AWAY**

* * *

**Night Three - The Artsy Artisan (1)**

It had been almost six weeks after they had gone to _Chez Shae_ together and Brienne was definitely ready to lose her bet. Despite both Margaery and Sansa telling her that Jamie's sudden flight from the nightclub could not have anything to do with her at all, Brienne could not be convinced otherwise and had refused to go out with the two friends again. They had spent some of their breaks together in King's Landing's city center, had gotten coffee to go at the park adjacent to Brienne's workplace or had an extended lunch break at the small family-owned bakery at the corner of First Ave and Park Ave.

"I really cannot convince you to go to that art gallery opening with me tonight, can I?" Margaery asked quietly over lunch. The autumn sun shone in their faces as they were sitting in a window booth of their favorite lunch spot, _The Green Leaf._

Brienne crossed her arms in front of her, raised an eyebrow and looked at her friend dismissively.

"I went out to lunch with you today, despite Baelish being an absolute dick today, Margy, I just wanna survive the rest of the day without him yelling at me again. The prospect of a room of people pretending to be intellectual and _artsy_ after dealing with a moping and aggressive Baelish all week ... honestly, Margaery, that's a hard pass from me," Brienne explained and her friend sighed.

"I understand, Brienne," Margaery said and placed her warm hand on Brienne's forearm, "I just thought a change of scenery could be beneficial, especially after having to deal with this asshole of a boss for the entire last week. Plus, I think you'd really like Davos Seaworth's work, he's kind of up your alley..."

Brienne bit her lower lip. Davos Seaworth was one of her favorite contemporary artists and Margaery damn well knew this.

"We can just check out the exhibits, not talk to anyone and once we've seen it all, we can get out of there again," Margaery begged, her eyes pleading.

"As if you'd manage to not talk to anyone, Margy," Brienne laughed, her defense wavering.

"I might want to talk to Daenerys Targaryen if she's there. It's rumored she is Seaworth's muse..." Margaery said.

"See?" Brienne grinned, "someone to talk to. Can you agree that I don't have to talk to anyone and can simply take a look at the art and that's all?"

"So you're coming with me?" Margaery clapped her hands excitedly.

"Under some conditions," Brienne added.

"Those being?"

"Number _One_: I don't have to change before we go, my work outfit will have to suffice!" Margaery looked at Brienne's dark navy dress, the floral scarf she was wearing draped around her angelic neck and the black ballerina flats.

"Approved. Go on ..."

"Number _Two_: If I wanna go home, we go. No questions asked."

"Naturally, anything else?"

"Number _Three_: No introducing me to any of your high-society acquaintances, I am simply not interested..."

"But ..."

"No buts, Margaery, those are my terms. Can you agree with them or not?"

"Fine," Margaery hummed, especially unhappy with condition number three. She had secretly hoped to be able to widen Brienne's social circle at least little bit tonight, despite Brienne's reservations. Margaery did know about two members of the Lannister family that were on the guestlist for tonight, courtesy of Daenerys Targaryen herself. She was sure, however, that telling Brienne would most likely mean her friend would get out of the booth right now and flee the scene. It had been roughly six weeks after their night out at _Chez Shae_ that had turned upside down rather quickly after Brienne and Jamie Lannister had shared that one glance that had Jamie run out of the club within seconds.

Brienne had always had a complicated relationship with men, even before Margaery had gotten to know her better. She still didn't know the specifics of Brienne's high school experiences but the pieces of information Brienne had been willing to share over the years had painted a clear picture. Some of the things her friend had told her had her blood boil and her heart seeking for revenge at the sheer cowardice and cruelty of events.

Margaery knew that high school experiences differed vastly depending on many different factors and being the odd one out like Brienne had been could not possibly have been easy. Still, there was no excuse for coming up with a bet as to who could woo her into sleeping with them first.

Margaery was sure that, should she ever meet one of the perpetrators, she would go full revenge on these men for the irreparable damages those cowards had caused. Brienne always flinched when people were talking in whispered voices or a lower register, full-on expecting they were talking about her. She would flinch whenever men looked at her, desperately trying to hide her face or body even though her height made that barely possible. A part of her had wanted to follow Jamie Lannister six weeks ago, wanting to stop him in his tracks, shaking all the answers out of him. Why had he even bothered to look at her, when it caused him obvious disgust at the sight? Why had he even bothered with Sansa and Margaery present? Was there no supermodel or up and coming actress he could have gone home with? What was his _deal_? Of course, all of this only played out in Brienne's head. After Tyrion had shrugged his shoulders and quickly followed his brother out of _Chez Shae's_, Margaery had looked at Brienne, wearing an expression of disbelief and pain. She hadn't said anything, though, for which Brienne had been grateful. Fighting back the tears at the weird and deprecative behavior of a complete stranger, Brienne had forced to return her attention to Sansa and Margaery until the beats of the speakers and the warmth of the alcohol lulled her into a state of carefreeness.

The morning after their night at _Chez Shae_ Brienne got up, took a shower and vowed she would rather lose her bet than be humiliated by a complete stranger ever again. Still, here they were and Brienne had just agreed to go to an art gallery opening with her friend. 'At least there will be people that appreciate Seaworth's art, if anything, Should be fine', she thought and finished the rest of her avocado toast.

"Pick you up at 6:30?" Margaery asked as they parted ways and returned to their workplaces.

"And not a minute too late!" Brienne joked and kissed her friend on the cheek.

"Not on my watch," Margaery grinned.

* * *

"Do we really need to go to this stupid art show thing?" Jamie groaned around 5:30 pm when Tyrion entered his office.

"Well, I figured it cannot hurt to show that Jamie Lannister cares about local art, can it?" Tyrion replied with a smirk and Jamie realized that this outing was partly a publicity stunt, partly his brother's effort to get him out of the office or the family estate.

"I guess it does," Jamie murmured.

"Besides, Danaerys Targaeryan is going to be there which is going to create a lot of buzz. When people see you there, enjoying the art she inspired, having a good time, talking to people ... I figured that'll help."

"It would, actually," Jamie said, remembering the insane media attention he had received over the very public breakup from his step-sister.

"I know, that's why I am the genius in the family," Tyrion quipped and Jamie could not help but roar with laughter.

"As long as you believe this, dear brother, who am I to take this away from you?" Jamie added, drowning the remnants of his water. He had decided to be good for his secretary. Gilly was sweet and pleasant but she could be stubborn and he thought it best not to have any sort of fall out with her.

"How's the internet dating going?" Tyrion asked all of the sudden with no prelude and Jamie was indeed glad, he had emptied that glass of water mere moments ago, otherwise, he would have drenched his office with a water-spit mixture just now. Tyrion couldn't possibly know that despite his constant denial he actually had created a profile online, could he? Since he hadn't actually re-visited his newly added profile after creating it, this didn't really count anyway, right? Right?

"I'm sorry _what_ now?" Jamie pressed out grumpily and Tyrion chuckled.

"I am just asking since your real-life dating appeared to be off to not such a good start and you've refused to be publically seen with me after that _interesting _one and a half hours at _Chez Shae _a couple of weeks ago so you'll just have to deal with me being curious, dear brother..."

"You can be curious all you want, this doesn't mean I will tell you how my real-life dating is going _nor_ my internet dating is going..."

"Ha Haaaa!" Tyrion clapped his hands together triumphantly and Jamie realized his admission of the existence of an actual online dating profile as soon as he had finished his sentence. Well then. He rolled his eyes at his little brother and shut down his computer.

"You think my suit will be ok for tonight?" Jamie asked, desperate to change the subject yet also genuinely interested in knowing whether or not he'd have to up his wardrobe game for the social outing they were getting ready for.

"Should be fine. That particular blue adds to your general handsomeness..." Tyrion quipped.

"Alright, in that case, should we get going?"

"Tell me you have at least a vague idea about Seaworth's art ..."

"Not a single clue..."

"Splendid!"

"I know, right?"

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"May I remind you, little brother, that you came after me? I wanted a sister ..."

"Ouch, my feelings are _hurt_!" Tyrion laughed and the unlikely pair went straight for the elevator to the building's parking garage where Bronn was waiting with the limousine.

* * *

Ten minutes into the art gallery opening and Brienne was ready to go home. Margaery had felt right at home as she fit right into the clientele with a seamless homeliness that made Brienne a little jealous. Connecting to people wasn't an easy task for her, generally, and the crowd at this very specific place and time made it even harder. She just didn't know what to _say! _If only people knew a little bit about Davos Seaworth and his art, it would make things a lot easier. Brienne loathed the highborn attendees that had no idea they were looking at incredible works of art, a one in a million talent that had only been discovered by mere chance. For members of the high society, those events served as welcome public appearances where they could _ahhhhh_ and _ohhhh_ about things without bitter scrutiny.

Brienne hated every single second of it.

"You look as if you want to run out of here," a quiet voice addressed her and Brienne span around. Before her stood the most angelic and extraordinary woman she had ever seen, Danaerys Targaryen her eyes a light violet and her platinum blonde, almost white hair braided eloquently. Her gaze fell warmly on the taller woman as she continued: "Events like these always make me nauseous."

"Really?" Brienne asked, unable to fathom that a public figure such as the youngest Targaeryan would have an issue with public appearances.

"It's true," Danaerys said and the tone of her voice and the quick flash of despair in her eyes made Brienne immediately believe that she was telling the truth, "and I will reveal yet another secret to you ... they tell you to calm down your nerves by imagining everyone around you naked, right?"

Brienne blushed.

"Huh?"

"Well, all I'm saying is, that doesn't work as soon as it is a family member of someone you went to bed with," Danaerys shrugged her shoulders and laughed, laughter matching her delicate and angelic appearance.

"I bet that would be ... weird," Brienne helped, not sure what else to say.

"It totally is. I've resorted to distracting myself with thinking about the book I am going to read once the event I am attending is over. That mostly helps. If all else fails, I'll just have a drink and politely nod from time to time. I am talking to you a lot more than I usually do at parties like this."

"This is partly in your honor, though," Brienne said, "didn't you inspire the art?"

"Oh, yes, yes I did, very true," Danaerys said, "but those people don't understand _any of it. _They don't see this as we do, don't they?"

"I guess?" Brienne wasn't sure how to respond to Danearys' kind assertion.

"Ah, some of the _special_ guests have arrived," Danaerys half-turned to face the entrance where a small cluster of people had formed to welcome the newly arrived guests. Brienne turned around to see a golden mane towering above the heads of women, suddenly interested in the tall, handsome man that had entered, not the art they were pretending to swoon about. Now all they did was swooning over a guy.

Brienne's mouth went dry as said men came into view as he made his way through the gallery toward the waiter that carried hors d'oeuvre. Golden tousles hair, a blue tailored suit that brought out the man's tan and hair, broad shoulders, a chiseled chin with a designer stubble.

_'Oh, the hell no!'_ Brienne thought and panic bubbled up inside her. Jamie Lannister had practically fled _Chez Shae _when he'd seen her. Surely, he wouldn't wanna risk a repeat with all the highborns around but she didn't want to find out what the insulting and degrading, yet more subtle, alternative would be. Danaerys turned back around and took in the expression on Brienne's face.

"Not a fan like all the _other_ ladies, I see?"

"Not at all," Brienne replied, "I have to get out of here. _Now_."

"Doors to your right lead to the bathroom, take the one that says '_Artisan Only', _cross the room, key code for the door is 6220. You'll be in the alleyway next to the gallery, turn right for Lombard Street. Need me to call a cab?"

"No need, on it," Brienne said, retrieved her phone and made a beeline for the exit. She would text Margaery on the way home. There was no way in hell she was going to run into any Lannister tonight. That was it, she was done. _'Losing a bet, but not losing my honor_,' Brienne thought. She was pretty sure she would have lost a lot by throwing canapes or a drink into Jamie Lannister's smug face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Brienne hasn't recovered, huh? Aren't we all glad, in those cases, to have an ally? Kudos to Dany for stepping up with an escape route.
> 
> What do you think, will Margaery be disappointed? After all, online dating is now ON the table :-D


	8. One Click Away - (8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion. Brienne. A flashback. Margaery. Jamie. The internet.

**ONE CLICK AWAY**

* * *

**Night Three - The Artsy Artisan (2)**

Very early on in his life, Tyrion had realized that he was different than most people around him. When everyone started growing, advancing, reaching, achieving, he had to work twice or even thrice as hard as anyone else, mostly to only achieve half of what children his age were able to master. There had been times in which he had felt alone in this world, not knowing whether he belonged, whether the world had a place anywhere for a little dwarf like him. As if he were responsible for the weird jumble of chromosomes that formed his DNA. As if he were responsible for killing his mother during childbirth.

Being dwarfish had advantages, too, Tyrion learned early on. When you were a dwarf, at least in the circles him and his family convened in, there was little to no expectation as to what you could potentially be achieving in life. Other people looked at you mostly with pity, some with disgust but most, _really_ ... with pity. They started to doubt you'd ever catch up and were tremendously surprised when you'd do more than people expected of you ... _ever_.

Tyrion never had had high hopes to achieve great things when he was younger but quickly learned how convenient it was that no one did count on you to do anything ... right. People underestimated Tyrion Lannister and people tended to make that mistake just this once. Once, and they'd understand just how smart, quick-witted and _funny _he really was.

People also did underestimate how much Tyrion _saw._

Despite his brother's unexpected qualities in that department, Tyrion's unique vantage point at the world was an asset. Just like tonight.

Upon entering the room, Tyrion felt the tension and could not quite pinpoint who had reacted to him ... _them? _... entering so he scanned the room. Mostly, they were familiar faces, the usual suspects of social get-togethers of any sort, really. Some cousins of Robert Baratheon, Cersei's new husband had made their way into the city, most likely because of Danaerys Targaryan, Tyrion assumed. Danaerys never went anywhere with her best friend, fashion blogger Missandei Naath, so her beautiful body could be seen among the female socialités in the room, His glance went past Missandei's dark curls over to the long, silvery blonde hair of the youngest and most fierce Targaryan when he saw a rather tall (everyone else was really tall apart from him, let's just face it!) blonde woman towering over the crowd, conversing with the Targaryan girl in hushed whispers.

Could this be ...?

Yes, indeed. There she was.

Brienne Tarth.

Before Tyrion could even take a step toward her, hopefully before Jamie could spot her, the blonde woman had started to have a slightly panicked look on her face and she reminded Tyrion of a deer in headlights. So frightened, so naive, so ...

'_She's scared,_' Tyrion thought as he watched Brienne's panic turn into a blush that crept up her long neck toward her cheeks, Brienne was now fidgeting and she rummaged in her small handbag, apparently looking for her phone. Relief overtook her as she found it, she nodded at Danaerys and scanned the room.

Their eyes met. Then she looked straight past him at his older brother, her panicked expression intensifying and then Brienne was off. Gone. She had run away. From the art gallery opening, from her friend Margaery (whom Tyrion spotted seconds later, conversing with several rather dashing looking men, sipping champagne out of a very delicate looking flute), from everyone.

_All of this because of Jamie?_

Tyrion could not be sure but gods be dammed if there was another, a better, a more valid reason for her sudden departure, he longed to hear that story. Thankfully, Jamie didn't seem to have realized what had transpired. He was chatting with no other than Davos Seaworth himself, eagerly questioning the older artist about his recent vacation in Naath which apparently had inspired a few pieces of his new art show.

So he would not notice his little brother gone.

Good.

Quietly Tyrion snuck back out of the main entrance of the gallery. If he was correct, a certain blonde warrior-like woman would be curbside, waiting for a taxi. What if, instead, she was up for a coffee in the diner nearby?

Tyrion sighed, lifted the collar of his jacket and stepped back out into the autumn night. One of these days his curiosity would cause him to catch a serious cold. Or worse. Damn his nosy little self!

* * *

_' Did you really think anyone was really interested in you?'_

_'Oh by the Seven, you really had no idea that we had a bet going on, right Brienne? You really didn't know we bet on who would get to see you naked first?"_

_'No, guys, she really had no idea. Brienne, let's face it, you might no be easy on the eyes but you're easy to fool."_

_'Stop it!'_

_'Says who?'_

_'I SAID STOP IT!'_

_"Again, Brienne, says whoooo?'_

_'Me, I said you should stop or I swear - by the Seven - that I will make sure no one ever finds the bodies of you disgusting little shits!"_

_'Renly!'_

_"Brienne, are you ok? They're gone, now, hey ... shhh ... what's going on? What happened? Want me to take you home? Yes, ok, come on, let's go!'_

* * *

"No luck?" Tyrion offered, as he approached Brienne curbside, a few feet away from the entrance to the art gallery. Startled, the blonde turned around, seemingly unable to place the voice she must have remembered as familiar but not quite where to put it.

"Oh," she said, her blush intensifying once again, "I had ordered a cab but it isn't here yet." Her hands fumbled with the strap of her black purse and the blush that had crept upon her face hadn't quite faded just yet, it colored her cheeks and flushed them, blotchiness gone, lovely rosy hue remaining.

"So eager to leave already?" Tyrion tried to tease the blonde but his joke fell flat. Her eyes narrowed and the dwarf realized his mistake and backpedaled. He lifted his arms up in defense and Brienne's expression softened.

"Why don't you cancel that cab and we hop into the diner over there," Tyrion jerked his head toward the diner at the corner of the street, "I mean, I kinda do wanna know why you frantically ran for the next available exit once I entered the room. That never gets old, don't get me wrong, it's happened to me before. Yet, I feel like for once in my life I am not that is responsible for such a reaction. So do tell ... what's going on?"

Brienne was tempted. Tempted to tell the younger Lannister everything about the time she spent in school, bullied, teased, joked about, excluded. She somehow felt that the dwarf had his very own stories to share in that particular department. He, of all people, would probably know what it felt like to be underestimated, excluded, laughed at, ridiculed. Surely, he must know. Still, there were so many things Brienne didn't tell people, not even Sansa and Margaery. Yes, Tyrion would probably understand her more than even her best friends, still, Brienne wasn't ready to re-live the pain of her childhood and early adolescence, especially not with a stranger.

So she said _no_.

Politely.

"I appreciate the offer, Mr. Lannister, I _really_ do. Sometimes, though," Brienne sighed with relief as her cab pulled up to the curb, "there's only so much someone can share because they don't understand it fully themselves. Let's just leave it at 'I have a headache and I wanna go home to go to bed and sleep it off', just in case anyone asks you?"

Tyrion opened the cab's passenger door and let Brienne sit down comfortably before he nodded.

"Understood. If there's ever any time you fee like you would wanna ... I don't know, _talk_ about any of this, I am sure we will bump into each other again. It seems to happen an awful lot lately..."

Brienne quaffed and he closed the door when he saw her answering nod. Tyrion still didn't know why Brienne had decided to suddenly leave the event upon Jamie's and his arrival but the tension leaving her body and the fact that they talked for a little bit lead Tyrion to believe that, indeed, the culprit was his older brother and quite possibly his sudden departure from _Chez Shae _a couple of weeks earlier.

A small voice inside Tyrion hummed: _'If she's at least a little bit like little Tyrion, she's feeling scared, hurt and misunderstood. Just as you did back then before you decided you didn't care. Or pretended not to care. One of the two..."  
_

_"_Yep," the dwarf sighed and made his way back into the art gallery, thinking whether or not he should tell his brother.

* * *

Tyrion did end up telling his brother. In the car, on their way back toward Casterly Manor. It had become a rather pressing issue he could not evade for much longer after an agitated Margaery Tyrell had started to look for her friend Brienne, hadn't been able to find her and potentially was on the brink of calling the police to initiate a city-wide search.

Eventually, Margaery had spotted Tyrion (he was quite easy to miss, he got that now, thank you very much, normal humans, thanks!) and he nodded in encouragement, nudging her closer with another nod and a smile.

"Tyrion?" she asked, when she came to an abrupt halt right in front of him, her golden heels adding to her height so that she, too, was towering above him.

"Margaery Tyrell, good to see you, you look very lovely," Tyrion said, fully admiring Margaery's overall appearance, from hair to dress to shoes.

"Stop the flattery," the other high-born cut through him like a warm knife through butter, "do you know where Brienne went?"

"Brienne...?" Tyrion feigned to not know who she was talking about but Margaery just snorted. He gave up.

"The official answer is, she has a headache and went home to sleep it off..."

"Do I look like I seem interested in the, what you call it, the official answer?" Margaery towered above him now, her eyes glimmering like wildfire and her expression determined. She was in for the kill and Tyrion needed to be careful. Whilst the Lannister banner was adorned by a roaring lion, Margaery Tyrell was a lioness in her loyalty to her friends and family and tonight was no exception. If anything, she could be very frightening in her determination to protect Brienne.

"Ok, if you must know, dearest, she was chatting away with Danaerys Targaryan when I came in and a little while later she made a dash for the side exit and I went out to make sure she was alright and safe in a cab. That's it, that's the story," Tyrion said, leaving out the most important bit. The _WHY._

Apparently, that was also what Margaery immediately realized but she wasn't able to say something right away as Jamie slipped right next to his little brother, holding two flutes of champagne, one of which he gallantly offered to his brother, sipping from the other as he flashed Margaery a stunning and blinding smile.

She remained unbothered, though.

"_You_!" she gritted through her teeth and Jamie leaned away from her ever so slightly, surprised by her sudden aggressiveness. Margaery retrieved her phone and saw a hastily sent message from Brienne - relief overtook her, she had sent her location, too. She was home, she was safe, she was ok.

Margaery collected all the strength she could muster to calm herself down enough to cooly say: "It was nice seeing you, Tyrion. Good to catch up. I fear I have a rather excruciating headache coming on, if you will excuse me, I will want to go home and go to bed."

One more disgusted glance at Jamie and Margaery Tyrell was out the door.

"What the hell just happened?" Jamie asked as soon as the honey-brunette had brushed past them toward the exit.

"Do you think we've stayed an acceptable time for it to be considered appropriate if we left right now?" Tyrion asked.

Jamie just shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'what do I care?' and Tyrion sighed. Of course, he didn't, why would he.

"Let's go home, then, and you shall learn about the problem Margaery Tyrell seems to be having with you, old man."

The 'old man' comment earned Tyrion a slap on the arm but he gladly took it.

"Oh and you wanna hold on to this," Tyrion gestured toward his champagne-filled flute, "or get a refill in, one for the road..."

"Why?"

"Trust me with this brother, I will be needing this and there's a slight chance that you will wantto be drinking with me..."

* * *

Once they had left the art gallery, slipped into the waiting town car Tyrion had hailed to pick them up, Jamie learned that a certain warrior-shaped blonde appeared to have been so frightened or so disgusted - or both? - by him, that she had left the art gallery as soon as he'd come in.

Jamie was disgusted and vowed to make it up to her, somehow. He didn't know how. All he knew was that he wasn't supposed to be an utter jerk, yet, there they were, sitting in a town car, speeding toward one of their family's estates and his stupid Lannister genes had - once again - and even without him actively doing so, hurt someone.

_Again_.

* * *

That night Golden_Phoenix went online.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Jamie has logged on.
> 
> Innnnnteresting, amirite?   
And yes, he's a jerk here, he's still not over Cersei (not really, can we blame him, really?) and he has never had to work to get a girl, he's worried she's not a conventional beauty and damn his Lannister pride, is worried about his reputation and what Brienne would do if she were subject to paparazzi attention.
> 
> He's just so bad at delivering that message.
> 
> Sometimes I wanna smack him.
> 
> Next up, mostly Brienne's POV - and maybe some internet.


	9. One Click Away - (9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People are online at the same time.

**ONE CLICK AWAY**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Oh, why the hell not," Brienne sighed and pressed the return key on her keyboard. Her friends Sansa and Margaery squealed but Brienne could not and would not share even the smallest level of their excitement. She, after all, had tried to convince her friends that online dating - dating! - would be an absolute waste of everyone's time. Especially on a site which didn't even require a picture. Which men would possibly stumble across her page? There wouldn't be any, right? Right? RIGHT?_

_'Now, how do I find the profile views,' Brienne thought as she took in the entire website, analytically scanning for clues. She didn't have to look extensively as there appeared to be a little counter right below the place where other dating sites would have a profile picture._

_"Seventeen visits', Brienne thought, 'that's more than I thought.'_

_The little envelope next to her user name, however, didn't look as if anyone had written a message. Still, Brienne had the mouse hover over the icon for a longer period than she would normally allow herself before sighing, closing the laptop and slipping deeper under her covers. That could wait, after all, why should anyone be intrigued by her?_

* * *

Margaery found her forty-five minutes later, lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, a tissue box sitting on the comforter next to Brienne's right thigh. She had not needed any tissues for the tears simply would not come.

She couldn't.

They would not come.

Brienne wondered whether she had dried up from all the crying about insults, about pathetic men that had insulted and mocked her, about how much she felt hindered and unloved in life. Men such as Hyle Hunt had continuously given her the impression that she could not be loved. When a man like Jamie Lannister seemed to be appalled by her appearance, it normally didn't bother her. This time, with this particular man, it had created a chain reaction within her, shock, hurt, embarrassment, despair, fear.

What was it about Jamie Lannister that she could not ignore? Why did it hurt so much? Most of all, she wondered, why were the tears not coming?

"Hey," Margaery said softly, the right side of her petite body pressed snugly into the doorframe.

"Hey," Brienne replied and slowly sat back against the headboard of her bed.

"You ok?"

"I don't really know if I am honest," Brienne replied, realizing that this, indeed, was the case. She did not know whether or not she was ok, didn't know what to feel and how to make sense of the last few social outings. First, there was the night in which an unknown admirer had covered their entire bill, then there were two occasions in which they had frequented the same place than King's Landing's, if not Westeros', most eligible bachelor - one which all had gone terribly wrong without Brienne understanding what she had done to deserve the negative attention, the stares, the overall weirdness, the other which could not go wrong simply for the reason that Brienne had fled the gallery.

Mockery.

No. Enough.

"You wanna hang out in the living room, maybe watch a movie? Should I call Sansa?"

Brienne nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, let's do that. And you know what? Let's get the show on the road and set up that account. Gambling debts are debts of honor, after all, eh?

Happy that Brienne, for whatever reason, didn't seem to be too upset about what had transpired earlier (Margaery didn't dare to ask about any details with Brienne being in a relatively good mood), Margaery let out a squeal that entered even the farthest corners of her apartment, her giddiness amplified by an excited clapping of her hands.

"Oh Brienne, it's gonna be so _epic_, just you wait!"

* * *

Jamie had created his profile and was absentmindedly browsing the website, wondering why he had bothered selecting a dating service that specifically stated there would not be any profile pictures required to sign up.

_'What's the point?'_ Jamie thought, leaving yet another characterless profile page.

"Golden Dragon for your thoughts?" a voice interrupted Jamie's thoughts and when he looked up, he saw his little brother standing in the doorframe, holding two glasses filled with amber liquid Jamie suspected was a very expensive whiskey from Tyrion's collection of alcoholic beverages.

"I don't get it," Jamie said, receiving one of the glasses and breathing in the aroma of its contents, "do people _really_ fall in love on dating sites?"

"Well, since you are bringing this particular topic up," Tyrion quipped and sat down opposite his brother on a small brown leather couch, "let me ask you again, how your internet dating is going..."

Jamie decided not to be annoyed with his little brother, despite a sudden wave of anger bubbling up inside of him. After all, he himself had brought it up.

"See? This website, for instance, you don't put pictures, right? How can people tell if they're _attracted_ if there is no photo to make sure?"

"Have you never been attracted to someone that didn't fit the supermodel type? Ah, of course not," Tyrion sighed.

"Tyrion..." Jamie said, suddenly realizing, once again, what an utter jerk he was. His brother, of all people he knows, did not fit the general norm, didn't fit the standard, didn't attract too many impressed looks from the other sex.

He, though, did, and Jamie felt the wave of anger ebb and a fresh wave of guilt flow through his veins, rendering him speechless for a moment.

"It's alright, Jamie. I am used to women falling at your feet, you can't help it, they just do. It's your goddamn looks, I know you are flattered but I also know that most of these women are pretty shallow in most instances and once you look past their beauty they show their true colors. I know how attractive it can be to be the oldest son of Tywin Lannister, the person that will ultimately own an empire. I've seen people lie their way into the hearts of others just to gain access to money, fame and wealth. That is not you, though, right? If you fall in love you want it to be real. So ... do you really not see the reason for that website's no picture policy?"

Well. _Now_ he did.

* * *

A good hour later after his brother had retreated to his room and Jamie was alone again, he could not stop thinking about what they had discussed. Ultimately, he had learned that not sharing a picture was yet another safety net, another way to control the information you put out there about yourself and your life. What he had considered cowardice, he learned, was mere chariness. What he considered difficult, was merely a different approach to meet people in a way that wasn't shallow or just based on physical attributes. Instead, this might actually be a good approach for _him_ of all people, as the name Lannister alone would ...

_'It would not work,'_ Jamie suddenly realized, _'I'd be back to square one. Just as in real life, women would do anything to impress me instead of being who they are.'_

Maybe this could work. Maybe people fell in love like this. Maybe he was done being shallow (because let's face it, he was).

A profile caught his eye. Rather, something on a profile caught his eye.

Did this woman really put 'swords' in the hobbies section of her profile? Yes, yes she did.

"_Knightsblue_," the breath that Jamie was holding without realizing, went out with a puff creating sounds that formed the name. His index finger hovered on the '_message_' button of the profile for a second before he tapped the finger down on the trackpad of his laptop.

_'Ah, what gives...'_

**Golden_Phoenix:** 'Hi, Knightsblue. I saw you've put 'swords' into your hobbies section. That's very intriguing, as I do fencing for exercise.'

Jamie was not sure how to finish up that first message. What should he say? Hope you have a good day? Cheers? XOXO, gossip girl?

**Golden_Phoenix:** "Hope you're having a good night. I am winding down with a second glass of whiskey."

* * *

Brienne's head snapped up. Sleep wouldn't come tonight as thoughts swirled around in her brain and not even reading the book she hard started weeks ago and had found interesting could help and tire her.

When her phone buzzed at 111:21 pm it was a noise she didn't expect and it startled her. Sitting up a little bit straighter, she reached for her phone and saw that the dating app had a notification pop up on her phone screen.

** _YOU'VE GOT A NEW MESSAGE_ **

Brienne's eyes widened in surprise but she could feel a little delight bubbling up inside of her. Someone had gone onto her profile and had decided to contact her, even if it were just to say 'hello', it was more than she had expected.

Reaching down to grab her laptop and flip it open, Brienne felt her heart quicken its pace. Maybe he was still online when she responded.

**Golden_Phoenix:** Hi, Knightsblue. I saw you've put 'swords' into your hobbies section. That's very intriguing, as I do fencing for exercise. Hope you're having a good night. I am winding down with a second glass of whiskey."

**Knightsblue:** Hi Golden_Phoenix. Thank for taking the time to drop in and say '_hi_'! I know the hobby is not likely one you'd find in most women's profile but I like swords and I like sword-fighting. A second glass of whiskey is quite brave, I'd be pretty drunk already. Anyway, I hope the winding down part is going great and you're having a good night!

Just as Brienne hit '_send'_ the icon next to the username went from yellow (which must have meant 'idle' or something) to a bright green. _'Does this mean he's online?' _Brienne waited and like three little dots in a speech bubble appeared beneath her message she learned that, indeed, Golden_Phoenix was online and typing away.

**Golden_Phoenix: **Swords are an unusual hobby, I give you this much. Normally, I don't drink as much whiskey but this one is really good, a very good Single Malt with rich flavors. If you're not used to drinking it, I reckon, you'd be drunk pretty soon. So you should get used to it first. Any embarrassing behavior you're showing when drunk? Better tell me now, maybe that'll break the charm.

**Knightsblue: **Charm? I don't believe in casting spells, I am more of a realist type.

**Golden_Phoenix:** Ah, generally me, too.

**Knightsblue:** Why are you awake, anyway? And don't say 'the profiles on here kept me up, they're so interesting, especially yours' because that would be bullshit.

**Golden_Phoenix:** I've had an interesting day that I am reflecting on. Usually, I would not have allowed myself a second glass of whiskey but tonight was an occasion for it. Plus, I just heard today that I might finally be able to overcome an injury. So, a mixed bag of things, some good, some not as good. You?

**Knightsblue:** Oh, my day has been interesting, too. I've had some interesting few weeks, actually. My friends have insisted I go out more and we have and it's a little overwhelming. I had to hit the brakes today, was just reading a little bit to get tired when your message popped up.

**Golden_Phoenix:** Am I interrupting you? I really do have impeccable timing.

**Knightsblue:** Don't worry, it wasn't working anyway. I was trying to read so I'd eventually be tired but my brain wasn't feeling it...

**Golden_Phoenix:** Oh good, I don't wanna disturb you. Is chatting helping?

**Knightsblue:** A little, actually. So far, so good.

**Golden_Phoenix:** Well, this might take a turn for the worse but I'd love to know what happens when you're drunk.

**Knightsblue:** ...

**Golden_Phoenix:** Come on, it can't be worse than me. One time during university summer festivities I allegedly impersonated all kinds of animals, so ... it can't be much worse, can it?

**Knightsblue:** It really can't. Thanks for the laugh. I needed it today.

**Golden_Phoenix:** My pleasure.

**Knightsblue:** Maybe I'll tell you someday.

**Golden_Phoenix:** And what would I have to do for it?

**Knightsblue:** I don't know ... win a duel?

**Golden_Phoenix:** Swordfight? I'm in!

**Knightsblue:** You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into, old man!

**Golden_Phoenix:** Old man? How dare you! :-D

**Knightsblue:** Your profile says you're 37. That's ... older than me at least. So, yes, I stand by what I said. _Old_.

**Golden_Phoenix**: _Rude_.

**Knightsblue:** Ha Ha!

Brienne yawned. It had gotten quite late and despite this conversation being as interesting and entertaining as it was, she was glad to finally feel the exhaustion of the day - the last weeks, really.

**Knightsblue:** It was nice chatting. Let's do it again, some time. I'm getting tired, finally. Hope that's ok?

**Golden_Phoenix:** How can it not? Hope you sleep well and I hope to catch you again, soon.

**Knightsblue:** I've just installed the app today, so there's a chance I'll see a notification pop up?

**Golden_Phoenix:** You should have your phone on vibrate.

**Knightsblue:** ...

**Golden_Phoenix:** Haha! Sorry, I've had to behave all day, it's wearing off.

**Knightsblue:** Goodnight.

**Golden_Phoenix:** Goodnight.

* * *

That night Brienne didn't dream of dark shadows, screams, and despair.

That night her dreams were bright and golden.


	10. One Click Away - (10)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An app notification pops up on someone's phone.

**ONE CLICK AWAY**

* * *

Sansa is the first to notice something is going on. It was the morning after the art gallery opening fiasco; Brienne should be in a somber mood but instead, Sansa and Margaery can hear Brienne whistle in the bathroom as she is taking a shower. Glances are exchanged, eyebrows are raised and yet, both women know better than to press Brienne into answering any questions they feel they want to be answered. If Brienne is in a good mood after last night's events, they are more than happy about it, ecstatic even.

Margaery volunteered - chuckling at how she would be beating everyone's step count for today by volunteering - to head three blocks north to a gourmet food bakery in order to start the weekend right.

She hadn't been gone for ten minutes when Brienne emerged from the bathroom, freshly showered, teeth brushed, hair combed through, wearing yoga pants and an oversized white shirt over a pink sports bra, the neon pink color shining through the rather flimsy material of the beat-up garment.

"Are you _ever_ gonna get rid of that shirt, Bri?" Sansa asked when her friend entered the kitchen.

"What kind of question even is this?" Brienne laughed, "how could I ever get rid of the shirt Renly gave me?"

"Oh, is that the one he gave you after the university football match when we all got _drenched_? I swear that was the worst thunderstorm I've ever seen in King's Landing, I don't think anything I was wearing that night stayed somewhat dry..."

"It was _that_ bad. I remember having to replace my phone because it wasn't water-resistant. _Worst_. _Night_. _Ever_!"

"Well, it got you that shirt. Still, it's so beat-up, it's seen better days, but I guess you could still use it in case you wanna paint a wall or something..."

Brienne just rolled her eyes at her friend and turned around to put down three placemats on the kitchen table before switching on the coffee maker.

"Marg is off to get the baked delights we most certainly deserve because ... it's the weekend?" Brienne laughed and Sansa nodded.

"Good, I'm starving."

Sansa could not help but comment, despite several very good reasons not to, curiosity got the better of her.

"So ... you are in a very good mood today ..."

"I am, aren't I?"

"You are and I'm glad to see it. I wasn't there last night but I swear to the Warrior, I would have punched this arrogant ..."

"Sansa, it's ok..."

"No, it most _certainly_ isn't ok, this man is ..."

"Sansa..."

"Bri, the entire Lannister family is unbelievably selfish, arrogant and overconfident. They think they own this city. Well, parts of the city, honestly, but they act like they own us all. They are expecting us to worship them, really, and I can't stand it. _Disgusting_, it makes me cringe just thinking about any of them. Tywin is the worst, I don't think I've ever been in a room with someone that is as evil and calculating than this old gnome. Then there's Cersei ..."

Brienne flinched. Cersei Lannister. The ice queen, the one woman that had shaken up King's Landing's high society by letting everyone who did or didn't wanna know participate in the mudslinging that her separation had been. A woman truly colder than ice, yet prettier than the majority of women Brienne had ever seen, certainly stunningly beautiful in her own icy way.

"Sansa, it's ok..."

"Bri, it's really not, I swear to all the Seven, this family ..."

"Sansa, it's _really_ ok. I was the one who ran away last night. I didn't even give them the chance to do anything disrespectful. It really is ok, nothing really happened..."

"Don't say _nothing_ happened, Brienne," Sansa interrupted her friend, "you were expecting negative experiences, you did expect them not to be on their best behavior and that alone, to me at least, is not ok."

Brienne sighed, placed a coffee mug in front of Sansa before she placed three plates on the placemats she had already laid down. Sansa had a point, come to think of it. She had left the event prematurely thinking that Jamie Lannister would, again, be very open about how he found her appalling, she could feel it and her instincts told her to run as far away as she possibly could.

_Shame._

They heard Margaery before they saw her, as she flew into the apartment, carrying two large bags of baked goods and balancing a cup holder with three cups on it.

"Order of _yum_!" she announced as she entered the kitchen.

"Oh, they still had their freshly squeezed orange juice?" Sansa said happily.

"They did, I'm glad I went earlier than usual," Margaery grinned and distributed croissants and the juice cups evenly.

"Is that blonde cute guy still at the register?" Brienne teased.

"He might be?" Margaery grinned, her face suddenly beet-red.

"Ah, that would explain it," Brienne laughed, "normally you'd call 8 a.m. an ungodly hour no one should be awake at on a Saturday..."

"Well, now you admonish me for speaking the truth," Margaery laughed, too, and started to devour her croissant. A small noise startled the group as Brienne's phone vibrated.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't forget about the 'no phone while eating' rule, let me just ..." Brienne said, fumbling with her phone, "turn this off."

"Ah, you mean the rule _you_ established? Way to go Bri," Sansa teased her friend.

"Ha Ha," Brienne simply responded, putting her phone on silent, getting rid of the vibration and putting it back on the table, display facing down. Brienne had noticed why it had vibrated and she internally prayed to the Maiden that her friends had not noticed.

Golden_Phoenix apparently also had an early start.

* * *

**Golden_Phoenix:** Good morning, Knightsblue. I hope you had a good night's sleep. I for one can say that the whiskey was delicious until the very last drop and my mind was a little clouded which created an extra nice layer of sleepiness last night. Anyway, I just wanted to see whether you have your phone on vibration. So ... _do_ you?

* * *

"Brienne?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you grinning?"

Brienne hadn't even noticed that a wide grin had appeared on her face as she quickly realized that her chat partner from last night had sent a message. She only regretted being unable to respond just yet, especially with her friends watching her ever so intently.

"I am not?" Brienne tried to deflect from the obvious but it didn't work. Her friends were onto her.

"Brienne, you totally _are_. What happened between last night and this morning you are not telling?"

"Nothing," the blonde said, but her tone gave her away.

"Brienne Tarth," Margaery squealed, "do you really wanna tell me you were chatting up a guy last night and he just messaged again? Is this what's happening? _Maiden_!"

Sansa quickly caught on and grabbed Brienne's arm, the sudden movement almost spilling the contents of her coffee mug onto the table.

"I _might_ have..." Brienne finally admitted after approximately thirty seconds of very intense staring from her two girlfriends and both howled in delight at the admission.

"Come on, you gotta answer," Sansa said.

"Noooooooooo," Margaery interrupted, "that's a mistake, you should wait a bit, he should know you're busy on a Saturday. Also, if you reply straight away you might come off..."

"Desperate?" Brienne offered and Margaery's mouth fell open.

"Bri, I don't ..."

"It's ok, Marg, I am just messing with ya," Brienne grinned and added, "I think I'll temporarily abrogate the 'no phone rule' but you guys are not going to read what he said or what I'm replying!"

"Ohhhhh please," Margaery whined.

"We wanna _knoooooooooow_," Sansa chimed in, both using their best puppy eyes at their friend.

"_Not_ happening," Brienne shut their curiosity down, picked up her phone and double-tapped the notification.

* * *

**Golden_Phoenix:** Good morning, Knightsblue. I hope you had a good night's sleep. I for one can say that the whiskey was delicious until the last drop and my mind was a little clouded which created an extra nice layer of sleepiness last night. Anyway, I just wanted to see whether you have your phone on vibration. So ... do you?

**Knightsblue**: Hey Golden_Phoenix, you're up early. Is senile insomnia already happening, old man?

**Golden_Phoenix:** ...

**Golden_Phoenix:** Is your phone vibrating or ...?

**Knightsblue:** _No_.

**Golden_Phoenix:** That's disappointing.

**Knightsblue:** It was, earlier, though.

**Golden_Phoenix:** _Oh_? Why would you change it? That's disappointing, really, I am shaken.

**Knightsblue:** I didn't want my friends to see.

**Golden_Phoenix:** Ohhhhhhhhhhh, am I interrupting? I am sorry about that but I felt ...

Jamie paused, his fingers still touching the keyboard of his laptop. What did he feel, really? She was interesting from the first word onward, he had enjoyed chatting with her the night before but what else was it that drove him towards her? He could not put a finger to it, didn't know what it was that he liked but he truly believed they had a connection and he was eager to know more about the mysterious woman he had just chatted up on a dating platform a couple of hours ago. So he told her.

**Golden_Phoenix:** I felt like we should continue chatting. I liked talking to you last night.

**Knightsblue: **You _did_?

**Golden_Phoenix: **I did. I didn't think much of a platform on which no one posted any pictures but it is kind of fun getting to know people in a different way, isn't it?

**Knightsblue:** It really is, I think it's a great way for people that are more introvert. Not everyone likes to just walk up to someone.

**Golden_Phoenix:** You don't?

**Knightsblue:** I _really_ don't.

**Golden_Phoenix:** Hm.

**Knightsblue:** I never really liked it. People judge, they can't help it. I don't like people looking at me.

**Golden_Phoenix:** Well, this I can relate to. Maybe better than you think.

**Knightsblue:** Well, if we didn't have that in common, we would not be on this dating platform, would we?

**Golden_Phoenix:** Astute observation, Knightsblue, you got me there.

**Knightsblue:** So ... if you don't mind me asking if you generally prefer to see pictures of people or to meet them face to face ... what brought this on? Why are you on here. Or are you just trying to hunt different kinds of prey?

**Golden_Phoenix:** I am shocked you'd think this little of me, yet again, you might not be entirely wrong. I am shallow, or at least I was. I was taught to be that way, couldn't escape it. This is me trying something new.

**Knightsblue:** How many profiles have you checked out that you actually found interesting?

**Golden_Phoenix:** _One_.

Brienne's eyes widened at the response and she had to re-read it over and over again. Sansa and Margaery had respectfully retreated into the living room when they saw how engrossed into the conversation their friend had become.

Brienne looked up and found them, rapidly looking at the TV that was running the morning news in the background, instead of watching their friend chatting with a stranger that could - with her luck, let's face it - be a serial killer.

**Golden_Phoenix:** Are you still there?

_Shit!_

**Knightsblue:** Yes, I'm so sorry. I've just set this up myself, I have browsed for a bit but ... I didn't connect with anyone enough to even chat them up.

**Golden_Phoenix: **Oh, I am honored you're still responding, then. Must be my lucky day.

**Knightsblue: **I would not necessarily call it lucky, I mean, I would not be on this platform if I were remotely successful with relationships, would I?

**Golden_Phoenix: **You mentioned friends earlier...

_Shit,_ he was right. She did have her friends, first and foremost Margaery and Sansa, but then there were Loras and Renly, Sansa's little sister Arya hung out from time to time as well. Robb and Jon would be back to King's Landing shortly, too, returning from their respective business trips to Essos and Dorne. Her chat partner was right, she had a reasonably big group of friends to show for.

**Knightsblue: **Yeah, you're right. I do have friends, it's just ...

**Golden_Phoenix: **There's something missing.

**Knightsblue: **...

**Golden_Pheonix: **I don't know about you but in my case, I know that I am missing something, I just don't have any idea what it is. I just know I want it. Does that sound _weird_?

**Knightsblue: **Not at all, seriously. Not at all. And you're hoping to find that on a dating site?

**Golden_Phoenix: **I have to start _somewhere _don't I?

**Knightsblue: **I suppose that does sound reasonable.

**Golden_Phoenix: **I am glad our conversation finds your approval :-D

**Knightsblue: **I never said that!

**Golden_Phoenix: **But you meant it!

**Knightsblue: **Did not!

**Golden_Phoenix: **Liar!

**Knightsblue: **...

**Golden_Phoenix: **Can I ask you a favor?

**Knightsblue: **That depends...

**Golden_Phoenix: **Can you put your phone back on vibrate?

Brienne's face reddened at the possible innuendo.

**Knightsblue: **Why?

**Golden_Phoenix: **Dunno. I supposed I'd like to know that it would cause you to see my messages. That you saw it was me. Is that weird?

**Knightsblue: **I can do that.

**Golden_Phoenix: **:-)

**Knightsblue:** Gotta go, Saturday's are usually quite busy here. Haven't found the time to work out all week and I need to get some unpleasant memories out of my mind. Talk later?

**Golden_Phoenix: **I was hoping you'd ask.

**Knightsblue: **Yeah?

**Golden_Phoenix: **Yeah.

**Knightsblue: **Well, enjoy your Saturday and I'll text you tonight. Keep your phone on _vibrate_, maybe? ;-)

**Golden_Phoenix: **:-O

**Knightsblue: **:-D


	11. One Click Away - (11)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess there isn't much action, just chatting.

**ONE CLICK AWAY**

* * *

Brienne could not wait to go back home. Mainly, to chat with her newly discovered chat partner on a - _gasp_! - online dating platform. She could send him a message through the app right away if she wanted but she felt like she would, indeed, come off as pretty desperate if she did. After all, it was just 12:04 p.m. and her morning jog (just a mile, her longer run was due on Sundays, short jogs are for Saturdays when you didn't wanna sweat), as well as a thorough cleaning of the kitchen, was done. Sansa and Margaery had gone after breakfast, snickering about Brienne's mysterious new 'friend' which had Brienne fuming at first but then she realized that her friends truly enjoyed seeing her enjoy something, or rather, someone.

She was smiling.

_Again_.

That had been a rare occurrence over the past couple of months, work was tedious, life was somewhat boring and the last time she had heard of a handsome and charming man, it had to be Jamie Lannister who had looked at her like she was the last woman on earth he would ever considering to look at again.

Now she could not wait to send a message to a random stranger on the internet.

_'That's kind of pathetic, Brienne,' _she thought to herself but could still not prevent a smile from forming again. Whoever this mystery person was, he had managed to make her forget some negative aspects such as her loneliness for a while. Hell, she had half neglected the fact that she indeed had a circle of friends she could rely on, who would always support her no matter what. What if he wasn't as lucky?

Her fingers hovered over the phone, her index finger almost touching the button to unlock it.

_'Ah what the hell,' _Brienne thought, unlocked her phone, started the app and found the inbox again.

**Knightsblue: **Well, hello there. I know it's not technically tonight as it is just a couple of minutes past noon, but my kitchen is clean, my workout is done and I thought I'd let you know I am available to chat if you're free. If you're busy, raincheck?

His icon remained orange, indicating 'idle', and Brienne moved from the kitchen into her bedroom, deciding that her sheets needed a change and her bedside table needed cleaning. Technically, Brienne owned a second bedside table, just to have the complete set but it currently lived in her pantry and served as storage space for basic ingredients and spices. Her own bedside table wasn't too interesting, either, she thought. A silver lamp with a broad white lamp shade stod on it, there was a big white alarm clock and the book she had been reading, an autobiography of the former first lady of the Stormlands.

Brienne stripped the bed, threw the fitted sheet, the sheets, and her pillowcases on a pile on the floor and retrieved newly bought and freshly washed sheets out of her dresser. White sheets, expensive linen, the kind you got in very expensive hotels. Brienne had splurged on them when her latest raise had come in, a raise she had fought long and hard for.

Just as she put on the second pillowcase (using two pillows for oneself was perfectly acceptable, didn't you know?) her phone vibrated.

**Golden_Phoenix: **I am glad you're available to talk. Quite frankly, I was trying to find reasons to text you but then you said you would and I was so confused I got a headache.

Brienne snickered. _Really_?

**Knightsblue: **Really?

**Golden_Phoenix: **Yeah, remember I am new to this internet dating business. I don't know anything about it, nor do I know whether or not there are rules. I just ... I have no idea what I am doing really. Forgive me.

**Knightsblue:** There is nothing to forgive, don't beat yourself up. I guess you're doing fine. I don't have any idea what I am doing either.

Brienne hesitated. Should she tell him that she had little to no experience? How would one tell such a thing, anyway? Would that put him off?

**Knightsblue:** I am not _too_ experienced, this is terrifying.

There. She said it. Now Golden_Phoenix would be deciding what to do with this information. Would he be weirded out?

**Golden_Phoenix: **We all start somewhere. As the saying goes, you have to kiss a lot of frogs... maybe you're actually lucky that you don't have to kiss lots of frogs before there's someone that's not a frog.

**Knightsblue: **You mean one of them eventually is going to turn into a prince? Mind you, if you could see me now, you could see me snorting. Loudly.

**Golden_Phoenix: **Well, I am just going to assume your snorts are extraordinarily cute now.

**Knightsblue: **You most certainly won't assume that.

**Golden_Phoenix: **Make me forget you just said something about snorting.

**Knightsblue: **...

**Golden_Phoenix: **What are you doing right now?

Thankful for the change of direction the conversation was taking, Brienne blushed remembering that she had just changed her bedsheets. Should she tell him the truth? He could totally get the wrong idea or assume she was making this up. She went with the truth anyway, it's what she stood for, it was the essence of her core.

**Knightsblue: **Cleaned the kitchen until fifteen minutes ago, texted you and then decided to change my bedsheets which I've done until you texted.

**Golden_Phoenix: **The sheets, _huh_?

**Knightsblue: **Shut up.

**Golden_Phoenix: **Do tell, though. Are they pink?

**Knightsblue: **Does my profile state I am a teenager? Of course, they are _not_ pink!

**Golden_Pheonix: **I wanted to ask. Now I know they're not pink. That's another piece of information I now have that you cannot take away from me.

**Knightsblue: **If you must know, pretty expensive linen, white, small embroidery at the sides. I kinda like them, they were pricey but I figured sleep is important.

**Golden_Phoenix: **Sleep is very important. I am glad I finally get a good night's sleep again, that wasn't the case until recently.

**Knightsblue: **I do recall you mentioning an injury. Did that keep you awake?

**Golden_Phoenix: **Partly, yes. It's very hard not to get addicted to painkillers if the prescribe the really good stuff. I have had word from my doctors that my recovery looks like it is going very smoothly, though. That's a piece of good news I didn't think I needed to hear this desperately yet here we are.

**Knightsblue: **That's good, though, isn't it?

**Golden_Phoenix: **It is :) Now if you don't mind me asking ... what brought this up?

**Knightsblue**: ?

**Golden_Phoenix: **What made you decide to venture out into the online dating world? Apart from the fact that there are too many frogs out there and you were looking for an effective way to filter them all out, that is?

**Knightsblue: **Ah, you see, I do have friends but I don't have boyfriends. My friends basically dared me and here we are. Had they not, we would not be chatting so I take it it wasn't all in vain.

**Golden_Phoenix: **You're optimistic I am not a serial killer.

**Knightsblue:** It wouldn't matter.

**Golden_Phoenix: **?

**Knightsblue: **I like swords and swordfights. Even if you were I could totally tackle you, tie you up and wait for the police to arrest you.

**Golden_Phoenix: **Tie me up, huh?

Brienne's eyes widened and then she started laughing. _That_ was what he got from this? Seriously?

**Knightsblue: **My point being, I am an experienced fighter. Even if you were a serial killer, I dare you to try ;-)

**Golden_Phoenix: **I am stronger than you think.

**Knightsblue: **If you're lucky, eventually you get to prove that point.

**Golden_Phoenix: **If I am lucky, indeed.

Brienne did not know what to respond for good five minutes and helplessly watched as her own icon next to her username switched from green to yellow, indicating that she had abandoned the conversation for the time being.

Who in all Seven Kingdoms was this man? Who in their right minds would be so ... optimistic after just a few messages? Granted, those messages were flying from him to her and back like wildfire but still ...

What was happening?

**Knightsblue: **I don't know what to say to that.

**Golden_Phoenix: **You don't have to say anything.

**Knightsblue: **This is a chat, not saying anything will eventually be boring.

**Golden_Phoenix: **Somehow I have the feeling that I won't find you boring, ever.

**Knightsblue: **You sound quite convinced...

**Golden_Phoenix: **I do, don't I?

**Knightsblue: **Very.

**Golden_Phoenix: **I can't even tell you why. It's just a feeling. Is that weird? It _sounds_ weird to me, it sounds like something that should freak me out, should freak you out or even both of us. But I couldn't wait to receive that text from you, whilst I genuinely loathe people. That's saying something. It surprises me, too, you know?

**Knightsblue: **I could be very ugly, you know ...

There. The cold hard truth. He just didn't know that she felt like it was actually true.

**Golden_Phoenix: **I could be, too. You don't _know_, there are no pictures on here, remember?

**Knightsblue: **I do remember.

**Golden_Phoenix: **I could be ugly, too!

**Knightsblue: **I highly doubt that!

**Golden_Phoenix: **You are sure about this ... why? I could be the least attractive man in the entire city for all we know. This is a platform sans pictures, after all. Plus, mind you, my character could be ugly as well.

**Knightsblue: **Yeah, that thought had crossed my mind.

**Golden_Phoenix: **_And_ ...?

**Knightsblue: **My gut tells me you're not. I can usually trust my gut, even as a pragmatic person.

**Golden_Phoenix: **Well, phew!

**Knightsblue: **Returning the question: What are you doing on this godforsaken platform that doesn't even allow pictures? Were you thinking you could find everlasting love on here? Ah, please read the last part in a very sarcastic tone, thanks! ;-) Also, while we're at it, *snort* :-D

**Golden_Phoenix: **Tut, Tut, Knightsblue, such a cheap shot at people who wanna find true love. That's not very ladylike!

**Knightsblue: **Who said I was a proper lady?

**Golden_Phoenix: **?

**Knightsblue: **Would a proper lady like swords and swordfights?

**Golden_Phoenix: **_Mine_ would. It's hella sexy!

**Knightsblue:** You're kinda dodging the question-

**Golden_Phoenix: **Yeah, I kinda am. Look, I've had this serious relationship that broke apart in a way I did not see coming. Maybe I should have, I think, but I didn't. I cluelessly stumbled into a completely transformed situation, people who weren't who I thought they were, a relationship that wasn't as intimate or as mutually honest and loving as I thought it was and even ...

Jaime caught himself before he gave away too much. He should not tell her about his children, about how they weren't his even though Cersei had pretended they were. He should not mention any of this to a complete stranger on the internet.

Why did it feel like he wanted to?

Should, actually?

**Golden_Phoenix: **Let's just say it was all a huge disappointment and I was mostly disappointed in myself. For not seeing what was happening and for being loyal to someone that did absolutely not deserve my devotion. Maybe that's why I am on here? I guess I thought I should seek to find people outside of my comfort zone, people I would actually have to get to know and be sure about. I can't make that mistake again. I've been with someone for years and years, not realizing that she was just about controlling me, not loving me as an equal.

**Knightsblue: **I am so sorry.

**Golden_Phoenix: **Thank you. It's been very messy but it's been a year. I was faithful all this time when she wasn't and it's kinda weird to look around and figure out what you like in a woman. I feel like I don't know what I am doing. I don't have a lot of experience with that, you know?

**Knightsblue: **Tell me about it. My friends convinced me to go out with them a little bit more often. I am pretty boring ...

**Golden_Phoenix: **I already said I doubt you are. Boring that is.

**Knightsblue: **Aaaaaaanyway ...

**Golden_Phoenix:** Sorry, go on...

**Knightsblue: **One night we had someone order drinks for us. All of us. That rarely ever happens, you know. My friends ... they are very beautiful and they're usually the ones that get a lot of attention. I don't. So that was nice. Then just recently I had someone look at me kinda weird as if I was the last woman on the entire planet they'd even consider.

**Golden_Phoenix: **_Harsh_.

**Knightsblue: **Tell me about it. It's the contrast I don't understand. One day, I feel like I am included, the next I feel like I wanna go home, curl up in a ball and cry...

**Golden_Phoenix: **So sorry that's happened. The guy with the drinks, though...

Jaime didn't think he should ask, but he was leaning towards asking anyways. Had she met the guy? Had he been nice? Had they gone on a date? Was that why she was on a dating site? Because that date had ... well ... sucked? Why was he so desperate to know?

Somewhere in the back of his mind was a small noise, a feeling, an inexplicable little jolt that wanted to tell him something. He stopped dead in his tracks, desperately trying to figure out what the jolt meant, which memory it wanted to trigger but as fast as it had occurred, it disappeared.

**Knightsblue: **Yes?

**Golden_Phoenix: **Was he nice? Or was it a pity drink?

**Knightsblue: **You mean because I was with two stunningly beautiful women? I don't actually know which of the two it was.

**Golden_Phoenix: **How's so?

**Knightsblue: **I don't know who he is.

There it was again, a blinding white light appeared in front of his eyes for a second, illuminating his vision and burning into his irises. The same jolt, the same sensation, the same trigger of a memory that kept escaping him the more he wanted to grasp it.

What was he missing?

**Golden_Phoenix: **How's so? Did he not introduce himself?

**Knightsblue: **No, he must've chickened out. The one we thought it could be had left and we could not figure it out. Too bad.

**Golden_Phoenix: **His bad if he left without saying hello. He was missing out.

**Knightsblue: **You really think so?

**Golden_Phoenix: **Yep. Don't ask me why I just know. I guess we can be happy it happened, right?

**Knightsblue: **Why is that?

**Golden_Phoenix: **Most likely, we would not be chatting away right now if you had met someone, right? Please don't tell me you're on here to cheat on your husband! :-D

**Knightsblue: **Not funny. But no, no husband, no boyfriend, no nothing. Just me.

**Golden_Phoenix: **You and your expensive bedsheets.

**Knightsblue: **I don't know why they don't have emojis on here. That response deserves so many eye roll emojis ...

**Golden_Phoenix: **Come on, you just smiled.

**Knightsblue: **Did not!

**Golden_Phoenix: **Totally did!

Brienne's face hurt from smiling during the conversation, minus the darker revelations that is, and she shook her head. How did he know that she was smiling? He had great instincts, a sense of humor that bordered dirty but wasn't too sexual per se and he seemed intelligent.

Where was the catch?

**Knightsblue: **Ok you got me there. I was smiling.

**Golden_Phoenix: **Knew it!

**Knightsblue: **There's one thing I know about you, too, now.

**Golden_Phoenix: **Which would be ...?

**Knightsblue: **You enjoy being right.

**Golden_Phoenix: **Can confirm. Am I right about you, though?

Brienne's felt a flutter in her stomach. Nervously she awaited his next text, just seeing three dots that indicated him typing away made her anxious. They had only been chatting for roughly an hour, where was that all coming from?

**Golden_Phoenix: **You're worth getting to know, I can already tell. Don't ask me how I know, I just do. So ... would you want that? Me getting to know you?

**Knightsblue: **I _would_.

**Golden_Phoenix: **:) :) :) :)

**Knightsblue: **:) :D :)

**Golden_Phoenix: **I'll let you get back to your sheets ( ;-) ) - talk tonight?

**Knightsblue: **I would love that.

**Golden_Phoenix: **It's a date!

Jaime closed the dating website, closed his laptop and looked up. His eyes widened in confusion and shock.

"_Cersei_? What are you doing here?is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some upcoming chapters are partly inspired by "Ayokay - Sleeping Next To You" - listen to it, read the lyrics and then wait for what's to come.
> 
> Because Cersei is here, bitches! :D <3


	12. One Click Away - (12)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lion, a witch and a video tape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wrote itself and wanted to be out already, so here we are. Ugh! Hope you like.

**ONE CLICK AWAY  
**

* * *

_ *** Previously ***   
_

_Golden_Phoenix: You're worth getting to know, I can already tell. Don't ask me how I know, I just do. So ... would you want that? Me getting to know you?_

_Knightsblue: I would._

_Golden_Phoenix: :) :) :) :)_

_Knightsblue: :) :D :)_

_Golden_Phoenix: I'll let you get back to your sheets ( ;-) ) - talk tonight?_

_Knightsblue: I would love that._

_Golden_Phoenix: It's a date!_

_Jaime closed the dating website, closed his laptop and looked up. His eyes widened in confusion and shock._

_"Cersei? What are you doing here? _

* * *

Cersei was as cold as ice. When they were children, Tyrion used to think of her as the ice queen which would upset little Cersei more often than not but the innocent little girl with the golden ringlets framing her head would eventually turn into someone resembling Tyrion's childhood image quite well. When Tywin and his wife Joanna adopted her at age two, they were not hesitant about adding an additional member to the Lannister family and the fact that Cersei and Jaime looked strikingly similar did help their cause. The two siblings almost passed off as twins, almost the same age, the same golden skin, the same blonde shiny hair, and the same dimples when they laughed and inseparable like really good friends that happened to be brother and sister.

It all started to shift when Joanna died giving birth to their little brother Tyrion.

No one noticed at first, it all became much clearer the longer time went on, but especially Tywin and Cersei blamed baby Tyrion for his mother's death. No one would dare to outright say any of the sorts but the underlying meaning behind their actions was apparent.

Slowly but steadily, Cersei turned into her closed-off self, transforming into Tyrion's childhood image of an icy queen, changing the room temperature as she went, creating silence and shocked glances at her coldness and determination to never be stopped, never be questioned, never bee underestimated. She was a force of nature and she made sure people knew.

During their time together Cersei profited off Jaime's love for her, devoured every last bit of his emotion in order to sustain herself and would never allow giving anything in return. Tyrion had always wondered why Jaime hadn't seen it earlier, didn't realized how she had leeched onto his love and devotion for her, sucking him dry to the bone all the while pretending to love him in order to remain in this doomed relationship.

To think that she passed off three children as Jaime's ...

Tyrion had been on his way to pick Jaime up for a drive into the city in order to grab a late lunch - see and be seen, still his mantra in order to remedy the bad press following the breakup - and was just turning around a corner nearby Jaime's study, when he heard his strained voice coming from inside. Since they had the rule to not invite clients to Casterly Manor, Tyrion knew it had to be a private meeting or a very strenuous phone call. Tyrion stopped in his tracks and listened intently, trying to figure out whether he was barging into a meeting or 'just' a call when...

"I have asked you a question, dear sister. What are you doing here? I do seem to recall that I told you to never come close to Casterly Manor again, after you insisted on breaking up, taking all your belongings and the children and move out. I don't recall asking you to come back and I do not recall allowing you onto the premises without my permission. I am asking again, and I am not repeating myself: What are you doing here?" Jaime's voice was dangerously low, predatory and intimidating. Other people might have backed away and have left the premises; Cersei was not other people.

"I missed you," Cersei's response was low but carried emotion. Could she be meaning what she was saying? Tyrion sighed. It would be a first, granted, but she could genuinely be missing her former lover, it was known that things like that tended to happen eventually.

Tyrion was merely afraid his older brother would allow their adopted sister back into their lives. Tyrion vowed right then and there to find a different accommodation should that be the case. 'If you're listening, and I don't care which of the Seven does, honestly, but if you're listening please help my brother Jaime to be able to resist. He's so much better than he was and he could be so happy without being suffocated by our dear sister. Seven! Help him!'

Looking around him to make sure no one had seen his little prayer, Tyrion smiled in satisfaction as he could not make out any witnesses and continued to listen.

"Well, isn't that just _dandy_," Jaime commented, his voice laden with sarcasm.

"Jaime..."

"No Cersei, no. You cannot expect to waltz into Casterly Manor after almost a year and demand attention. You cannot simply show up and declare you miss me and turn back the clock, that is simply not possible."

"You say that now, but you don't mean that. It's us, Jaime, it's always been us. We can be '_us_' again, I know it!"

"You don't understand it, do you? When you told me that the children were not mine when you told me you were seeing someone else, when you told me you were not able to be faithful to me despite your endless claims to love me, you destroyed whatever feeling I had left. There is nothing, there can't be no '_us_' because you made sure of it. I used to want you but that is now long gone. You made sure of it by cheating on me, by pretending to love me, by lying to me who the fathers of your children were..."

"I never pretended to love you..." Cersei protested, but Jaime dismissed her claim quickly.

"You know, at first I thought that I was the one that had done something wrong. I mean, I might have been too much, too overwhelming, thinking that you and I belonged together ever since we grew up together. Women like you are so used to getting everything, it's ridiculous. You've never been 'in' this relationship, not really. You had at least one step out of the door at all times while I was all in, thinking nothing's wrong in the world. You made promises you could not keep and you knew you did not intend to keep. Don't you dare say something now, I know it would just be another lie!"

"But Jaime..."

"For months after you had left, it would feel as if you were still sleeping next to me. I would wake up to find that you were gone, gone for longer than I wanted but I knew you had made your choice. You made your choice by cheating on me and still expecting me to be faithful, you made your choice by pretending that the children we had were actually mine when in reality each of them has a different father, you made your choice by not actually loving me, but merely the concept of love and the concept of being loved by someone. This won't go on Cersei, you cannot show up and expect me to tell you that I would be welcoming you back into my life. I've told you and your attorney that I would be more than willing to see your children as their Uncle Jaime but this is all I am offering."

"Do you really think I would allow the children to come here _unattended_ when I am not with them?"

"Well, if you insist on coming with them, those visits are no longer wanted."

"You can't be serious!" Cersei almost shouted.

"Oh I think he is _very_ serious," Tyrion turned around the corner and added, "I would normally say it is good to see you, dear sister, but as I recall you're not actually allowed to be on the premises by an actual court order. Unless you want those charges against you processed and this happy little occasion leaked to the press, I suggest you follow Jaime's advice and leave. Oh, and rather never come back here again, unannounced and uninvited. I trust you still know the way back out? If not, I am sure I can ask Bronn to escort you out, if it pleases you more ..."

Jaime shot Tyrion an amused and relieved look.

Cersei wasn't having it. Her posture was tense, a lioness ready to pounce.

"How dare you?" she spat out, her entire being radiating aggression and frustration.

"Excuse me dear sister, how dare I what?" Tyrion asked in an innocent tone in his voice Jaime knew was all pretend.

"How dare are you telling me to leave? Like I would ever listen to _anything_ you say!" Cersei shouted, now clearly losing it. Inconspicuously, Jaime pressed a small button underneath his desk and within a minute that was filled with Cersei's shouts of anger and pent-up frustration, Bronn appeared in Jaime's study and escorted Cersei out, his touch gentle at first but rougher the more Cersei tried to wiggle out.

"This is just gonna hurt more if ye keep wigglin'", Bronn laughed as Cersei added some kicks with her high heels to the repertoire.

"_HOW DARE YOU KICKING ME OUT JAIME, YOU WILL REGRET THIS_," Cersei's shouts could be heard all the way back to the entrance of Casterly Manor where Bronn made sure she actually got into the town care that brought her there. Eventually, he returned to Jaime's study to find him and Tyrion sitting on the corner sofa, each a Whiskey in hand.

"We'd ask if you wanted one, but we actually were planning on having lunch and you're the driver," Tyrion laughed. Bronn gritted his teeth and laughed a second after, "well, fookin' Lannister bitch is out of the premises an' I got to kick her out. I gotta say, it's a fookin' good day for me. I don't need a whiskey now, still high on dragging that bitch out!"

"Bronn! _Language_," Tyrion teased, a grin on his face.

Jaime laughed. Relief washed over him like a wave and the dam broke, his laugh bursting out uncontrollably. Tyrion looked at his brother, whom he hadn't seen laughing this happily in what felt like years (and maybe it had actually been years, Tyrion wasn't sure) and slowly shook his head in disbelief. When he finally calmed down enough for coherent thoughts, one immediate idea came to his mind.

"Hey Bronn, is the video system operative?"

Tyrion's eyes widened and realizing what his brother meant with the question, his grin intensified and he took a long sip from his whiskey. This was going to be so good!

"Can confirm, boss, why?"

"Excellent," Jaime smiled, "pull those tapes and make sure they're sent to the right person. I trust you know who I mean?"

"Aye," Bronn pretended to salute and ventured off to do as Jaime asked. Tyrion turned around to face his older brother, his admiration clearly radiating off him.

"You sent her away," he commented.

"I did."

"_Whoa_?"

"I know."

"What happened?"

Jaime hesitated for a second but found no harm in telling the truth.

"I've known I was done with Cersei for longer than I thought, even before I figured out she was cheating before I knew about Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen. I just had no idea I wanted something else, someone else maybe, even though I had no idea what exactly I was looking for, I started looking. As we both know, our family name has advantages but also disadvantages, especially when we wanna date."

At this remark, Tyrion flinched and grinned. Yeah, so much was true.

"And frankly, how does one date? I mean, I would not know, I've never had to do it..."

"First world problems," Tyrion grinned and Jamie playfully swatted his arm, but then Tyrion realized something.

"Wait a minute, you said you _started_ looking ... online? _Jaime Lannister_? Have you met someone?"

Jaime's blush was the answer the dwarf needed.

"Oh by the _Seven_, you actually met someone? Really? What is she like? Is she pretty? Is she funny? Have you guys met?"

Giddy with excitement, Tyrion had to put down the whiskey on the small glass table in front of them in order to wiggle around and clap his hands ecstatically.

"Yes, I did. Yes, really. So far, she's pretty awesome. She has a great sense of humor and likes swords. I don't know. Yes. No."

Tyrion tried to remember his questions to match the answers to them and when he got to the one about how Jaime's new acquaintances looked, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"You met her on the site that has no pictures?"

"Yeah?" Jaime replied, unsure.

"Now, isn't that perfect," Tyrion grinned but would refuse to elaborate further. Instead, he hopped off the couch, extended his hand and added, "come on dear brother, I think it's time to have an exquisite lunch in a very expensive restaurant to celebrate this very interesting day. Shall we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, who do you think gets to see those tapes now? ;-)


	13. One Click Away - (13)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lion, a goddess and a wardrobe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you that have not seen the lastest pictures of Gwendoline Christie in GQstyle - go, look at them and question your sexuality. That's all.

**ONE CLICK AWAY**

* * *

_"Are there copies?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Who has them?"_

_"I am pretty sure you know the answer. But he's not the only one. Regard it as a precautionary measure to make sure an erratic behavior like today's doesn't repeat itself. I would also be aware of the fact that I don't control the recipients of the material. I can't make them not release them, I can't make them not make any copies for their own safety and protection, I can't make them wait. Also, before you say anything about this being extortion ... I don't have to remind you that the person that got herself in trouble isn't Jaime or myself, do I?"_

_"No."_

_"Well, I think it best you took precautions for when this particular storm is going to hit our family again, father. We, on the other hand, have a press statement prepared and I do reckon that after watching the footage yourself you can agree that it is very apparent that Jaime isn't interested in resuming any form of relationship with Cersei, right?"_

_"Right."_

_"Good, because he really isn't. Anything else?"_

_"No."_

_"Glad I was able to warn you."_

_"You're not." _

_"No, not really, but it's fun when it's the other siblings that are in trouble."_

* * *

It had been fourteen different stores already and Brienne was bored. Fourteen different stores to find something she now concluded could not even exist, yet she got dragged along by Margaery and Sansa into store number fifteen in order to find a new dress.

"Don't you have enough dresses already? Brienne asked, slumping down into a comfortable looking deep violet armchair, normally reserved for poor husbands and boyfriends that were dragged along a female shopping spree.

"First of all," Sansa quipped, "a lady can never have enough dresses and that's a fact. Period. Second of all, Margaery can't be seen in a dress more than twice, she's out there, you know? People take pictures!"

This much was true and when the paparazzi were out in full force, Brienne honestly hated being anywhere with the younger Tyrell. Olenna's divorce had filled the tabloids for weeks if not months and the interest in the entire Tyrell family had been unbowed.

"Why do I even do this for you?" Brienne sighed but smirked.

"You love us," came a shout from one of the dressing rooms and Sansa and Brienne laughed.

"That itself is uncontradicted," Brienne said when she regained her breath.

"Good," Sansa smiled, "are you sure you don't wanna try anything on? It doesn't have to be a dress, although I feel it is a true shame that you're hiding those endlessly long legs ever so often. Your height is an asset and your legs are to die for, Bri. Use them!"

"I don't really think that's a good idea, Sansa. Also, it's fall season and ..."

"Come on, never heard of pantyhoses and stockings?"

"I have, but..."

"Tadaaaaaa," Margaery came out of the dressing room and twirled around in a navy-blue sixties-inspired dress that hugged her shape coaxingly.

"Uh La La, Madame, it's gorgeous. Do we have an occasion for this?" the shop owner approached them, measuring tape around her neck, a pincushion on her belt and a knowing smile on her face.

"We don't, I always wanna look fab," Margaery laughed and the shop owner joined in, indicating that she should twirl around once more.

"Well, no doubt you do in this," the shop owner, who introduced herself as Ellaria, said and helped with some small adjustments to the otherwise perfectly fitted dress.

Margaery beamed, she was a sucker for honest compliments and they all could tell the dark-haired woman wasn't telling their friend she looked good just to sell the dress, she really meant it. As the adjustments were added and Margaery was released back into the dressing room, Ellaria turned toward the other two women.

"Any of you are trying anything on today?" she asked, looking Brienne over from head to toe. Sansa grinned but Brienne flinched at the unwanted attention.

"Well, as you're bringing this up, my friend Brienne here," Sansa gestured toward the tall blonde, "is very aware of her height. She feels it's not an asset, rather a hindrance. I don't agree, I think she should use her height and her long legs. Do you not agree?"

"Oh, I most certainly do, come follow me, young friend," Ellaria said and before Brienne could protest, Sansa had shoved her lightly toward the retreating figure of the shop owner, who lead her past a roped-off staircase up the same stairs and into a private showroom above the main floor, concealed from prying eyes.

"We sometimes have people come in that don't wish to be seen, you know," she explained as Brienne looked at her, profoundly confused, "it's easier to be at an event saying 'here's the new dress I got at Sand's' or 'look, this suit was tailored just for me' instead of paparazzi following them into stores and snapping pictures of what they might be wearing on their next public appearance. I also do fittings in people's homes to safeguard their privacy but it all depends on what they like and need. Just as you need some privacy from your friends..."

"How...?" Brienne gasped.

"Knowledge comes from experience and my friend, I've had a lot of experience meeting people from all walks of life. I just know. Now, I don't assume you have anything particular in mind since you were dragged into here by your friends and didn't wanna do this in the first place, right?"

"Riiiiiiight, I wanted a quiet afternoon after cleaning my kitchen and bedroom and they just waltzed back in and decided they were taking me out. They're very persuasive..."

"I can tell," the older woman smirked, "but that's not going to deter us from making the most of the occasion, is it?

"Ummmm..."

"Your friend is right, your legs are remarkable," Ellaria said after she had made Brienne stand up especially straight, "we need to emphasize them a little bit. Not too much, because we don't wanna be too out there, but a tiny bit so that it drives men ..." Ellaria shot Brienne a questioning look "... or women crazy."

"Umm, I mean, if you think so..."

"I want you to see what I see, and I see a remarkable young woman with a lot of potential in many ways. One of them is making sure people see how strong and beautiful she is...," at that, Brienne had to suppress a snort and then a grin, remembering her chat from earlier, "and that she is strong and powerful and confident. Because that's what you should be, it's there, you're just not showing it but you should. Us females, we feel afraid to be powerful but we really should not be and I will try to find something that you'll be comfortable in but that will also show you just how gorgeous you are. Do you trust me?"

Surprisingly enough, Brienne did.

"I do."

"Good, then let's do this."

Twenty minutes later, Brienne was standing in the upstairs showroom in a black dress with spaghetti straps, black pointed semi-high heels, her hair combed back and her eyes made up with a minimal black smokey eye. Sansa and Margaery were sat across from her on a sofa, both gawking and in Sansa's case, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Oh my gosh, yes!" Margaery exclaimed, "you look _stunning _in this. Look at those legs, where do they start, where do they end, no one really _knows..."_

"See?" Ellaria grinned and Brienne blushed, a rosy color tinting her cheeks.

"Is there more?" Sansa asked, her eyes sparkling.

"One more, Brienne, you wanna show them?"

A still very timid Brienne hopped off the little podium Ellaria had put her on and retreated into the spacious dressing room, followed by the shop owner who had insisted to help.

Margaery and Sansa were still debating about the grade of Brienne's gorgeousness when the curtain opened a few minutes later and their jaws collectively dropped to the floor. Their timid, careful, pedantic, pragmatic friend was gone. In walked a goddess.

"Oh."

"Maiden."

"Oh, Brienne!"

"Oh my goodness."

"_Maiden_ have mercy!"

Brienne was wearing a white dress blouse with slightly flared sleeves, black dress pants with the same degree of flare that hugged her waist and pelvis just right and showed her long legs without actually showing them. To accentuate her beautiful neck and to contrast the white crisp shirt, Brienne wore a slightly loosened tie. The look was rounded off with the same heels she had worn with the dress.

"Oh my god, you can't take this off, we gotta go to lunch like this!" Margaery said.

"Oh, we absolutely do!" Sansa added, squealing with excitement.

"I don't think I can walk far in those shoes, guys, I have to break them in," Brienne hesitated.

"Well, let's share a cab in that case," Sansa's pragmatic approach earned her appreciative glances from both Margaery and Ellaria and Brienne just gave up.

"Let me just..." Ellaria disappeared in a corner of the upstairs showroom and reappeared with a black shiny leather jacket.

"That one goes with both outfits. Thankfully, it's a floor model and I will change my collections shortly anyway. I feel like it should be yours."

* * *

While the name Lannister had its disadvantages, one positive side effect of carrying the very name was that there would never be an issue in getting a spot in a good or even excellent restaurant and this Saturday Tyrion and Jaime took advantage of that fact.

They had Bronn call into _Winterfell Hall_ just as they left Casterly Manor and the table which would have been impossible to get was confirmed within a minute.

To counter the inevitable press interest that was going to follow from Cersei's appearance at Casterly Manor, Tyrion had made the point to choose a table in the center of the busy five-star restaurant. To see and be seen. Jaime had finally been able to leave the splint off his right arm and despite being unable to use the arm and hand fully, he felt a lot more whole than before.

"I will still have to ask you to cut meat for me, if that's what you're wondering," Jaime grinned as they sat down and Tyrion commented on the missing splint.

"Oh good, some things don't change," Tyrion laughed, happy to sit close to Jaime's right arm instead of his left, otherwise Jaime might have hit him. He was not able to at that very moment, his mouth was agape and his stare fixated on the entrance. Tyrion waved his hand in front of Jaime's eyes in order to gain his attention but it was to no avail, his brother was stuck in his observation so Tyrion turned to see who he was staring at.

Currently standing at the receptionist was Margaery Tyrell, youngest of the Tyrell family, her red-headed friend Sansa Stark (Tyrion had to find out who she was, eventually he just used the internet to be sure) and a very tall blonde woman that accompanied her. The contrast between the black and white garments the tall woman wore worked wonders to accentuate her height, her curves, and her skin tone. Standing tall behind Sansa and Margaery, she throned above them all like a goddess.

"Jaime?"

His brother did not react.

"Jaime?"

His brother still did not react.

"_JAIME_?"

"Huh?"

"Who are you staring at?" Tyrion grinned, his voice innocent but his smirk gave him away. "I mean, I know who you're staring at. It's the blonde from the bar and from the club and she's gorgeous. I know she is, she's quite extraordinary, that one. No wonder you weren't sure how to approach this. Such a tame lion you've become..."

"Shut up."

"Well, it might be time to introduce ourselves, don't you think?"

"Tyrion,..."

"In my case, re-introduce myself. But yes, we totally should, otherwise, you won't ever get a move on," Tyrion said, matter-of-factly.

"I don't ..."

"Oh, brother, don't start lying to me now."

"I am not..."

"_Liar_!"

"Tyrion..." Jaime warned him with a growl, turning his head back to face the entrance, watching _her._ Even from the distance, he could see her sapphire blue eyes, her elegant neck, her delicate skin tone. He craved her, inexplicably, he needed her. That scared him but somehow he gravitated toward her and he thanked the Seven that fate brought up another occasion to be in the same room as her.

"Margaery!" Tyrion exclaimed, and the three women turned around. Margaery Tyrell's face lit up and she walked toward their table, setting a steady and determined pace.

Sansa and Brienne trailed behind, Brienne desperately tried to hide her shocked expression and had only regained control over her facial expressions the moment Margaery reciprocated Tyrion's greeting.

"Tyrion _Lannister,"_ she said, smiling gently, "it is good to see you aside from the tedious process of making sure Olenna gets the divorce she desperately craved and boring high-society get-togethers. How are you?"

"_Splendid_," the dwarf answered, still amused by Jaime's bewilderment. The latter was still shell-shocked and unable to speak.

"Excuse my brother," Tyrion helped, we've had an _interesting _morning at Casterly Manor with an uninvited guest. We came to celebrate."

"We did, too," Margaery grinned, holding up two big shopping bags.

"Well, do you wanna join us? I hear getting a table here can be quite challenging," Tyrion quipped.

"Do you not mind?" Margery shot a questioning look at Jaime which rattled the latter out of his stare.

"I am sorry, ladies, where are my manners," Jaime collected himself enough to get up and pull out the first empty chair at the table which Sansa sat down. Jaime moved to the next chair, pulled it out and Margaery sat down. This left Brienne and Jaime to be the last ones standing.

"Mr. _Lannister_," Brienne pressed out as he approached her.

Jaime didn't answer, pulled out the chair and waited for her to sit down. When he retreated, the small breeze of air he left create goosebumps on Brienne's arms and she inwardly scolded herself for reacting this intensely to someone she loathed. When Jaime sat down next to Tyrion and Sansa, Brienne exhaled sharply and let go of the shopping bag she was still clutching in her left hand. This was an interesting turn of events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Awkward, right? :D


	14. One Click Away - (14)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two lions, three friends and a reveal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I am so sorry to have kept you waiting. I was busy in real life because I - oh dear - got married.
> 
> But here I am, here's an update and there's gonna be more chatting in the next one that's gonna be up next week! Hope you're all well <3

**ONE CLICK AWAY**

* * *

The awkward situation Brienne had found herself in proved to be less insufferable than she had imagined when the lunch situation had started to unfold in this very unexpected and very not desired way. Nothing could have prepared her for fate's weird humour, once again deciding that the unlikely pair should be getting together at yet another location. Her glass of water had to be refilled constantly by a rather diligent waitress, somehow Brienne felt like she was drowning in the situation whilst feeling as thirsty as a lost tourist on a camel tour in Dorne. Tyrion had shot her a sideways glance she could not quite interpret; she thought he had looked ... curious?

Jaime did look at her quite a bit, too, and every time Brienne realized that he was, she occupied herself with her glass of water again. If she continued like this, she would have to go to the bathroom every ten to fifteen minutes in just a short while.

'Damnit,' she thought and forced herself back to the vivid conversation that had started between Tyrion, Sansa and Margaery, obviously covering some recent celebrity incident Brienne wasn't familiar with. When she looked up, she felt Jaime's glance upon her again but against her timid nature decided to not care.

He would _not_ ruin their lunch.

Not him.

He wouldn't.

"So does that mean she gets a settlement now?" Sansa asked.

"Most likely," Tyrion answered, grinning from ear to ear, "after all, that paparazzi stalked her for the better of four days. She should have been allowed to kick more of him than just his reproductive organs..."

"_Ha Ha,_" Sansa laughed and ordered a bottle of white wine for the entire table. After their lunch orders were taken, Margaery slightly leaned in and lowered her voice conspiratorially.

"If that were to have been Brienne, she probably would not have let him live."

"Margaery," Brienne exhaled, wearing a shocked expression on her face.

"Oh come on, _Bri_, you know it's true," Brienne flinched at Margaery's term of endearment but the smug grin on her friend's face made her chuckle.

"Well, yeah," the blonde grinned and took yet another sip of her water. At this rate, she'd have to make a beeline for the ladies' room in about five more minutes.

"How's that?" Tyrion chimed in.

"Oh, have I never told you that I have a very good friend that is an exceptionally well sword fighter?"

"If you had mentioned that fact, I would have remembered, most certainly," Tyrion replied. Jaime swallowed, _hard_. This woman was a sword fighter? Did she enjoy one on one combat? Did she enjoy getting up close and personal with an opponent? Did she enjoy the sound of metal on metal when swords clashed? Would she want to take a long shower after practising and ...

"Jaime?"

"Yes, dear brother?" Jaime scolded himself for allowing his thoughts to drift away once more. It was one thing if it happened when he was alone, in the shower - maybe, in his bedroom - might have happened an inexplicable amount of times, but right then and there, with her, with her friends, with his brother, in broad daylight at a restaurant? _'Get your shit together, Jaime!_' he thought, wearing an innocent expression as he turned towards his brother.

"Have you gotten back to training yet, dear brother?"

Jaime knew what Tyrion intended to do and he was most grateful for the opportunity, so he took it. He raised his right arm, now sling-free but still tender.

"Almost there," the golden Lannister said, "I should be back to fencing in a few short weeks. I really miss it, but my recovery was more important. I wasn't able to convince Dr Tarly to let me exercise. I've lost quite a lot of my physique..."

"Ah, you're _fine_," Margaery grinned, emphasising the word 'fine' and madly grinning at her friend whose beet-red cheek colour gave away that Brienne, too, had been caught in a little daydream.

"I have to ..." Brienne said, getting up.

"Oh, of course," Jaime said, "here, let me..."

Jaime got up, swiftly pulled Brienne's chair to allow her to get up and use the restroom. When she got up, her left foot got tangled up in the straps of her shopping bag.

"_Oof_," was all she managed to say as she fell _into _Jaime Lannister's broad chest.

"You ok?" Jaime said, his eyes searching for any discomfort in her sapphire blues.

"It's alright, thank you, Mr Lannister," Brienne answered. Jaime lowered his voice so that the others would not be able to understand what he murmured. "I think now that we've come a little closer, you might start calling me Jaime."

Brienne's eyes widened but before she could escape to the bathroom she managed one last stern look and a hiss.

"I most certainly will _not_."

* * *

When Brienne returned, food had been served and the rest of the party had already started happily digging in except for Jaime who was waiting for her to get back. Without saying anything, he once again took care of her chair.

"I took the liberty to ask our waitress to store your shopping bag for the duration of your stay here," Jaime said quietly as she sat down and when Brienne shot him a rather shocked look, he added: "Don't stress. These people are very trustworthy and they would not ruin the reputation of this fine establishment by stealing. Even if they were to be stealing some very nice clothes..."

"Oh, to top things off, you're a peeker?" Brienne retorted, suddenly pretty angry. How dare he looking at the contents of her shopping bag, how dare he snooping. Anger bubbled up inside here, a white angry hot feeling that she needed to fight down or else she would be ruining everyone's day.

Jaime didn't say anything. She dared to look at him more intently.

"I don't appreciate you snooping," Brienne said with as much calmness as she could potentially muster.

"Noted," Jaime replied, "it won't happen again."

"Sure _won't_. I doubt you'd ever get the chance to peek at anything again that concerns me in the slightest shape or form," Brienne said, surprised at her own firm voice and stance. She didn't know what had changed but a few months ago, she would have already run from the restaurant, hurried back to her apartment and curled up on her bed, under her comfort blanket and waited for the embarrassment to be over.

"Duly noted," Jaime replied, hurt in his voice. That did surprise Brienne and she shot him a glance which he answered with a small smile. What was going on? Her thoughts were interrupted by Margaery who - once again - had been the most attentive.

"So you mentioned celebrating," Margaery quipped as she swirled the noddles onto her fork, "what exactly are you celebrating if you don't mind me asking?"

"Do we mind, Jaime?"

"I don't know, Tyrion, do we? After all, you're the one that is - second only to father - the most experienced at damage control," Jaime flinched at the mention of their father but immediately regained control. He was expecting Tyrion to not tell the story as to what had transpired at Casterly Mansion earlier but Tyrion surprised him.

"I don't see any reason not to tell them, Jaime. After all, the tabloids will be full of it in no time, anyway?"

"Oh?" Sansa added, her food temporarily forgotten, her mouth agape and both her and Margaery looked at Tyrion, eager to learn what the dwarf had to say.

"Well, yeah, sure, go ahead," Jaime said nonchalantly. As his brother opened his mouth to explain what had happened earlier at Casterly Manor, all he could do was to look at Brienne. How would she take it? Would she be appalled? Would she feel like meeting a Lannister was too much work, too much drama, too much publicity and would she really be opposed to ever see him again?

"Wow."

"Oh dear!"

"She did _NOT_!"

"She absolutely did. Screamed bloody murder, threatened that Jaime would regret kicking her out, the whole nine yards. Cersei was furious. I don't think I've ever seen her like this except for her sweet sixteen that I've ruined. She got so mad ... I am digressing, so sorry ladies. Anyway, Jaime had the ingenious thought to upgrade our security system at Casterly Manor and the tapes are with someone that can use them and that will use them. It is up to them when they do, though, but we can already tell it's gonna be headline news for weeks. As you know," Tyrion turned towards Margaery and grinned, "nothing a few strategically placed appearances out in public won't cure. After all, Jaime was right to ask her to leave."

"Absolutely. She finally needs to understand that we're done and that we were done for a long time," Jaime added, unable to tear his eyes away from Brienne Tarth. When he had helped her out of the chair earlier and she made contact with his broad chest, he swore he could smell her body spray or perfume. Sandalwood, lavender and something else that smelled minty fresh. It had mingled with the scent of her skin, creating a mixture that he found dangerously intoxicating.

* * *

He was not online, the icon next to the username was set to orange. 'He must have used the app on the phone and then forget it in the background,' Brienne thought to herself whilst she stared at the little circular shape that wasn't filled with the green colour she wanted to see.

Nervously, Brienne paced the bedroom.

She had already changed into her sleeping wear, a rather expensive dark blue pyjamas with silver embroidery that Sansa and Margaery had gotten her for Christmas last year. Her favourite sleep shirt was in the wash, sadly. The silky material melted against her skin and made her feel oddly shapely, almost feminine.

After the day she had, all Brienne had longed for was a nice relaxing bath and then a chat with her new acquaintance but so far no luck. He just wasn't online.

Just as she had resorted to ignoring him, should he come online, the small noise of the application chimed and the display of Brienne's phone lit up.

**Golden_Phoenix:** You still up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, do you think either of then might have a clue? A small clue? Anything? ;)


	15. One Click Away - (15)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chats, questions and a tabloid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back already.
> 
> Buckle up!
> 
> This is the longest chapter to date!

**ONE CLICK AWAY**

* * *

**Golden_Phoenix: **You still up?

Brienne exhaled sharply. There he was, he came online just as she had resorted to reading a book and ignoring this man for the night. Snuggled up with an autobiography and a hot chamomile tea, in her silken dark blue pajamas and accompanying - yet not even matching in the slightest - very pink fluffy socks, for an outside observer Brienne must look like the paradigm of an old cat lady.

She chuckled.

She decided that it could be a perfect answer.

**Knightsblue: **Oh you know, I am the literal paradigm of an old cat lady, so snuggled up in my bed, all comfy cozy, tea right next to me, book in hand, warm fluffy socks and a thick comforter. Awake, yes. Is it an old cat lady - Saturday? Most definitely.

**Golden_Phoenix: **Oh, if I am disturbing your cat lady slumber party for one (I am assuming you don't actually own a cat?) we can always talk at a later time?

**Knightsblue: **I am offended.

**Golden_Phoenix: **?

**Knightsblue: **You said you found my profile intriguing, yet, I now have proof you've not even read it correctly. Pathetic, pathetic. Why am I even talking to you? ;-)

**Golden_Phoenix: **I didn't know your aversion to cats was rooted that deeply. I, too, like dogs a lot more, if you must know.

**Knightsblue: **Well, that's a relief.

**Golden_Phoenix: **Just that?

**Knightsblue: **Well, so far you don't seem to qualify for a serial killer so I should say we're good to go. In terms of chatting tonight, that is.

**Golden_Phoenix: **There I was, thinking for a split second: Hey, she wants a _date_.

Brienne's eyes widened.

When it came to situations that left her speechless, Brienne could name quite a few. There was that one time during high school she had to give a presentation in front of the entire class and got so nervous, not even a sound left her mouth. After trying her hardest, her teacher had the realization to convert an oral presentation into an essay which Brienne - no surprises there - aced a few days later.

Fractions of seconds passed and Brienne's mind was occupied by a myriad of thoughts, examples of her own insecurity, examples of people mocking her, examples of things she had to endure from the boys at her local high school to her current boss, Petyr Baelish, who for some reason found her to be likable but an easy target at the same time.

She swallowed, her breathing coming in raggedly.

If a simple suggestion by a stranger on the dating platform could get her so worked up, maybe this all wasn't such a good idea? Maybe she should just accept that she'd really end up an old cat lady.

**Golden_Phoenix: **You still there? Knightsblue? Did I say something to offend you?

**Knightsblue: **No, it's ok. I know you were just joking. It's all good!

**Golden_Phoenix: **Is it, though?

Was it?

Was it really?

**Knightsblue: **It's ok, it really is. Don't worry about me, it's not often that somebody insinuates that I could actually successfully ask someone out, let alone someone like you.

**Golden_Phoenix: **What is that supposed to mean?

**Knightsblue: **We've already established that you're handsome...

**Golden_Phoenix: **_YOU_'ve established that - I never said such a thing! :-D

**Knightsblue: **That smiley is totally giving you away! You _are _handsome!

**Golden_Phoenix: **Well, ... what if I were? What would that change?

**Knightsblue: **For me? _Everything_.

**Golden_Phoenix: **And why is that?

**Knightsblue: **Come on, we've established that. I already told you that I was ugly.

**Golden_Phoenix: **And I said I didn't think that could be the case. Now, if you had actually insinuated that we should go on a date, I would have happily accepted.

Brienne shook her head slowly.

He could not be meaning that. He could not possibly wanna do this.

**Knightsblue: **You can't want that.

**Golden_Phoenix: **I have a proposal for you.

**Knightsblue: **I am listening.

**Golden_Phoenix:** How about we start off by telling each other one thing that we haven't shared with anyone else ever before. If we feel comfortable doing this, it might help to see how far we wanna take this. Just a suggestion. You're free to leave this chat now and never come back. I'd be sad but I'd have to accept it. It's your call.

**Knightsblue: **This _is_ intriguing. So if I asked you whether or not you were a serial killer, you'd answer truthfully?

**Golden_Phoenix: **I never said anything about questions!

**Knightsblue: **I am adding them!

**Golden_Phoenix: **One each, the same as for those lesser-known facts. No cheating.

**Knightsblue: **How am I supposed to cheat?

**Golden_Phoenix: **I'll know if you're lying.

**Knightsblue: **No you won't.

**Golden_Phoenix: **Try me.

Oh, ... _daring_. Brienne had thought about leaving this conversation and essentially ending this - whatever _this_ was - when he suggested meeting but this could potentially be fun.

**Knightsblue: **You wanna go first?

**Golden_Phoenix: **I would have been a gentlemen, but if you insist. Ok. Here goes: I have a little brother and I envy his carefree nature. Whatever life has thrown at him, he's remained positive, attentive and welcoming. If I had been through what he's been through, I don't know if I were to have been able to do this the way he has. Emotional scars and all, he's overcome everything and to me, he lives the way I want to live my life. I do envy him quite a lot but I never told him. Also, he's the funniest guy I know.

Phew.

Phew.

Phew.

_'So ... he has a brother,' _Brienne immediately deducted from this statement, a younger brother in fact. Someone he, despite the circumstances they were living in, respected and admired.

**Knightsblue: **He sounds like a wonderful person.

**Golden_Phoenix: **He is. Next, I see him, I'll be sure to actually tell him that. It felt good to admit it. Thank you.

**Knightsblue: **You don't have to thank me, you chose this of the potential facts about you. It is obviously very important to you.

**Golden_Phoenix: **It sure is. You're up.

**Knightsblue: **Phew, that's a hard one. There are quite a few to choose from.

**Golden_Phoenix: **Take your time. I am not going anywhere.

**Knightsblue: **That's good to know. Honestly. I guess the main thing I've told people, but the nasty details I haven't even told my best friends. I've already told you that I am by no standard a beauty and that is definitely true. I was subject to ridicule during my time in high school and it got so bad that I had full weeks in which I would not leave the bed and wouldn't be able to go to school and face the people that didn't let me forget that I wasn't fitting a template of what they'd call an ideal classmate or more broadly speaking, an ideal girl. I was a nosy know it all, that hasn't changed to this day because that's who I am, I like to know things and I like to be right. I guess that's another fact about me that don't admit to people very often, if you wanna count that, too. During my time in high school some of the boys thought it would be funny to try to come up with a bet that involved several stages. They wanted to see who could get me to go out with one of them, the wanted to see who could get me to kiss one of them and the grand prize was for letting me believe one of them cared enough about me that I would go to bed with them. I only figured it out when his pants were almost down his ankles and the others were on the other side of the door, wolf-whistling and ruining his game. I was _mortified_. My father immediately chose another school for me to transfer to, he never asked for any details. That I am grateful for. It would have broken his heart.

**Golden_Phoenix: **I would have broken their noses.

**Knightsblue: **No you would _not_ have. Let's face it, when you're beautiful and popular, you get away with these things and you feel like it is no big deal, look, I get it, being popular, desirable and beautiful has its disadvantages, too. I would not be able to stand the constant limelight, trust me. It doesn't make what they did less harsh or less disgusting, but here we are.

**Golden_Phoenix: **I am so sorry that's happened to you. I am grateful that you chose to tell me. I appreciate your honesty. I can't imagine how you must have felt and I can't imagine what it is like now ... sharing this with me. Are you ok?

Brienne wiped a single tear from her left cheek and smiled. She was ok. Somehow it felt completely right to tell him and she felt at ease. It was some sort of therapeutic release and even if this all lead nowhere, Brienne knew that opening up like this and reliving these moments without the heartbreak and with less and less pain involved would be beneficial for her eventually. She could feel a huge weight lifted off her shoulders the longer she stared at his last question.

_Are you ok?_

**Knightsblue: **Yes, surprisingly so. Thank you for listening. That means a lot.

**Golden_Phoenix: **Any day :-D - I am glad you're ok.

**Knightsblue: **Can I ask a question now?

**Golden_Phoenix: **I am not a serial killer.

**Knightsblue: **That's _not_ it.

**Golden_Phoenix: **:-D Had to ... go ahead, then!

**Knightsblue: **Do you really find sword fighting sexy?

**Golden_Phoenix: **Easy. _HELL YEAH._ The precision, the elaborate dance, the anticipation of the next move of your opponent. Exhilarating! Also hella sexy.

**Knightsblue: **:-))

**Golden_Phoenix: **My turn?

**Knightsblue: **Ok!

**Golden_Phoenix**: Would you wanna meet me but not meet me?

Brienne's heart started racing again. What did he mean?

**Golden_Phoenix: **We could both be at a crowded restaurant, one that is so occupied all the time that we would not know who we were else we disclosed it. We'd be in the same room, we might even sit close by but we could chat. And if we're comfortable finding out, we find out.

**Knightsblue: **We've been chatting for two days, are you sure?

**Golden_Phoenix: **Is that weird?

**Knightsblue: **Kinda?

**Golden_Phoenix: **I know. You see, my real-life relationships don't ever go anywhere. I didn't even know what to look for, what to do and how to do things. This is a completely new approach to any of this. I have no idea how this is gonna go. I try to be as courteous as can be, I promise. If you don't wanna tell me it's you, you don't ... so many people are on their phones, I don't think we'd be the only ones. You don't have to come alone, you know? You could bring one of your friends, just to be sure. Whatever you feel comfortable with. I don't wanna push you. You decide.

_You decide._

For one reckless moment, Brienne considered it.

Chickened out.

Considered it again.

Got frightened.

Considered it again.

Broke into a furious sweat.

But considered it.

**Knightsblue: **This is crazy and I've never done anything this ...

**Golden_Phoenix: **Strange?

**Knightsblue: **I was going to type 'reckless' but strange is also fitting.

**Golden_Phoenix: **I would totally understand if that's too much to ask, honestly. Forget that I brought it up. It's too much.

**Knightsblue: **I'm bringing my friend. And I don't have to tell you who I am or that I am even there. That's it, that's my offer.

**Golden_Phoenix: **You have no idea how happy that just made me. I am this emoji: :-D

**Knightsblue: **The limitation on the emoji expressions that can be used in this chat on this dating app is seriously starting to insult me.

**Golden_Phoenix:** You don't believe me?

**Knightsblue: **Oh, trust me, I can feel your enthusiasm through my phone.

**Golden_Phoenix: **Oh good. So ... _when_ do we do this?

**Knightsblue: **I'm gonna be out of town very soon, work-related trip, but how about Saturday, two weeks from now? That gives us time ... to chat a little, see if we still wanna do this and if we do, we do it.

**Golden_Phoenix: **Did I tell you that I am not the most patient man out there?

**Knightsblue: **Not explicitly. I got the idea, though.

**Golden_Phoenix: **Cruel.

**Knightsblue: **Attentive. Big difference, old man.

**Golden_Phoenix: **And we're back at the insults. Lovely. :-D

**Knightsblue: **Come on, I am just teasing!

**Golden_Phoenix: **Never said I did not like it, did I?

* * *

Sansa's shriek had their waitress almost drop two coffees onto their table when Brienne told her friend on their way to the outer edges of the Stormlands for business purposes. Sansa tagged along on miles, dying to know the outskirts of the Stormlands and spending some time with her friend without the omnipresent and very all-encompassing Margaery Tyrell was something Brienne desperately needed. She hadn't anticipated the shrill shriek of excitement and panic that Sansa let out once she told her that she would be seeing mystery man in roughly one and a half weeks.

"I can't believe you _agreed_ to that!" Sansa said and profoundly apologized to the waitress in the airport restaurant for her loud noise.

"I can't either, but here we are," Brienne admitted, putting one packet of sugar and two servings of cream into her coffee, rapidly stirring the contents of the mug together to blend into something she'd be able to drink without the harsh taste of black coffee overpowering her senses.

Sansa opened the gossip magazine she had picked up from one of the airport vendors.

"Look, Tyrion didn't promise too much. It's not the front page, but she has a full double-page full of her most scandalous moments," Sansa grinned, pointing at Cersei Baratheon's face, fully blown up to fit half a page on the tabloid's 'who has gone nuts this time' section.

"Looks like Jaime really upped his security equipment," Brienne said, taking a sip from her big white coffee mug.

"Sure thing," Sansa grinned, reading through the comments, "looks like there's a full-blown meltdown going on. It says they have the video on their website, too."

"Oh wow," Brienne said, not knowing what else to add to this but Sansa had already retrieved her phone. Apparently, they were going to check out the video of Cersei Baratheon in its full glory.

"I am not letting you off the hook in regards to your date, missy," Sansa grinned, "but gossip first. I mean, we kinda knew that it would be happening. I feel like I am an insider. Margaery gets to know so many things beforehand, I am jealous sometimes, not gonna lie. Being a Stark, I don't get too many invitations, she's always front and center. I don't like it that much, though, so it's ok. Ah, here it is!"

Sansa clicked the video. From Brienne's angle, she could not fully see the video screen but she saw what appeared to be a very nicely decorated and luxurious room that looked like office space, but more personal. Somehow she knew it had to be Jaime's.

_'Stop it Brienne, focus!'_ she scolded herself and tried to pay attention.

She listened to Jaime telling Cersei how he had found out that the three children she had pretended were his, in fact, weren't. Brienne could tell from the way that he was talking that he was deeply hurt and troubled by it. Next up was Jaime explaining how he had felt inadequate as if he had done something wrong, as if he deserved this.

Brienne shook her head intently. No one deserved to be deceived like this, no one.

_No one._

They listened as Cersei incredulously asked Jaime whether he was serious.

How she insulted Jaime's brother.

_Like I would ever listen to anything you say._

Oh.

Oh.

Oh.

Whatever_ life has thrown at him, he's remained positive, attentive and welcoming._

Oh.

Oh.

Oh no.

_Also, he's the funniest guy I know._

Brienne's pale complexion became even paler to the point that it turned slightly unhealthy. No. That could not ... this _had_ to be a total coincidence. It could not be ...

"Bri? What's the matter?"

"I ... I just ... I think ... never mind."

"I _certainly_ mind, you're as white as Lady Stoneheart, the ghost that allegedly haunts the Great Hall of Winterfell. Are you really ok?"

"I will be fine, Sansa, it's nothing. Really. It's ok."

Sansa looked at her, unsure whether to believe her half-assed lie but decided to let it go.

"Oh look, there's another video!"

This shorter video featured Tyrion and Jaime, each a whiskey in hand, sitting in the same room.

_"You sent her away," _Tyrion's voice could be heard._  
_

_"I did."_

_"Whoa?"_

_"I know."_

_"What happened?"_

_"I've known I was done with Cersei for longer than I thought, even before I figured out she was cheating before I knew about Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen. I just had no idea I wanted something else, someone else maybe, even though I had no idea what exactly I was looking for, I started looking. As we both know, our family name has advantages but also disadvantages, especially when we wanna date."_

With that, a very blonde and very curvey reporter from the tabloid appeared: "So Ladies and Gentlemen, it looks like one of Westeros' most eligible bachelors has finally decided he wants to date. So buckle up, friends, it's gonna be a hot rest of the year with Jaime Lannister officially on the market!"

_I started looking._

Oh.

What.

The.

Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo ....
> 
> what the hell?


	16. One Click Away - (16)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Lannister, a TV host and a probability.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that has left kudos or comments on this story. I feel like I should express my gratitude for each and every one of you. I cannot tell you how appreciative I am of every single one of you. Thank you for making me feel welcome on here and for continuing your support of my little corner of this world.
> 
> I hope this chapter is again liked and received well. <3

**ONE CLICK AWAY**

* * *

"What the hell ... what the actual hell ... what ... ugh ... no way ... _UGHHHH_!" Brienne continued on until they reached their departure gate and Sansa could not stand it much longer. With surprising force, she yanked Brienne around so that the latter had to face her.

"_Brienne_!"

"Yes?"

"You _worry_ me!" Sansa said, her eyes widening and her expression solemn and a little scared for her friend.

"I'm so sorry," Brienne hurried to say but she could not hide the added layer of feeling that she was transporting with these little three words. Something had happened, she knew it, Sansa knew it. All Brienne had to decide was whether or not she was going to tell her. Forcing herself to look Sansa in the eye, she quickly drew a deep breath.

"I can't tell you just yet, I need to be sure of something first," Brienne explained, not explaining anything at all.

Sansa's brows furrowed.

"_Ok_"?"

"It's ... I have a theory and I need to be sure I'm right. If I am - the Gods forbid! - it's ... _phew_, ... it's something."

"You _really_ worry me, Brienne, are you ok? I mean, physically? Are you ill?"

"Oh Sansa, no, no, it's nothing like that, at all. Don't worry, I am super duper healthy. It's about the dating site..." Brienne reluctantly admitted. They were called to board the plane in boarding group 2 and both proceeded to the jetway entrance to have their boarding passes scanned.

"Oh, Miss Tarth, Miss Stark, we are inviting you to First Class today," the gate agent announced and their lights flashed red instead of green, "do you mind stepping aside and letting my colleague issue you your new boarding passes? It will only be a minute and we'll have you join whenever you're all set, ok?"

Giddy with excitement, Sansa stepped towards the podium and Brienne followed her, a little less enthused.

While the second gate agent worked on Sansa's boarding pass, Brienne could not help but wonder ... so she asked.

"Oh, that can have all different kinds of reasons, darling," the older woman behind the counter replied, her name tag reading 'Walda', "sometimes it's the status with the airline, sometimes it's the ticket class, sometimes it's a spontaneous booking and sometimes someone buys it cash right here at the airport."

"Do you happen to know which one of those possibilities apply here?" Brienne pressed a little, dissatisfied with Walda's answer to some extent.

Walda checked her screen, retrieved the necessary data and grinned.

"Oh this one was bought, darling. Do you happen to work for one of the Lannister firms?"

"Ohhhhhhh, that might have been Tyrion," Sansa chimed in, "remember? I told him I was going to accompany you on that business trip. He must've pulled some strings. Oh, how lovely."

Brienne exhaled sharply. Right. Tyrion. Their unexpected lunch with the very charming and the very not charming Lannister. That must have been it, the ever so perceptive Tyrion must have remembered what Sansa had told him. There was no denying the dwarfish Lannister brother had been very smitten with Sansa and by the look on her face when she realized a Lannister had bought them upgrades, Brienne could tell Sansa was neither the one to say no to a free upgrade nor to a certain Lannister - if only he asked nicely.

_You see, my real-life relationships don't ever go anywhere._

As they sat down in the second row of the aeroplane, the first sip of the welcome drink - champagne - relaxed Brienne a little more than she'd normally allow on a work-related trip.

Her thoughts spun back to her chat partner.

What if this _was_ Jaime Lannister?

How sure was she about that? Could it all be just a big coincidence? Did fate have a very cruel way of letting her know that she could only be impressive to someone as beautiful as Jaime Lannister by chatting on a platform that didn't allow any pictures?

_I have no idea how this is gonna go._

_'Well, Jaime, me too. I don't either. Let's find out if this IS you...' B_rienne thought and turned around to face Sansa. Time to tell her she would be going out with her on a Saturday dinner date.

* * *

Tyrion was sat at the same hotel bar they had been at weeks ago, absent-mindedly stirring his Latte Macchiato and reminiscing about the last forty-five minutes of his life that had turned out rather differently from what he had anticipated.

"Aren't you glad this is now finally over?" a female voice caught his attention and without turning his head he knew who had addressed him. He turned around and smiled.

"I kinda am," he grinned and faced Margaery Tyrell, "although .. it is known your family is very generous with my salary so I am actually half-sad that my engagement with Olenna's divorce has come to such an abrupt ending."

"Well, who knew someone other than a Lannister could employ a PI and find dirt on Olenna's too young husband," the honey-blonde grinned and sat down on the barstool next to Tyrion.

"Who coulda' known," Tyrion laughed.

"So, what's next for you now that you're off the hook in terms of going to court with the big publicly discussed Tyrell divorce," Margaery asked.

"Well, our family owns several companies ... somewhere in one of those, an employee will be needing legal counselling one way or the other. There's always going to be work for someone like me," Tyrion took a big sip from his cooling Latte Macchiato and added a question himself: "And you? Anything new with you or your friends?"

"Ah," Margaery said, gesturing for the barkeeper to take her order of a non-alcoholic cocktail.

"So?"

"Any of my closest friends you're interested in?" Margaery mocked him playfully and Tyrion could not help but laugh in return.

"Ah you caught me," he admitted and raised his hands in defeat.

"So, it's not Brienne..." Margaery started and Tyrion raised his eyebrow in confusion. Why would even Brienne's best friend immediately jump to the conclusion that of the two of them she wouldn't be the one worthy of attention from him? That didn't sound very supportive.

"Why would it not be her?"

"Oh come on, I saw the goo-goo eyes you made at Sansa during lunch just as I saw your brother look at Brienne. I can tell you're smitten with Sansa just as I can tell that Jaime is very smitten with Brienne. Of course, she would _NOT_ believe me when I told her that I caught him staring several times. I don't know if she'd be able to like him back, though. I think she kinda started dating a couple of days ago? It's all weird. She's started this internet dating site ..."

For a second Tyrion's mind went blank.

Entirely.

Wait. What?

'_This has to be the greatest prank the universe has ever played on anyone_,' Tyrion thought. If chatter and chattee turned out to be Brienne and Jaime ... it would be a very unlikely chance that they would be but Tyrion didn't want to challenge faith in any way ever again.

"Interesting. I admit the thought had crossed my mind, too, you know? Bonding with a complete stranger? It sounds like quite a thrill, come to think of it," Tyrion said earnestly.

"Can you believe there are sites without any pictures?" Margaery asked and Tyrion choked on the sip of his Latte he had been taking.

"I'm sorry, what?" he coughed.

"Yeah, Brienne has told me all about it. When we suggested she should try looking online this obviously wasn't what we had in mind, you know? We thought it would be fun to look at a lot of guys and then just start swiping left or right with her. Naturally, being Brienne, she went for the most anonymous option of them all. She's just very shy, I believe this suits her the most," Margaery explained and Tyrion's heart quickened. The more Margaery explained, the more probable it sounded. Jaime's mysterious chat partner might as well be Brienne Tarth.

"Do you have anything planned for tonight?" Tyrion asked, out-of-context.

"Why?" Margaery smirked.

"How would you feel about accompanying me to 'Riverrun TV'? I am scheduled to be interviewed in an hour..."

"_Absolutely_. How can I say no when you've elegantly saved the entire Tyrell family today?"

* * *

Oh my ... by the _Seven_, Brienne, you really need to come and check out the view?" Sansa squealed after discovering the big window in their hotel room. All Brienne did was to hum and to swing her small suitcase onto one of the beds.

"I'm sure it is beautiful," she said, absent-mindedly.

"Breath - taking! The city lights are so sparkly, like little fairies flying about town," Sansa said, dreamily, those same lights reflecting on her face, her eyes shining.

"Fairies..." Brienne huffed.

"They might not exist, Bri," Sansa said softly, turning around to face her friend, "but if I can't imagine things, create life and alternate worlds in my head, what even is left? Phantasy is what we need, otherwise, it's just too boring."

Brienne couldn't argue with Sansa's logic.

"Listen, I know you're awfully quiet because you feel like this date is a bad idea. I get that, I _really_ do. I would be very nervous as well. Don't beat yourself up over this, though. You can always cancel, you don't have to reveal who you are and I am going to be there protecting you. There's nothing to worry about," Sansa tried to calm down her friend.

Brienne's brows furrowed. She hadn't told Sansa that she was suspicious her chat partner might be the gloriously handsome but equally rough-around-the-edges Jaime Lannister. How would you even phrase this? _'Hey listen, Sansa, do you think it's plausible that I am chatting with Westeros' most eligible bachelor? No? Didn't think so, too!'_

"Do you mind if I switch on the TV?" Sansa asked into the silence that had befallen them.

"Ah, no, sure, go ahead," Brienne said and the second she did, Sansa snagged the remote and switched on the TV, selecting the evening edition of 'Meet Melara...' on Riverrun TV. The hostess, Melara Hetherspoon had just entered the stage, her blonde hair curled in the latest fashion, the ends of her hair dyed in a bright pink colour, the ombre generating a stark contrast to the black and red decor of the studio the show was filmed in.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to Meet Melara. My name is Melara Hetherspoon and I have the hottest news of Westeros' high society tonight, news on the latest downfall of Cersei Lannister, the surprise developments in the Tyrell divorce and a very special guest who I'll introduce in a little while. But now - let's talk about this week's fashion. Who wore it better..."

Brienne tuned Melara's voice out and quietly unpacked her small suitcase, making sure her work attire was ideally not crinkled. Her mind snapped back to the TV when Melara Hetherspoon introduced her guest for the night.

"... and joining me live in this studio is the remarkable Tyrion Lannister!" the TV hostess said, a big polite smile plastered on her face, makeup and hair still perfect. Sporting a genuine smile and a relaxed posture, the camera zoomed in on Tyrion Lannister, the youngest of the Lannister siblings.

"Thank you so much for having me, Melara, it is always a _true_ pleasure," the dwarf smiled at the TV hostess, whose blush couldn't be hidden even by the amount of TV-proof makeup she was wearing.

"You flatter me, _stop_," she grinned.

"It is true tho," Tyrion said earnestly, "but I do think that your purpose for inviting me wasn't to exchange pleasantries, I feel like this is somehow connected to my famous last name."

Melara chuckled.

"Well, that is a valid assumption, Tyrion, given what's going on in that vast family of yours..."

Sansa sat on the second single bed in the hotel room, feet dangling off the edge of the bed, her attention on the TV and their new acquaintance. Brienne could not help but wonder whether they'd learn something new about the latest incident involving Cersei Lannister.

They would.

"Well, why don't you ask away?" a relaxed Tyrion coaxed the TV hostess into beginning the interview and within seconds she started firing questions at the Lannister.

"... well, I can assure you that in addition to upgrading the security and camera system, Jaime has filed a restraining order against our sister. I am sure you've seen the video that's been going around? It's very unfortunate that we would have to go to great lengths to do this but quite frankly we don't see an alternative at this point. Sometimes you have to just unplug and disengage from negativity. That's what we've resorted to doing."

"Well, it's been quite a week..."

"Can't really say it's been boring, that's for sure," Tyrion quipped and Melara laughed.

"Speaking of videos that go around," Melara added, "there is the other video that leaked in which you and your brother discuss dating. I cannot be the only female in Westeros that is asking herself ... 'is this true? Is Jaime Lannister _on_ the market'?"

"Ahhhhh, I knew you'd ask," Tyrion laughed, sparks dancing in his eyes, mischief apparent in every fibre of his body.

"_Did_ you?" Melara grinned, clearly amused.

"I did," Tyrion replied, suddenly a lot more solemn, "you know, it is true, with a last name that is known in Westeros and beyond it is truly hard to go out there. You're bound to be subject to scrutiny and intense vetting. People watch your every move. I should know, I am a Lannister, too. If I weren't, there's no chance in hell I would be sitting in this TV studio with the breathtaking Melara Hetherspoon, would I?"

"You flatter me," Melara grinned.

"I know", Tyrion flashed a big bright smile at her.

"It is not always easy to scroll away, to not engage and to remember that you don't have to do this, '_not today'_, right? Especially when it comes to one's personal life, it's very hard to not be offended by things that are said or done. Look, I know what it feels like to be born '_wrong_' in the eyes of a lot of people, I get that. I feel like there should be boundaries when it comes to personal lives. I know that this video sparked interest in Jaime's love life and I understand why that is. After all, he is just ruggedly handsome, isn't he?"

"Well, he is Westeros' most eligible bachelor, three years in a row..." Melara offered.

"True, and he didn't even have to work for it. That's different should he attempt to have a real and meaningful relationship. He'll have to work for that, I feel like that's something that just hits you when you're in that spot when you're dealing with the possibility of meeting someone that has the potential to turn your world upside down. I am not entirely sure whether that's the case with Jaime just yet, but I do feel it's likely there _is_ someone."

Tyrion turned around to face the camera a little more direct.

"After all, you don't know whom you'd find out there, do you?"

The smirk that followed sent a strong current through Brienne's body.

_Oh shit._


	17. One Click Away - (17)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime watches Tyrion's TV appearance.
> 
> Two people chat.
> 
> Jaime thinks he's figured stuff out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very sorry I've left you hanging. I was adamant in updating this as frequently as I said I would - life happened and it didn't work. I've had this chapter sitting in my drafts for a while now and finally had the time to finish it today.
> 
> Hopefully, you'll like it. Please let me know in the comments if you did <3
> 
> These two idiots are figuring stuff out - and yes, they're gonna meet.  
And no, with those two, things don't go as planned. Don't you think it ;-)

**ONE CLICK AWAY  
**

* * *

He allowed himself a little relaxation after he returned home from the Lannister family business for the day, sighing with relief as he untied his tie, unbuttoned the buttons on the arms of his crisp white dress shirt and carelessly stepped out of his polished brown shoes. Today had been a day to remember when finally the Tyrell case could be wrapped up - by him that was - and he was glad to see his assistant take over from there. The publicity that came with handling the business or other dealings with one of Westeros' oldest families combined with Cersei's latest shenanigans had created a buzz of excitement within the current news cycle and paparazzi and reporters had almost gone rogue trying to interview him on all recent developments. Jaime lazily strolled over to the TV set and switched the television on, landing on 'Meet Melara' where Tyrion was scheduled to appear tonight to take the heat off him and the family. He must have missed parts of the interview because it felt like they were wrapping up just now.

_"... it is not always easy to scroll away, to not engage and to remember that you don't have to do this, 'not today', right?"_

"Hear, hear," Jaime grinned, sitting down on the edge of the bed to properly watch and listen to his brother.

_"... especially when it comes to one's personal life, it's very hard to not be offended by things that are said or done. Look, I know what it feels like to be born 'wrong'..."_

Jaime flinched.

_"... in the eyes of a lot of people, I get that. I feel like there should be boundaries when it comes to personal lives. I know that this video sparked interest in Jaime's love life and I understand why that is. After all, he is just ruggedly handsome, isn't he?"_

"Well, gee, thank you, little brother..." Jaime mused, running his hands through his hair in one swift motion.

"You're very welcome," his brother's voice had him turn around to face the entrance to his bedroom where his younger brother stood, loud and proud.

"I took some of the heat off today," he grinned.

_"I am not entirely sure whether that's the case with Jaime just yet, but I do feel it's likely there is someone."_

"Oh, you mean by talking to Melara Wetherspoon about how there is a woman in my life, you call that taking off the heat? Now those glam magazines will follow me even more intently, trying to figure out who that mystery woman is..." Jaime scoffed.

"Well, they're not wrong about mystery, are they? You don't know what she looks like..." Tyrion trailed off.

_"After all, you don't know whom you'd find out there, do you?"_

"Yeah, you totally didn't take the heat off me today, dear brother," Jaime sighed.

"Ah, calm down," Tyrion smirked, "anything new on the mystery woman?"

"Not really," Jaime answered, unsure whether or not to tell his brother about the possibility of their first kind-of-kind-of-not date plans.

"That's a shame. There is always Margaery's friend ... you were quite enamored with her ... _twice_, if I may add..."

"You may not ..."

"I still will," Tyrion quipped, "what's stopping you? I am pretty sure Margaery would be delighted to hand over her number if all else fails..."

"I don't think she would want that..."

"Whatever," Tyrion said dismissively, catching Jaime's attention who shot him a look which Tyrion rewarded with a raised eyebrow.

"Come on, I saw how you looked at her. But I also saw how she was watching you when she didn't think you'd notice. She is clearly interested ... I mean, how could she not. And she looked really good that day..."

"You noticed? I thought you were all in for the Stark girl ..." Jaime retorted, painfully aware that his answer confirmed his brother's claim but too stubborn to correct it. After all, it was true. Brienne had looked exceptionally well. She wasn't a natural beauty, at least what mainstream media would explain to the average Westerosi in terms of criteria of "natural" or "beauty" or "beautiful" but she had this very interesting personality combined with her extraordinary long legs, her fit physique and her smile ... not to mention those eyes. Jaime had also noticed her laugh which was not womanly at all, rather loud and brawly, but he was all here for it. When she truly laughed - which she did during lunch at one of Margaery's jokes - when she didn't hold back, when she was truly herself ... then Brienne would be beautiful for everyone, not just for those that knew her. Or, in his case, getting to know her. Maybe?

"My attention span isn't that small, Jaime, I can watch _multiple_ things at the same time and draw my very own conclusions..."

Jaime huffed.

"Now, if you don't mind, I've had a rough day and I really want to take a shower and wash Olenna's perfume off my body. That woman really needs to learn to respect boundaries..."

Tyrion laughed a warm and honest belly laugh that made Jaime smile.

"Go, do it and then hop into bed, take that laptop and talk to the mystery woman. Looks like you can't talk to a woman you like ... I don't know like ... like Brienne in real life, maybe talking to someone online is easier. The Seven know, maybe you are talking to her..."

Wait.

What?

* * *

**Golden_Phoenix: **Are you still up?

Jaime waited for the orange icon next to her username to turn to green when he snuggled up in his bed after a long and much-needed shower. Olenna's perfume, it turned out, would be impossible to get rid of anything. He was pretty sure he would have to burn the entire suit he had worn today. A very thorough scrubbing removed most of it but he could still smell the lingering remnants of the strong notes of her perfume clinging to his skin like glue. He hated it.

**Golden_Phoenix: **I feel like this is totally my line, I always ask you whether you're still there really late at night. I am so bad at this, you're probably already asleep. I'll shut up. I hope to hear from you whenever you feel like it. Just know that we don't have to meet up if this is too much. I would totally understand. Take care.

When her icon still didn't turn green after ten more minutes of waiting, Jaime decided he could not force things anyway and closed his laptop. Aimlessly browsing the internet could also be done on his phone.

He was just searching for cleaning advice to pass on to his staff re: removing perfume odor from clothes when a push notification lit up his entire screen, blocking the search results within _'My_ Westernet'.

**Knightsblue: **Hey, so sorry to get back to you very late. You still there?

Jaime's heart stuttered and suddenly wide awake, he tapped onto the notification and opened the dating app.

**Golden_Phoenix: **Yeah, I was just browsing 'My Westernet' when your message popped up on my screen. Hi.

**Knightsblue: **Hi.

**Golden_Phoenix: **What's new?

**Knightsblue: **Oh I was just catching up on the latest gossip, we just finished watching the re-run of 'Meet Melara'.

**Golden_Phoenix: **I didn't think you'd be interested in the tabloid portion of a newspaper.

**Knightsblue: **Oh, you didn't? Did you feel I was economics and arts, only? ;-)

**Golden_Phoenix: **Throw a little sports in there and I think we have a winner...

**Knightsblue: **Well, you're not wrong there, I give you that. It happened to be on and who can say no to a new scandal in the Lannister family...

Jaime flinched. Shit. Shit. _Shit_.

**Golden_Phoenix: **Yeah, they're not boring.

Divert, Jaime, divert, divert, divert!

**Knightsblue: **That is a very generous underestimate.

**Golden_Phoenix: **I am a very generous man ;-)

**Knightsblue: **Ha Ha!

**Golden_Phoenix: **I mean it!

**Knightsblue: **The lack of emojis in this site is - once again - hindering a wittier retort to this. I am appalled.

**Golden_Phoenix: **You could just admit that you just blushed.

**Knightsblue:** I did not!

**Golden_Phoenix: **You totally did but I will let you off the hook. You don't have to admit that you're attracted to me.

**Knightsblue: **...

**Knightsblue: **I am not attracted to a serial killer!

**Golden_Phoenix: **I thought we established that I wasn't a serial killer!

**Knightsblue: **True. We only established that you're _OLD_.

**Golden_Phoenix: **I am seriously hurt!

**Knightsblue: **Nah, you're not.

**Golden_Phoenix: **I am. After the day I just had this is the final nail in my coffin. I am done.

**Knightsblue: **That bad, huh?

**Golden_Phoenix: **It's not been the worst I've had but it wasn't an easy day, I'll say as much.

**Knightsblue: **Honestly, sorry to hear that. We all have those days. This trip is also nothing I was looking forward to but it started pretty great.

**Golden_Phoenix: **Uh, what happened?

**Knightsblue: **We were upgraded to first class. Such a nice surprise. I am not used to having so much space on a plane. It was nice to not feel crammed in, normally I don't even feel my legs about thirty minutes into a flight.

**Golden_Phoenix: **Tall people problems.

**Knightsblue: **Well, you don't have to be particularly tall to have this issue in commercial airplanes, but yeah, it was a nice surprise.

**Golden_Phoenix: **I could not imagine anyone worthier of a free upgrade than you ;-)

**Knightsblue: **I never said it was free, though, did I?

**Golden_Phoenix**: ?

**Knightsblue: **We found out that someone we know bought it for us. I believe it was meant to be a surprise. We'll have to thank him when we are back in King's Landing - we have a history of randomly bumping into one another. It's been quite often recently.

Brienne's heart quickened.

She'd laid out the bait. Now ..

Well, she didn't know what she wanted the answer to be. Did she want it to be revealing? Did she want him to tell her who he was? Was she right in assuming _who _she was talking to or was this all a huge misunderstanding?

**Golden_Phoenix: **Ohhh, is it a suitor of yours? I must say, I am sad to hear you're this popular. You said you were pretty unlucky with men ... I knew you were kidding with me. You sounded way too interesting to not have admirers ...

**Knightsblue: **Oh, I was definitely not kidding and I am appalled you'd think I'd lie ;-)

Phew. So far, so good. He had evaded this one.

Brienne wasn't sure whether to be happy or unhappy about him not falling into her trap. After all, she still wasn't sure whether he wasn't the particular Lannister she thought he might be, of whether he was just good at dodging questions that were too personal. Yet, he was willing to meet her so ... there was one way to find out for sure, wasn't there?

**Golden_Phoenix: **A man likes to know that there is competition ;-)

**Knightsblue: **There is none, this particular suitor is rather interested in my a lot more beautiful friend than he is in me, I just happened to be there when she was traveling with me on my work trip ... or something like this.

Jaime's mind went blank.

Work trip? Hadn't they discussed an upcoming trip during lunch with Margaery, Sansa and Brienne? Had he not seen a twinkle in his brother's eyes when Brienne mentioned the airline they were using?

Crap. Crap. _Crap._

**Golden_Phoenix: **Do you mind talking tomorrow again? Something just came up unexpectedly and I gotta take care of it. I don't wanna stop talking, I truly don't but this is kinda important.

**Knightsblue: **Sounds like it is. I don't mind, sometimes life is unexpected, right?

_'It sure is, Brienne, it sure is...'_

**Golden_Phoenix: **Are we still - tentatively - meeting?

**Knightsblue: **Yup.

**Golden_Phoenix: **:-))

**Knightsblue: **:-))

When he disconnected the chat, Jaime let out a deep sigh and then used the voice assistant of his phone to call his brother. This was one way to find out.

* * *

Tyrion had just finished a relaxing shower and stepped into his bedroom to change into his pajamas when his phone that he had placed on his nightstand started vibrating, indicating a call. He'd changed the settings so that only his closest friends' and his brother's calls were displayed and would be put through to him. Everyone else was set to 'do not disturb' until the start of the weekday. Tyrion had found this to be the most effective way to drown out the noise of the weekday, find a way to ignore parts of his family and also to simply create a balance between work and off hours.

When asked by his father why he hadn't answered his calls over one weekend, Tyrion had simply replied: "Because it keeps me sane not to deal with work over the weekend and I'd prefer you were doing the same.

Tywin hadn't spoken to him in a month.

Tyrion had loved every single second of it.

A call from his brother this late was unusual, especially when they were living in the same building, mere minutes away from each other. Tyrion prayed that nothing had come up last minute with their Tyrell case but argued that this couldn't be the case. Weeks spent in perfumey meeting rooms finally came to an end, he could not bear to imagine if those were to continue.

"Brother," he said, answering the call, "what is the reason for your late call? You must know this is past my bedtime..."

"Liar," Jaime said, his voice tense yet teasing.

"Ok, you got me there. It is not past my bedtime. I was lying. But seriously, what's the occasion? You never call when you could just walk over and steal my best whiskey."

"You are well aware that my whiskey is more expensive, hence you hanging out here all the time ..." Jaime retorted.

"You are well, surely, that more expensive doesn't mean better quality, do you not? Somehow I feel like you're not in the mood to talk about alcoholic beverages at all, are you? What's the matter?"

"Tyrion .. did you pay for Sansa and Brienne to be upgraded on their work trip?"

"Straightforward question, straightforward answer: Yes. I did. Why?"

When his brother didn't answer for a solid three minutes, Tyrion briefly considered rushing to his bedroom to check his vitals ... then Jaime spoke:

"Tyrion. You won't believe what I just found out."

* * *

** _MEET MELARA - Newsletter, your source for all things gossip_ **

_Yesterday, the ever-charming Tyrion Lannister made his yearly trip to the 'Meet Melara' set to sit down with Melara Hetherspoon to discuss all things Lannister. Among many topics discussed, Melara simply couldn't not ask about the recent fight between Tyrion's brother Jaimie and Cersei Baratheon and the leaked video that had raised questions as to whether his brother Jaime, indeed, had started dating again.  
_

_Lannister Inc. has announced that the family wishes to treat these matters with privacy as Jaime Lannister continues his work at Lannister Inc. and will schedule future appearances in Late Night and possibly an appearance on Melara's show. _

_We are delighted to be considered here and will refrain from prying on the Lannister hottie - but does this bulletin from the Lannister family like a denial to you? Yup, us neither. _

_Hopefully, we learn more about Jaime's mystery woman soon! For all the rest of us who couldn't snag this eligible bachelor, fear not! We have our yearly most eligible bachelor edition coming up - and a lot of those hotties aren't spoken for - yet!_


	18. One Click Away (18)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime has an idea, Brienne and Sansa make their way back to King's Landing and our chat partners ... chat - enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry - once again - for the lack of updates. I hope I can make up for it with the chapter length of this one.  
As always, I love to hear from you via the comments - it's appreciated but not a necessity. I am happy for each and every one of you that's following my little tale.
> 
> See you very soon! (I mean it!)

**ONE CLICK AWAY**

* * *

_She couldn't tell where the sea began and the sky ended or vice versa. Both shimmered in intense hues of blue - some small white fluffy clouds adorning the skies above her as she stared into the eternity the skies provided here - on Tarth's shores. The small waves gently rocked against the beach as she slowly made her way across toward the small lighthouse ahead. Her bare feet dug deep into the sand with every step she made as if she was holding on to the feeling underneath her, the feeling of being home, the feeling of being alive. _

_She missed Tarth._

_She would probably never admit to anyone just how much she missed the little island with its azure blue waters and its rough landscape. Moments like this made her remember her sheltered childhood that included long trecks across the mountains, days spent on the beach, riding her most treasured chubby pony 'Chickpea' and the love that surrounded their little family._

_A soft breeze tousled her hair and moved her white sundress which flowed around her body, concealing what Brienne thought were too broad shoulders, little to no chest and a weirdly shaped waist. _

_As she walked further down the beach, her breathing started to become a little more laboured. 'Walking on the wet sand sure is exhausting,' Brienne though and made her way to drier patches of sand to move ahead more easily. When her breathing didn't improve, she stopped and waited, confused as to what had her exhausted. Her fitness regimen was pretty tight and straightforward - she'd normally be able to run across the entirety of beach and not break a sweat._

_"Brienne?" a male voice called. Brienne turned around._

* * *

"_HOLY SHIT!_"

With a jolt, Brienne Tarth woke up and it took a few seconds for her to realize that she was still in a foreign hotel room, in a different city, in a different country.

"Brienne?" Sansa looked at her, confusion and concern in her big eyes.

"I am sorry, did I wake you? Of course, I woke you, I am _so_ sorry Sansa..." Brienne rambled on, swung her legs out of the bed and slowly walked toward the bathroom to splash her face with ice-cold water.

"What's up?" Sansa asked, concern still apparent, "that is if you wanna talk about it."

"Just a bad dream," Brienne deflected, unsure whether or not talking about her dream seemed to be a good idea. She had no clue what to make of it herself and sometimes the more was distinctly _not _the merrier!

"If you're sure ... I'll be here if you wanna talk about it, you know?" Sansa said softly.

"I know and I am very grateful for that, don't ever think of me differently," Brienne affirmed, getting bed into the comfortable hotel bed.

"Good, I am glad," Sansa replied and snuggled deeper into the fluffy pillow.

After a few minutes of silence, Brienne heard Sansa's breathing even out and hoped her regular breathing would help her drift into nothingness, preferably not another dream of Jamie Lannister.

At 5:30 am Brienne gave up. It was going to be one of _those _days.

* * *

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"Good morning to you, too, dear brother," Jaime grinned, looking up from 'The Daily Westeros' newspaper he had just browsed the sports section of.

Tyrion looked at his brother expectantly.

"Looks like the King's Landing Lions are off to an unexpectedly great start this baseball season," Jaime quipped, setting down the newspaper, "I am pretty bummed I didn't bet a hefty sum on them. What a fortune I could have made ..."

"Jaime Lannister, you're incorrigible..."

"I beg to differ, little brother, I am not sure what you're trying to imply here. I am merely stating that I could have increased my fortune by making a smart decision at one of Westeros' betting agencies ... some pocket change if you will ..."

"Do you care for the newspaper, too, Mr Lannister?"

"I do," Tyrion replied and waited for their butler to serve the breakfast and to retreat from the dining room before addressing Jaime again, who had once again retreated behind his newspaper.

"Soooooo," Tyrion started anew, "what are you going to do now that you pretty much know you've been talking to Brienne Tarth on a dating platform for a couple of weeks now?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jaime quipped, peeking above his newspaper, grinning widely.

"Jaime Lannister ... if I didn't know better I'd say you have an idea and that usually requires my help because you rarely get things done on your own..." Tyrion scolded his older brother but then broke out into a happy grin. It was good, no great actually, to see his brother being happy - even though none of them knew what Brienne Tarth would think of the recent developments if she knew.

"I'll get back to the kind offer, dearest brother," Jaime said, using an underlying tone that told Tyrion not to prod any further. Jaimie would be needing his help sooner or later, this much he was sure of. Without further ado, Tyrion took a bite from his freshly baked croissant and studied the economy section of the newspaper.

* * *

Two days later, Brienne and Sansa arrived at the airport with plenty of time to spare. Despite Sansa's complaint - who had suggested a stroll through the city centre and an afternoon coffee in one of the little shops of the history alleyways - Brienne had insisted on arriving at the airport at least three hours prior to the departure of their flight back to King's Landing. Their taxi ride to the airport had been smooth and uneventful.

"You do not know how busy security is going to be!"

"_But_ ..."

"Also you don't know if everything is right with the reservation. I worry that the upgrade we got might have messed up the return flight..."

"_But_ ..."

"Also I just wanna be there early, it's just safer. I don't wanna miss our flight!"

"_But_ ..."

Brienne looked up from 'The Daily Westeros' and looked at her friend who sat right next to her in the back of the cab and raised an eyebrow.

"I get that, Brienne, I truly do but I really thought we'd have a little more time in the city," Sansa sighed. They had gone out to dinner the previous night with some of the work acquaintances Brienne had made during the trip and Sansa had indeed used the time Brienne was stuck in meetings to explore the city on her own - yet, it was different when your best friend would be around to see things with you.

"It just wasn't the same without you, Bri ..." Sansa added and Brienne sighed.

"We can always come back on a non-work-related trip, can't we?" Brienne grinned and Sansa sighed happily. She would love that, indeed.

Brienne's hunch to arrive at the airport with plenty of time to spare turned out to have been the correct choice. As they arrived at the baggage check, the scan revealed that - indeed - their bookings had been modified. The agent was not able to see how the changes reflected the upcoming flight and directed them to a check-in counter on the farthest end of the departure hall. During the entire walk, Brienne shot Sansa several 'I-told-you-so'-glances that Sansa answered with 'Stop-that-smartass'-glances that had them both giggle by the time they showed her booking information to the semi-interested check-in agent at the airline's priority desk.

"Ah, Miss Stark, Miss Tarth, thank you for stopping by," the agent said and retrieved more information from her ticketing system.

"Is there anything wrong with our reservations?" Brienne asked nervously, tip-toeing from one foot to another. By her careful calculations, they were running a tad bit behind her internal airport schedule and the security lines looked exceptionally massive. This afternoon was the start of a short school vacation period and a lot of people were scheduled to use the time for a quick getaway.

"Everything appears to be fine," the agent said and handed them two newly issued boarding passes, "do you have luggage to check?"

"We do, actually," Sansa said and only when both of their bags were successfully checked and the labels attached to their paper boarding passes did both of them notice they had once again been upgraded to First Class.

"Tyrion is insane," Sansa squealed.

"We don't know whether this was him, though..." Brienne cautioned.

"Who else could it have been?" Sansa asked, not expecting an answer from her friend but then added, "... unless it was Jaime, right? We've kinda told both about this trip, didn't we? What if it was him? Come on, you must have entertained the idea, Bri! With the way he was looking at you? Surely ..."

"He was not looking at me..." Brienne scoffed, slowly making her way to passport check before their priority security check line.

"He was," Sansa grinned, "you were trying so hard to not gawk at him that you must have missed it but I, I was very aware ..."

Brienne blushed furiously at the thought but tried to downplay her emotions by simply shrugging her shoulders.

"Ah well, you'll meet this mystery person soon - maybe he's even cuter than Jaime. You'll never know .."

_'Well, yes ... I do,'_ Brienne thought. Time to fly home. As she got settled in her plush First Class seat roughly two hours later and the hurriedly served champagne once again calmed her down and sent her mind into a deep state of relaxation, she started thinking that she would not mind if her mystery chat partner did turn out to be Jaime Lannister.

The thought was both terrifying yet exhilarating.

* * *

**Golden_Phoenix: **Hey Knightsblue, sorry I was _MIA_ for the past two days. I had a lot of things happening all at once and I had to sort through them all to be able to get ahead of what was happening. I seem to recall you're still away on your work trip so I hope this was at a time where you wouldn't mind not being able to chat because you were busy anyway. Not that I didn't want to chat ... shit ... this is most definitely not what I had planned to say. Anyway, I'll stop rambling. I hope you had a great and successful trip and everything went ahead as planned. Talk to you soon?

* * *

_ **MEET MELARA - Newsletter, your source for all things gossip** _

_Welcome back my lovelies to a special edition of our newsletter tonight. A spokesperson for the Lannister family has released a statement and announced the next public appearances for both Tyrion and Jaime Lannister. They're both expected to attend the ribbon cutting at the 'Red Wedding'-exhibition at the Westeros' History Museum this upcoming Saturday - other guests include Danaerys Targaryen and muse Missandei Naath, Margaery Tyrell (our favourite It-Girl, might we add that we do expect a rather stunning and extravagant dress again?) and Brandon Stark, the King's Landing Lions' assistant coach (the youngest coach in Westeros' baseball history might we add, his coaching qualities already unmatched!)._

_Jaime Lannister is also scheduled to appear at the next home game of the King's Landing Lions - the half-time show is sponsored by Lannister Corp. Whether Jaime is bringing a date was not disclosed, the spokesperson for the Lannister family could not be reached for a comment so your guess is as good as ours!_

* * *

**Knightsblue: **Hey Golden_Phoenix, no worries! That sounds like a busy few days! I hope you do get to relax eventually. My work trip was very pleasant, we had a great few days. It ended on yet another upgrade, we were very lucky once again. I need to make sure to thank the gentlemen that appears to be responsible for this lovely treat!

* * *

Brienne had said a quick goodbye to Sansa at King's Landing International Airport as her friend was in the mood to go out with Margaery tonight - an invitation that Brienne had gracefully declined, citing a minor headache that had crept up on her. This much was indeed true; while she had enjoyed the warm fuzzy feeling of the expensive champagne in First Class, the headache right after landing could only be attributed to a low tolerance in a pressurized cabin (surely that must be it!) and the fact that she had fallen asleep quickly and not had enough water inflight in order to counter the booze.

Margaery: You sure you're not coming? Me = sad.

Brienne: Like Yoda you talk. Not do this you must.

Margaery: Ha! Ha!

Brienne: Seriously, though, I brought this on myself. I didn't drink enough water during the flight. It's not about not wanting to come, I promise!

Margaery: I believe you.

Brienne: Just be sure to not overdo it, I need Sansa tomorrow.

Margaery: I know ...

Brienne: Sansa!

Sansa: I kinda had to tell her, she asked me what we were doing on Saturday...

Brienne: ...

Margaery: It's no biggie. I have plans with Tyrion later that night so I am happy I don't have to be anywhere around noon, unlike Sansa :D

Brienne: Oh! Be sure to tell him '_thank you'_ for the upgrades.

Margaery: I'm sure the's plenty of opportunities for you two to do that yourself. Tyrion has invited me to the ribbon-cutting event at the museum tomorrow night. I'm sure I can get another one of two tickets if you wanted to come?

Sansa: Ohhhh...

Margaery: You were the first I made sure was on the list, silly!

Sansa: Ooooooooooohhhhhhh! I love you!

Brienne: I'm putting the phone away now, guys, headache! Have fun. Be safe. Love you!

Margaery: Goodnight!

Sansa: Goodnight!

* * *

**Golden_Phoenix: **Oh hi, Knightsblue! That sounds amazing, what a treat!

**Knightsblue: **Hi Golden_Phoenix, yes, indeed, we were really lucky. I do have a headache, though. I fell asleep after I had champagne on the plane and it's not something I do on the regular so I feel a little off.

**Golden_Phoenix: **Do you wanna postpone?

**Knightsblue: **Oh no no, don't be silly, I'll sleep it off.

Brienne's fingers hovered over the keyboard of her laptop for a moment. When had she become this confident in being in the same space as a stranger she talked to on the internet? This wasn't her, this had never even remotely been her, yet, here she was, talking to a stranger on the internet - again - setting up rules for a 'meeting' that wasn't really a meeting per se ... more of a planned lunch in the same restaurant, knowing the other person is around yet not knowing who they are.

**Knightsblue: **What I mean is ... I will be ok.

**Golden_Phoenix: **I'm glad! I was worried you were going to cancel on me.

**Knightsblue: **Really?

**Golden_Phoenix:** Yeah, I had this weird gut feeling you might.

**Knightsblue:** Why?

**Golden_Phoenix:** I don't know - I just felt like you might not be comfortable with the entire scenario ... that you'd find it too creepy after all, you know?

**Knightsblue:** Come on, we went over this ... you promised you weren't a serial killer - just old! - and we said we didn't have to meet ... right?

**Golden_Phoenix: **Right! I'll let the comment on my age _gracefully_ slide at this point ...

**Knightsblue: **See? No problem, right?

**Golden_Phoenix: **No problem whatsoever. I am sure I can figure out who you are...

_'Bold, Jaime, bold!'_ he thought, eagerly awaiting her response which took a little time. He paced around his bedroom, waiting for her to finish her message, anxiously staring at the three dots that appeared next to her username, below his last message. When her reply appeared, Jaime was a little disappointed.

**Knightsblue: **Ya think?

**Golden_Phoenix: **Did you just type and erase multiple messages before you sent this? :-D

**Knightsblue:** You got me there. I usually don't like cocky, but I, too, am willing to let that slide ... :-P

**Golden_Phoenix: **Witty, I like that!

**Knightsblue: **:-D

**Golden_Phoenix: **So brunch? At 11 am? Are we still ok with 'Seven Golden Flowers' across from Tyrell's?

**Knightsblue:** Still a-ok!

**Golden_Phoenix:** So ... a 'date', huh?

**Knightsblue: **...

**Golden_Phoenix: **It's gonna be fine, don't you worry.

**Knightsblue: **Easy for you to say, Mr-You-Are-Surely-Handsome ... :-D

**Golden_Phoenix: **Well, if you have to call me something, I'd prefer 'easy on the eye', if you don't mind ...

**Knightsblue: **Ha Ha! See you tomorrow?

**Golden_Phoenix: **:))))))


	19. One Click Away (19)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are getting closer to these fools meeting ... despite the fact that they have already. 
> 
> Buckle up, it's gonna be interesting ;-)

**ONE CLICK AWAY**

* * *

"You're _pacing_."

"Am _not_."

"Jaime. You're literally speed-walking from the window to the table and back. That's _pacing_. Will you at least tell me what is going on? You're making me anxious and it's not even eight in the morning..." Tyrion sighed and watched as his older brother stopped in his tracks and laughed.

"I really am pacing, aren't I?"

"You really are pacing, Jaime. Why won't you just listen to what your brother has to say?"

"I rarely do. It gets me into tricky situations. Such as this gallery opening and tonight's ribbon cutting. Why did you think to sign us up for it, anyway? All it did was fuel rumours about the mystery woman I am apparently dating ... completely ignoring all common sense and decency in actually reporting that I am not dating anyone..."

"..._yet_!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You really want to tell me that you don't plan to date Brienne?"

"Well, that is not really up to me, is it?" Jaime sighed and finally sat down, staring at the rapidly cooling coffee in the big white mug in front of him.

"This is a very mature thing to say, I must say, I am impressed," Tyrion said mockingly, but let it go when he realized that Jaime's expression hardened.

"All I can say is that the more I learn about Brienne, the more I wanna find out. Everything about her is wholesome, it is just a welcome change from anything I was ..."

"... into before? Yeah, can't say too many great things about your taste," Tyrion laughed.

"Very funny..."

"Don't I know it ..."

Jaime ran his hands to his blonde mane and sighed. He was wearing his favourite jeans, dress shirt and sky blue woollen sweater. It was his go-to and feel good outfit, naturally, he had set aside a more formal attire for the ribbon cutting that night, waiting for him at a conveniently located luxury hotel two blocks from tonight's venue.

"I wish you would not have signed us up for the event tonight. This way, everything will inevitably feel rushed," Jaime silently complained.

"We need positive publicity - you know that Cersei's and Robert's messiness is dragging the family name in the dirt again ... as if we needed another controversy. I am just glad they cannot hire us for their inevitable demise. Picking up the pieces after a family feud does not sound like something I would enjoy."

"Me neither, Tyrion, me neither," Jaime sighed and finally took a sip of his lukewarm coffee, only to grimace with disgust at the temperature.

"At this rate, you're better of turning this into an iced coffee, you know?" Tyrion laughed and Jaime could not help but join in. The laughter echoed into his core, shaking off some of the nervousness he had been feeling ever since he got up after a night of restlessness and weird dreams full of darkness and unrecognizable shapes.

"So ... why are you nervous? It's not like you've never seen her before?" Tyrion asked and Jaime halted in his tracks. "I mean, honestly Jaime, what's holding you back? We've all seen the way she looked at you, we've all seen how you were clearly checking her out. You were enamoured, even though you - badly - tried to hide it. So ... what is it?"

"I don't have the best track record and quite frankly, it appears that neither has she," Jaime said quietly.

"That doesn't have to be a problem, does it? Didn't you say you don't know whether you'll actually meet today? You see how it goes and if you're both ok, then you'll do it and if not, offer her an exit strategy. That's the least you should do - especially when you would not let me choose a socialité or a model to accompany you to tonight's event. I heard Melara's daughter was available, the Sand's are making all kinds of noise with their various _talents_ at the moment..."

Smirking, Tyrion shoved a grape into his mouth and chewed noisily.

"Pass," Jaime said and shook his head.

"Didn't think you'd bite but I had to try. When are you meeting up?"

"Eleven."

"You're gonna be there by ten sharp and wait, right?"

"_Precisely_."

* * *

** _MEET MELARA - Newsletter, your source for all things gossip_ **

_Welcome back my lovelies to a special edition of our newsletter, coming to you from King's Landing headquarters with a development that has us all shocked. An anonymous but well-respected source has told us exclusively that they've learned about the imminent ending of Cersei and Robert Baratheon's short-lived marriage. As you might remember, Cersei and Robert eloped a short while after Cersei Baratheon split up from Jaime Lannister - now it appears that this romance is over. Donesooooo! A Lannister spokesperson could not be reached for commentary but judging from the recent incidents involving Cersei breaking a court order, we would consider it to be doubtful that those two will rekindle their relationship._

_Jon Snow - you might remember him from our last bachelor list - is rumoured to be in a relationship with Ygritte Firekissed, the director of the "Dragondance" trilogy. Are we now a little bit sad, lovelies? We've had to take Jon off this year's eligible bachelor list that was still in the making - we take suggestions as to whom we should add, drop us an email or a tweet!_

_We cannot wait for tonight's event - check out our social media presences for live coverage of all things gossip!_

* * *

"I am glad you called me, no it's fine ... yes ... yes absolutely. Sure. I would love to! Uh-hum. Yeah, that sounds lovely. uh-hum..."

Margaery and Sansa shot Brienne a glance as the latter was slowly pacing across the living room, her phone in hand, listening to whomever it was that had called. Margaery waved at their friend to get her attention but Brienne remained focused on the conversation and stuck her tongue out.

"Yes. Call me once you've landed. Ok. Yes. No, do not worry about it. Ok. Yeah. Good. Talk to you very soon. Bye."

As Brienne turned around, she was met by two intently staring friends whose eyes shot question marks across the room.

"That was Jon," Brienne explained.

"Ah," Sansa grinned, "did he tell you then?"

"Yeah, he wanted to be sure I heard before the press did. That didn't work out quite so well, did it now?" Brienne laughed, made her way toward her bedroom and opened her small dresser.

"No, it did not. Don't be annoyed you learn about it so late, I am family and this man is so quiet and just ... Jon, I had no idea until yesterday. Arya wasn't as happy, she gave him quite a talking to." Sansa grinned and sat down on the bed, Margaery in tow.

"I, for one, _am_ sad," the Tyrell announced before she flopped down onto the bed, "those dark curls of his ... I would have asked him out but he was never around for me to do it. That's an opportunity that I wasted..."

"Oh, I am glad you did, Marg," Sansa grinned and her friend raised an eyebrow at her, "I do love you, from the bottom of my heart, but I do _not_ need to you be my sister-in-law..."

"Oh, be glad I can't reach any of the pillows from here, Sansa, be _very_ glad..." Margaery threatened but then burst into a fit of laughter while Brienne was shaking her head at the scene. She started pulling outfit choices out of her dresser that were met with various comments.

"_Boring_!"

"Oh, _hell no_, Brienne!"

"Do you want to _scare the guy off right away_?" (This was directed at one of Brienne's favourite blouses and she felt very offended.)

The comments turned into an affirmation as Brienne pulled out a powder blue blouse and black skinny jeans.

"Now, _this_ could work..." Margaery said quietly.

"I don't think it could work, it _will_ work," Sansa added. Brienne convinced them that she should at least not be towering over the potential date and opted for black ballerina flats.

"Yup, this will work," Margaery said and shoved Brienne on to the bathroom to style her hair a little bit. Ten minutes later, Brienne and Margaery emerged from the bathroom, Brienne's blonde hair in soft waves and some mascara applied (she had protested everything else until Margaery let it go) and another five minutes later, Sansa and Brienne were on their way to the restaurant. Margaery had excused herself, citing necessary rest time before the evening's event.

"Are you nervous?" Sansa asked.

As soon as they had started walking toward the restaurant which was conveniently located merely four blocks from her apartment, Brienne's stomach had turned into one big knot and her hands were sweating profusely. Putting up a brave face she said,

"Very."

There was no need to say anything and Sansa just entwined their arms and guided her friend through the hustle and bustle of a busy Saturday morning in King's Landing towards 'Seven Golden Flowers'.

* * *

Thinking ahead, Jaime had reserved one of the nicest tables at 'Seven Golden Flowers' which was tucked into a corner of the restaurant, not directly at the large window front. He was pretty certain - being 98% per cent sure a certain very tall blonde would be entering the premises momentarily - that Brienne would not be happy with a too open display, especially given the fact that everyone that was female and under the age of 40 seemed to be eager to find out whether or not Jaime was actually dating. In fact, there had been two women within the first ten minutes of sitting down that had approached him and Jaime got increasingly annoyed. Thankfully, Tyrion had stepped in and volunteered to entertain them for a moment before politely sidelining both of them.

"Remind me again, why choose a busy restaurant? Brienne appeared to be rather shy and with you being eyed from various corners of the room, she'd be seen no matter what ... if you ended up on the same table, that is. I feel like this plan is flawed..." Tyrion said and took a large sip of his fruit smoothie. (To combat against flu season, he had said.)

"If we choose not to actually ... know who we are, she'd have all these people as shields. She could even choose not to show up, at this point, it's pretty much up to her," Jaime replied.

"You haven't really answered my question earlier ..."

"Which one?"

"Would you have asked her out, had you not known there's a big fat chance she's who you're chatting with?"

"She .. yeah. Yeah. She's so interesting, you know?" Jaime shrugged his shoulders, unable to explain further. How did you describe a feeling, really?

"And just so ... tall ..." Tyrion snickered, "I would need a pedal stool to reach all the desirable places ... or a comfortable flat surface..."

"Tyrion!"

"Yes?"

"No."

"Drinking and lust. No man can match me in these things. I am the god of tits and wine," Tyrion said and pretended his fruit smoothie was a Dornish wine, pretending to clink glasses. Jaime huffed.

"You know it's true Jaime, don't you scold me. That's what I do. I drink, and I know things. Especially about women," Tyrian winked at his older brother in an attempt to jokingly mock Jaime's inexperience in comparison to - what their father kept saying for years - 'the broken Lannister'.

"Thank you for taking care of those vultures earlier," Jaime snickered.

"They were quite disappointed they weren't your type," Tyrion grinned.

"I bet they were. Too bad, eh?"

"No, actually not. They wore too much makeup. I am pretty sure they were those ones that constantly lie about their age. If they start there, how low will they go ..."

Tyrion's sentence was interrupted by a sudden movement Jaime could not really contain. The colourful wind chimes above the entry door softly alerted them to someone coming in and despite the noise in the frequented restaurant, this little noise for this particular person entering the building caught Jaime's interest. Brienne ducked away from the low-hanging wind chimes as she entered the building and quickly untucked her navy-blue coat. Right behind her, a slender redhead appeared and Jaime could not help but notice his brother shifting in his seat excitedly.

Jaime watched intently as Brienne and Sansa patiently waited to be seated and as anticipated, she, too, opted for a space that was not as open and accessible, yet had a good view of most of the restaurant. As they sat down, Brienne looked around quickly before retrieving her phone and unlocking it before she started typing on the screen keyboard.

**Knightsblue: **I'm here. I am super early, I am sorry. Are you here yet?"

Jaime's heart began to pound even harder as he watched her place her phone on the table in front of her and tapped her fingers on her right thigh. All of a sudden he didn't know what to do. He was lost. Should he confirm? Should he tell her he was running late only for her to then suspect any man that came in could be her chat partner?

Tyrion sensed his discomfort.

"You know what? Why don't I go over and say hello? Undercover-style? I have the tickets for tonight, Margaery asked me to be sure Sansa gets one and now - oh how convenient, right dear brother? - she's in the same restaurant. Sometimes the Gods have mysterious ways to make things happen, don't they?" The dwarf jumped off his seat and slowly made his way toward Brienne's and Sansa's table.

**Golden_Phoenix: **I am here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all of you.  
Thank you for the lovely comments and kudos. You made my week!


	20. One Click Away - (20)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There we have it, the fools are - again - in the same room.

**ONE CLICK AWAY**

* * *

_I am here._

_I am here._

_I am here._

Three little words that sent a strong current down Brienne's spine. She now had confirmation that Golden_Phoenix was in the same room as her and Sansa and she fought down the urge to scan the entire room for someone that she felt could be _him_. A part of her was afraid of _who_ she might see. The laughter of a woman two tables down from them ran shrill in her ears, the clangor of cutlery continued to be a strong undercurrent of the room and the smell of various different dishes filled her nostrils and made her slightly nauseous.

She could simply start looking around to see whether there was any man sitting on his own, suspiciously busy with his phone but in this day and age everyone had a smartphone and everyone was glued to them in quite an unhealthy manner.

Brienne lifted her head but before she could start scanning the room a familiar face appeared in front of her.

"Ladies," the velvety voice of Tyrion Lannister echoed in her ear as the dwarf came to a halt next to their table.

"Tyrion, what a lovely surprise," Sansa cheered and ushered him to sit next to her on one of the benches in the booth they were occupying.

"Oh, I would not necessarily call it a surprise," Tyrion said secretively and quickly glanced at Brienne who pretended to not have noticed, "also, it seems to be a recurring theme to run into you both, minus Margaery this time. It's happened quite often lately, has it not?"

"I really want to thank you, Tyrion, you gifted us with such a nice surprise," Sansa said, "I've never flown First Class because my parents say it's more important to get to a place not how to get there. I've had such a good time. Thank you."

* * *

**Golden_Phoenix: **Are you ok?

Brienne's phone lit up with the dating app notification and she hurriedly tried to hide the evidence that she had tried online dating from Tyrion Lannister but judging from the wide grin that suddenly spread on his face, he was well aware of the app's icon. Brienne was pretty certain that looking for and finding someone you liked on internet platforms or apps wasn't anything that was frowned upon or regarded as unusual ... regardless. This was her choice and she could always change her mind. Just as they had agreed they could.

**Knightsblue: **Yeah, bear with me. My table just got busier than I anticipated.

**Golden_Phoenix: **That's alright. You wanna reschedule?

Typing this, Jaime's heart started to beat frantically. Would she accept? Did Tyrion just ruin everything? What if he just asked Margaery for Brienne's number and retire the entire dating app? What if ...

**Knightsblue:** Absolutely not. Let me take care of the situation, ok? Don't go away, ok?

**Golden_Phoenix: **I promise.

**Knightsblue: **Good. I try to be quick.

* * *

"I am glad you had an enjoyable trip," Tyrion purred and Sansa giggled.

"Yeah, it was lovely. Brienne was very busy but we had such a lovely meal with her colleagues in this amazing restaurant - do you want to see pictures?"

"I would love to," Tyrion enthusiastically replied and the two of them stuck their heads together to check the pictures on Sansa's phone while Brienne grew more exasperated.

* * *

**Knightsblue: **I think this is going to be anything but quick. I am stuck in a limbo of holiday pictures that are being looked at. I don't know how to stop it from happening. Help!

**Golden_Phoenix: **You could always come and sit with me.

Brienne's head shot up and she scanned the room.

**Knightsblue: **I could ...

**Golden_Phoenix: **Would you want to?

**Knightsblue: **I might...

**Golden_Phoenix: **You don't sound convinced...

Could she do this? Her heart began to race again and her stomach - once again - felt like one giant knot. She had learned so much about that stranger on the dating platform and knew he was here, in this very room, with her. Of course, as were approximately 75 other people, staff excluded. But who was paying attention?

**Knightsblue: **What are you wearing?

Now it was Jaime's turn to become nervous. Should he tell her?

**Golden_Phoenix: **Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue...:-D

That was not even a lie. He had borrowed a watch from Tyrion, his dress shirt was new, his sweater was blue and his brown leather boots were one of his oldest yet most comfortable pairs.

**Knightsblue: **Haha, funny!

**Golden_Phoenix: **Finders keepers, losers weepers...

**Knightsblue: **Do you really want me to go from table to table to see if there is anyone that matches this? I have very little to go on, you know ...

**Golden_Phoenix: **Depends on your vantage point. How much of the room can you see from where you're at?

**Knightsblue: **Does turning around count?

**Golden_Phoenix: **No.

**Knightsblue: **Then roughly 30%.

**Golden_Phoenix: **Ok. Relax.

He had almost typed 'Ok, relax Brienne.' This was going dangerously out of hand.

**Golden_Phoenix: **Relax. Breathe. Order something to drink. Calm down. And then shamelessly check the 30 % out. :-D

**Knightsblue: **Drink at 11 am?

**Golden_Phoenix: **Will it help relax you?

**Knightsblue: **It will help get me drunk.

**Golden_Phoenix: **Their smoothies are pretty amazing and they'll do better than alcohol. I highly recommend.

* * *

"Brienne?"

"I'm sorry ... what?"

"I was asking you whether you wanted something to drink," Sansa said softly, her eyes knowing and her lips parted in a small smile.

"Oh," was all Brienne managed to say when she realized that a red-haired and rather a busty waitress had appeared next to their table and was waiting for her to order.

"I am so very sorry, yes, sorry that you had to wait," Brienne hastily apologized and ordered a strawberry lemon smoothie off the long menu.

"So, Tyrion was telling me that we can only be thanking him for one of those mysterious upgrades," Sansa said and Brienne focused back on her friend.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, can't really be blamed for the second pleasant flight you guys have had," Tyrion smirked.

"Then who ..."

Tyrion simply sipped from the water in front of him and said nothing, although his knowing smile added another knot to Brienne's stomach. Sansa's hunch had been right, it had been the arrogant Lannister. Brienne could not fathom any reason why he would spend money on them just so that they could have a nicer flight and be more relaxed. There was no logical explanation for it. None.

Except...

* * *

**Knightsblue: **Let's go back to questions or to assume something. If the answer is yes, I get to ask another. If the answer is no, it's your turn. Deal?

**Golden_Phoenix: **Intriguing.

**Knightsblue: **So that's a yes?

**Golden_Phoenix: **I'm in. Go!

**Knightsblue: **You have a brother.

**Golden_Phoenix: **That's an easy one. I told you.

**Knightsblue:** You recommended a smoothie but you actually don't like them.

**Golden_Phoenix: **That's a 'no' from me. I try to watch what I eat when I dine out and the ones they make here are excellent. My turn. You didn't come alone, you're here with a friend.

**Knightsblue: **That's an easy one, too, I told you I was probably going to bring someone.

**Golden_Phoenix: **You're too scared to find out who you've been talking to. You think it's too spontaneous and it's not you.

**Knightsblue: **That's more than one. Which one is it?

**Golden_Phoenix: **You're not spontaneous.

**Knightsblue: **Go on.

**Golden_Phoenix: **You're too scared to find out who you've been talking to.

**Knightsblue: **Go on.

* * *

Brienne stared intently at the three dots constantly moving for several minutes and her anxiety grew through the roof. Was he writing and deleting everything just now? What was going on? She tried to focus on Sansa and Tyrion happily chatting at her table, took a sip of the smoothie that had appeared in front of her in the meantime and distracted herself by checking the vast menu only to end up with an avocado toast to order and the three dots were still there. She locked her phone and turned it upside down. No need to worry, right? She could do this and she could also not do this.

"So Brienne, any plans for tonight?" Tyrion asked. Sansa was already clutching her invitation for tonight's ribbon cutting and beamed with excitement.

"Uh ... I don't actually. I was hoping for a quiet night after all the traveling. It's been a bit much, you know?"

"I had assumed as much. I would have another spare ticket for tonight if you change your mind. Free food, some celebrities, some wine, and most importantly ... hanging out with the most handsome Lannister," Tyrion purred.

"So Jaime?" Sansa laughed and Tyrion acted as if he was insulted.

"You, my dear lady, have hurt my most deeply. How will I ever recover?" Tyrion laughed and playfully reached to his heart with both of his hands, pretending to be deeply and utterly hurt.

"Oh, you will, stop it," Sansa giggled and then looked at Brienne as if she had forgotten that she was meant to be an ally for her friend, moral support for her endeavor...

"Brienne,..."

"It's ok, we're talking."

"Good!"

"I must be missing something ..." Tyrion quipped.

Sansa risked one look at Brienne who shot her a warning look and then resorted to not explaining what brought them into 'Seven Golden Flowers' this morning. Tyrion's brows furrowed in feigned confusion but he didn't comment any further.

"Would you want to go for a walk, maybe?" Tyrion asked Sansa who enthusiastically agreed.

"Only if that's ok with you, Bri?"

"Go ahead, it's alright."

"Are you absolutely certain?"

"I am. Go!"

"I'm gonna take care of the check for you, order whatever you feel like ordering," Tyrion said and when Sansa was out of earshot he quietly added, "you're gonna be just fine."

Brienne's eyes widened in confusion and then comprehension and she turned around to respond when her phone buzzed on the table, she slowly turned around to look at her phone, screen facing the table surface.

**Golden_Phoenix: **Because of things that happened in your past, you assume it has to be bad, that's why you always come back to calling me a serial killer or assuming I had to be better looking - you just think good things don't happen to you. You think you don't deserve a shot at happiness, you think no one looks at you twice. That's not actually true. You've committed to going out more - even if this was due to a bet - and you've enjoyed it. Right now you've broken your Saturday routine to go out for brunch and it kills you, being this very organized and steady person that you are, but you've decided that it would be worth it. Even with the possibility that we'd both say that we wouldn't meet face to face, the prospect alone excited you so much that - despite being cautious and often disappointed by those around you - you came here, threw caution in the wind and right now you're wondering what you should do next.

I know you don't believe me when I say that I have no idea what I am doing at the moment but I really don't. My life has been a complete mess and I've only recently started to make sense of a lot of things that have happened to me. Putting myself out there on that website, looking at a random profile that was suggested to me when I logged on might have been one of the most unexpected things that have ever happened to me - especially given that we are here just a short while after I made that decision - but I don't want you to think for just one second that I regret any of it

I also hope you'll forgive me for what I am about to do.

* * *

Brienne looked up from her phone and realized that someone was standing next to her table. A faint whiff of a familiar cologne invaded her nostrils and all of her suspicions were confirmed before she even turned around.

"Hi Brienne."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued love and comments. I highly appreciate every single one although I may not have responded to all of them ... please know I see your comments, kudos and love you leave me here and your kindness is absolutely breathtaking for me.
> 
> My Jaime is a fool and he's not been a good guy in the past but my Jaime is also pretty darn happy that he's been talking to someone he wanted the number of anyway *shrugs shoulders*
> 
> They're so cute, aren't they? :)


	21. One click away (21)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion and Sansa keep their distance, Brienne decides, a statement is released, time flies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a monster. The next one is currently also fighting with me but they want out and thou shall have them. I hope you enjoy and I hope you forgive me for sliding into angst a little bit.
> 
> Note that I upped the chapter count to 23 - might be 24, don't know fully, yet!
> 
> Love you all!
> 
> P.S. Yes I sneakily made Sansa and Tyrion girlfriend and boyfriend. And *** my brain I think there could be a sequel to this story that includes what the others were up to during 'One Click Away' and yes I could already be writing this and no I don't actually have time for any of this but, dear reader, it's all for you !

**ONE CLICK AWAY**

* * *

"The firm is not on the brink of disaster ... no, I don't think this will be necessary. I am pretty sure my father will see to it. Yes, absolutely. If there are any additional documents, have them send those over and I'll review them once I get in on Monday morning. Yes, absolutely. No, it's fine. Thank you for letting me know. I owe you one. Bye!"

Tyrion hung up the phone and slowly walked back to Sansa, who sat on a park bench nearby.

"I am so very sorry," he apologized ruefully as he stood next to her as she held her face into a single ray of sunshine that had peeked out behind a bank of clouds in the sky.

"Work trouble?" the redhead asked quietly as she took in his tense facial expression.

"You could call it that ... we've had a few rough cases recently and this particular one keeps coming back to haunt me. This and the fact that Cersei has her personal incompetence on full media display again ... it has us all pretty nervous."

Sansa's mouth formed a silent 'oh' as she digested what Tyrion had just said.

"How bad is it?"

"Bad enough. Why do you think Jaime and I are going to this stupid ribbon cutting? I need to be sure we counter-balance the unavoidable backlash of her latest personal decisions. Myrcella and the boys were sent to Dorne so that they're out of the crossfire but still ... next to nothing this woman does ist tasteful or ... works. She's one big mess," Tyrion sighed.

"How does Jaime feel about that?"

"Honestly? I don't know. I am surprised he managed to kick her out recently. He was under her spell for so long, I didn't know he had it in him. Somehow, though, he managed and I must confess, it was a glorious moment to witness..."

"... and to have on tape," Sansa snickered and the imp joined in.

"That, too!"

"Does Brienne know she's kind of online dating your brother?" Sansa asked abruptly and watched as Tyrion's face displayed shock and confusion within milliseconds.

"You ... _know_?"

"I am a woman and I _know_ things," she said, somehow stealing the line he had used a little earlier, "also I didn't think for a second you had gone brunching on your own at 'Seven Golden Flowers' on a Saturday morning and I was right when I spotted a blonde mane that is pretty recognizable. Jaime hid behind the menu but I was pretty certain he was around, wasn't he? The question is ... how long has he known. And don't try to deny it, I know you're in on this," Sansa chuckled.

"Guilty as charged," Tyrion admitted and blushed vigorously.

"So?"

"I guess he suspected but he figured it out during Brienne's work trip. She told him about you guys being upgraded, he suspected I had a finger in that particular pie and he was right. Then he put two and two together ..."

"Whoa, that's ... whoa ... I think she also suspected it but I don't think she _knows ..._ and we left her alone in there ..." Sansa's expression shifted to panic-stricken and she hastily got up from the park bench in order to hurry back to 'Seven Golden Flowers' to support her friend when a surprisingly firm grip held her back.

"Let them figure this out, Brienne isn't really a damsel in distress. They'll be just fine," Tyrion said, assuringly.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because my brother is helplessly smitten with your tall statuesque goddess of a friend, trust me. I've never seen him like this. Not ever."

"Not ... ever?"

"If you want to ask whether he was the same with Cersei my answer would be no. This is different. And that's why no one should go back and mess with what these two need to do on their own."

"But ..."

"Sansa," Tyrion said soothingly, "do you trust me?"

Somehow she did. So she told him.

"Good. Let's meet up with Margaery, shall we? She's texting me nonstop after I told her I met you. She's pretty eager to buy you a new dress it seems."

Groaning, Sansa allowed Tyrion to call his driver Bronn to have her on her way. Within minutes, a town car came to a halt at the curbside of the park entrance and Sansa slipped onto the backseat.

"Where to?" Bronn growled quietly.

"Margaery Tyrell's," Tyrion smiled.

"Got it. You coming, too?"

"No, I need to make a few calls, pick me up after you've dropped Miss Stark off, will you?"

"'tis what I am paid for, is it not?" Bronn laughed.

* * *

Her eyes were an infinite pool of blue, so blue he might mistake them for the sea and drown in them completely. They were even more beautiful widened in shock as they were now as she understood who had just come up to her table. As she connected the dots in her mind, adding up all the little hints she had collected, all the quiet little thoughts that had told her that it could - indeed! - be him. '_Gods be dammed_', Brienne thought as she desperately tried to figure out how to do _anything. _Mouth slightly agape, she just kept staring at him, unable to form coherent thoughts let alone sentences.

How did you respond to any of this, really?

As in, what?

As in, use words?

As in, say something?

As in, say something to Golden_Phoenix?

As in, say something to Golden_Phoenix that apparently was Jaime Lannister?

How did you respond to any of this, really.

"Please say something, anything?" Jaime pleaded as if he had listened in to her inner turmoil, and Brienne realized that he must have been standing there for a good two to three minutes without any reaction from her. She contemplated two things in her mind simultaneously: Finding the best excuse to quickly slip away on the fastest route possible and listening to yet another man disappoint her.

"I can't do this," she finally managed to whisper, her heart sinking into her boots. She could not risk being insulted, ridiculed and hurt again. He was a Lannister. He was Jaime Lannister.

"I understand," Jaime said and his face fell, "sorry to bother you.'

As unexpectedly and suddenly as he had appeared, Jaime Lannister disappeared out of Brienne Tarth's life. Very late the same Saturday night, after what felt like hours (which it probably was) of moping, all curled up in bed, Brienne opened the online dating app to realize that Golden_Phoenix had deactivated his account.

* * *

_ **MEET MELARA - Newsletter, your source for all things gossip** _

_Didn't Margaery Tyrell look stunning last night at the ribbon-cutting ceremony for the legendary and shocking 'Red Wedding'-exhibition at the Westeros' History Museum? We were happy to see Sansa Stark at her side, wearing an all-black gown and that hair - ladies, aren't we still swooning? We loved the reviews that came in - Missandei Naath herself gave Sansa Stark a 5 out of 5!_

_Tyrion Lannister accompanied Miss Stark and Miss Tyrell - contrary to the previous reporting and a Lannister statement, Jaime Lannister was noticeably missing from the event. A spokesperson for the Lannister family said a press release is to be expected for tonight - we hope it is nothing major! We had hoped to see a lot more of Jaime Lannister in the near future. Could his sudden cancellation have anything to do with Cersei Baratheon's current love quarrel with husband Robert? The Lannister spokesperson would neither confirm nor deny - we are anxiously awaiting more as the day progresses. Stay with us, lovelies! We will update on our social media!_

* * *

**FOR IMMEDIATE RELEASE - Lannister Corp. / Lannister Inc. / Lannister Law**

_[King's Landing, 5 pm]_

_Lannister Law regrets to inform the departure of Jaime Lannister (37) from the company with immediate effect. Open cases will be handled by Tyrion Lannister (32) for the foreseeable future and new cases will be assigned as seen fit. Reasons for Mr Lannister's departure from Lannister Law and King's Landing will neither communicated nor commented._

_"On behalf of the entire Board of Directors, Lannister Corp, Lannister Inc. and Lannister Law, I am pleased to announce that Tyrion has agreed to lead Lannister Law and all its departments at this critical juncture, Mr Tywin Lannister said. He added, "Tyrion has deep industry experience and a proven track record of strong and determined leadership and he recognizes the challenges we must confront that arise with Jaime's departure from the firm. The Board and I look forward to working with him and the rest of the Lannister Law team to ensure that today marks a new way forward for our company."_

_Mr Tyrion Lannister added: "I am grateful for Jaime's constant patience and excellent work. Replacing him will be a challenge I am reluctant to take but which I must take. I am looking forward to representing Lannister Law for the foreseeable future."_

* * *

**December 31st**

"So what is your New Year's resolution, Brienne?" Gilly asked warmly. They were sitting outside on the patio atop of an exclusive restaurant in the immediate surrounding of an umbrella heater, their New Year's party invitations courtesy of Tyrion Lannister. Sansa and Margaery had offered to replenish their drinks moments ago and Brienne let out a sigh and played with the hem of her sequined shirt.

"I don't know, really. I've never been a fan of those, they're only good for a couple of weeks at most until you abandon them completely and just feel comfortable in your own routine again, right? So I mostly try not to promise myself to do anything I won't be keeping anyways," Brienne said, bitterly. Until recently, she would have argued the complete opposite but after losing the bet that had simultaneously caused her to meet Jaime Lannister, both offline and online, she wasn't too sure about the merit of keeping her promises.

"I feel you. I once promised Jai... Mr Lannister that I would remind him daily to drink more water. I managed some days, I failed most days. I am usually good at my job, I promised," Gilly said, giggling.

"I believe you," Brienne said. She had warmed up to Jaime's and now Tyrion's assistant during the past weeks of Brienne's company taking her - now-former - boss Petyr Baelish to court for accepting bribes. Brienne was more than happy to see the unpleasant man go, even if it came with dealing with Lannister Law to get it done.

It had been close to three weeks after Jaime's sudden and inexplicable departure. Three weeks of knowing that she could have something to do with it while denying the very same. Sansa and Margaery had stopped asking after a week and after one of Brienne's fists had soundly hit her kitchen floor in frustration.

* * *

_"I don't know, ok? I really don't know. Stop asking me. I really do not want to talk about it, as in, ever."_

_"Brienne..."_

_"No, not now. Not tomorrow. Not next week. You don't understand. Hell, I don't even understand. He's gone. What does it matter?"_

_"Of course it matters, he matters to you ... we wanna help you."_

_"You would help if you would stop bringing this up."_

* * *

"Well, cheers to a great new year," Gilly smiled as the clock stroke midnight and people were hugging, couples kissed each other for good luck. In the corner of her eyes, Brienne saw Sansa kneel down and kiss Tyrion on his right cheek. Jon and Ygritte were in the middle of the makeshift dancefloor, slowly swaying to music that wasn't playing, Margaery stood next to the glass doors of the entrance to the patio and took the entire scenery in, looking like a queen regent smiling down at her people.

Brienne grinned.

Margaery looked in her direction, caught her friend's grin and laughed back before making her way to her friend.

"No one to kiss?" Brienne mocked her usually outgoing and somewhat predictable friend.

"As I told you since Jon's off the market," she shot a sideways glance at the couple, "it's been rather depressing. With Jaime gone, the list of eligible bachelor's in King's Landing is rather short this year."

"Don't ..."

"Wait, I can't even state facts just because his name is in them?"

Brienne answered with a frown and a shrug of her shoulders.

"Do what you want..."

"Don't I _always_?"

* * *

**January**

With Petyr Baelish's trial rapidly approaching, January went buy in a blur of meetings and her own private schedule. Sansa and Margaery had asked her to at least forget all legal and work troubles once a week and Brienne had begrudgingly agreed. Their group had grown by a few people by the end of January, as Robb, Jon, Ygritte and Gilly joined them frequently at the weekends, Tyrion made room to accompany them whenever his time allowed it. After being promoted at Lannister Law - as he reluctantly admitted - his free time had shrunk to a minimum and he suspected his father to be behind an increased workload.

"I am going to be so happy when the fucker returns to King's Landing and this is all over," Tyrion had said after one particular bad Friday.

"Anything?" Sansa had asked and Brienne had found herself longing to hear the answer, irresponsible as this may be.

"Not a peep, I have no clue where he is," Tyrion replied, making eye contact with Brienne to make sure she knew that the answer was mostly for her.

* * *

"So much for them figuring this all out," Sansa spat out during dinner at 'The Sands' one Friday night.

"I admit, I underestimated the situation," Tyrion said quietly, his eyes on his girlfriend, "and I still feel we don't know half of what happened. She's still not talking?"

"Nada, zip, nichts, niente, nothing, she won't say a peep and she gets offended and very sad whenever anyone tries. We've kind of given up," Sansa sighed, "and I hate to see her unhappy. She's been through so much already, she deserved her own patch of happiness. Somehow I thought ... if only we hadn't made her create that stupid online profile. We are in on this, Margaery and I, this is partly on us.."

"Don't beat yourself up," Tyrion said, "besides I don't think this is true. I've seen him look at her and I've never seen him look at anyone. I didn't even think it was possible. He was very brave to tell her."

"I gather she knows that I just think she doesn't believe him. Brienne hasn't had too many men that were genuinely interested in her, she's very shy and Jaime is ..."

"_Jaime_?"

"impossibly handsome was what I had in mind, but '_Jaime_' works, too," Sansa laughed when she took in her boyfriend's offended expression, "he doesn't compare to you, though."

* * *

_ **MEET MELARA - Newsletter, your source for all things gossip** _

_Hello my lovelies, it is the 'it's-almost-spring-edition' of this newsletter and we wished we would be able to tell you more on Westeros' most eligible bachelor but Jaime Lannister's whereabouts are still unknown. It's been almost three months without any news from the Golden Lion - we will update once we learn more._

_The Baratheon ./. Baratheon separation has had some interesting developments when the first hearing revealed that Jaime Lannister's accusations regarding Cersei's infidelity were indeed fully truthful. Documents the court acquired reveal the fatherhood of all three Baratheon children to be Robert Baratheon himself; turns out Jaime Lannister was probably right in leaving Cersei Baratheon. We would argue that the ice queen herself isn't too happy at the moment. Let's not be in her path, shall we? We are having a dream of spring, we for one are done with the winds of winter._

* * *

**February**

Tyrion stepped out of the shower when he heard his phone ring with a familiar ring tone, one he hadn't heard in three and a half months.

"Brother," he said, breathlessly as he barely held onto the phone, so much in a hurry to pick up the call that it almost fell to the ground.

"Tyrion," Jaime said, the quality of the call signalling a rather poor reception.

"Where have you been, big brother?" Tyrion smiled wrily as he asked his brother about his whereabouts. He was still unsure how Jaime had convinced Tywin to let him go in the first place.

"Essos, that's probably one of the reasons the reception is really bad. Listen, I wanted to ask you something and ..."

"Jaime, you disappear from the face of the earth for three and a half month and the first thing you ask of me is a favour? Tsk ... I would have expected this of myself but you on the other hand ... doubtful, to say the least," Tyrion joked, relieved to finally know the whereabouts and the safety of his older brother, "plus, it's been _interesting _while you're gone, I think you should know that..."

"Duly noted," Jaime responded, "now, about that favour. Do you happen to have Brienne's address?"

"Brienne ... as in Brienne Tarth?" Tyrion asked incredulously.

"The very same," Jaime said, his patience slowly leaving him.

"You are a Lannister, you have all the resources in the world to invade her personal space yourself, what do you need me for?" Tyrion laughed.

"Did you think abruptly leaving the firm came with perks and benefits?"

"Oh..."

"Oh, indeed. So ...?"

* * *

When the first set of flowers appeared on her doorstep, Brienne hastily checked whether the delivery boy had made a mistake but he violently shook his head, stating that the flowers were 'absolutely undoubtedly' for her. Curious as to would send her blue orchids, Brienne signed the delivery slip and carefully manoeuvred the flowers and the vase they came in onto her kitchen table and searched for a card or note or anything to tell her what was going on. She found a folded card in an envelope and began to read:

_I think the first time I saw you, was in one of these infamous new fancy hotel bars Tyrion dragged me into. I wasn't in the mood to go but he persuaded me anyways. Silly, right?_

_You appeared to be rather tipsy by the time I saw you and I remember your heartily deep laughter and those mile-long legs of yours that - I must admit - sparked some rather indecent thoughts for which I want to proactively apologize._

_I don't think you know this but I was the one that paid for your tab that night. I was also irrationally jealous of someone that had sent you drinks - trust me, I had no idea what was going on. Now I do._

_J._

Margaery and Sansa let themselves in twenty minutes later and found Brienne in the kitchen, wordlessly handing them the card.

* * *

When the second set of flowers, beautiful sunflowers from Dorne, appeared and were waiting for her at her doorstep, Brienne's heart began to pound harder and her palms began to sweat. It had been three days since the first flowers and the card had appeared and the longing that she had been feeling ever since would not want to subside.

She hurried the fragile cargo into her apartment, placed the flowers on the kitchen table again, searched for the envelope, opened it and read the card inside with shaking hands:

_I feel like I should at to the previous note that I saw the guy that had sent you drinks; a rather unpleasant fellow I had a weird feeling about. I didn't sense serial killer, I sensed weird stalker that wouldn't accept boundaries. I might have complimented him outside discreetly. If that feels too serial killer or stalkerish to you, I apologize. I seem to have felt protective of you from the start before I even knew that you were protecting your heart yourself. At this point in time, still raw from an unpleasant breakup, I, too, felt like I belonged in the same category as that guy. Tyrion said you didn't need saving, you weren't a damsel in distress and even if you were, that I should tell you that I had saved you. He told me I was wasting my time and should make a move. Trust me, I wanted to._

_J._

* * *

Two days later, the third envelope was waiting for her at her gym, handed over by the receptionist as she put her name down on the list for advanced fencing. Unable to focus on anything other than the contents of the envelope, Brienne sat down on one of the benches in the changing room and began to read the third card:

_The second time I saw you we were at 'Chez Shae', you wore a dark-purple mini-dress that showed off those legs and I must admit that the indecent thoughts were intensified. Tyrion asked me what I was going to do about you, whether I would be asking you out. Trust me, I wanted to. Desperately so, in fact. _

_I think you caught me staring - I couldn't believe you would be surprised at me looking at you but there we were. I think I was overwhelmed by wanting someone else than the woman I had been with for ... too long. I fled. I believe you thought it was because I didn't like you or thought you were not my type. The opposite is the case, Brienne, you are VERY much my type. I hope you know._

_J._

* * *

Sansa and Margaery were sitting on Brienne's couch on the next Saturday evening to commence movie night (Brienne had won, action move beats romantic comedy!) and they had chosen to abandon the rest of the group in their endeavour to devour an entire 'All you can eat' seafood buffet.

"Don't make me regret this," Tyrion growled as he hopped onto the couch next to Sansa.

"Action movie won", Margaery announced with a frown.

"Oh, in that case, I don't think I regret this," the dwarf said and kissed Sansa's hand which made the redhead giggle.

"I am glad," Brienne laughed and all of them froze. They hadn't heard their friend laugh in a while and the sound was music to their ears.

"Oh, before I forget, I apparently have been made a messenger tonight," Tyrion said and retrieved a small envelope from his back pocket, "I've meant to give this to you when I came in and then I forgot."

"'s all good," Brienne responded, unsure whether she wanted to read another note in front of her friends.

"Go to the bedroom, we can wait up," Margaery offered but Brienne shook her head.

"No, I'll ... I'll just read it."

_I really really really didn't want to go to the art show thing - Tyrion had to drag me there. Do you see a recurring theme there, because I clearly do. By that time I had already set up Golden_Phoenix online ... I just hadn't used it._

_You saw me and you fled the scene, as I recall, and I honestly don't blame you. If you had really assumed me to be shallow and selfish (which I have been for most of my life so you weren't completely off) you would have expected a senseless repeat of feeling insulted and degraded - no need to put you through that, I get it and I am sorry._

_That's the night I went online and found this profile of someone - I don't know why I clicked it, Brienne, I really don't. But here she was, Knightsblue. Or should I rather say, here you were?_

A single tear ran down Brienne's cheek and she caught all of the ones that were to follow that night.


	22. One click away (22)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More envelops appear.  
And then someone appears, too.
> 
> <3

**ONE CLICK AWAY**

* * *

_ **MEET MELARA - Newsletter, your source for all things gossip** _

_Hello lovely people and welcome to almost springtime. Have you booked your spring break vacation already? It's almost the end of February and we can feel the sun and smell the flowers, finally dreams of spring become a reality. Time to check out the latest fashion trends, courtesy of Missandei Naath who graciously agreed to become a part-time contributor on our show! Expect her once a month with her fashion segment, supporting Melara on the show and glamming us up! We are super excited about this addition to our team and can't wait to collaborate! Go Missandei!_

_The Baratheon ./. Baratheon separation has been heating up further with rumours of Cersei Baratheon's - dare we say continuous - infidelity. Renly and Stannis Baratheon have stepped in to take preliminary custody of the three Baratheon children as their next of kin. We can only hope they're shielded from all the emerging nastiness. We are rooting for you three!_

_For those of you waiting on any life sign of Westeros' most eligible bachelor - unfortunately, we do not have anything to report as of today. We will update on the whereabouts of Jaime Lannister as we learn more._

* * *

"It is my turn," Margaery burst into her apartment and with a thud, she led her over-the-shoulder bag fall onto the ground before slamming the door shut.

"Good afternoon to you, too," Brienne said drily.

"You are about to be _very_ happy that I am here," Margaery said and waved an envelope in front of Brienne's eyes.

"You know that I am always happy to see you, Marg, never doubt that," Brienne said, her eyes fixed on the next card from Jaime.

"You're happier about the envelope I am holding in my right hand," Margaery grinned, "but I don't blame you. This is the stuff that romantic comedies are made of and I am happy I get to play a decent role in this one ... 'least it's not horror and I am nor the first to die!"

Brienne snapped the envelope out of Margaery's hand and fled to sit down on the couch in the living room. Flipping the card open, Brienne - once again - began to read:

_Did I mention that I found your profile? Somehow, you replied to my first message. I don't know why you would have, it wasn't witty or special or anything, yet, you did. I think I'll be forever grateful for that._

_Unbeknownst to both of us, you were talking to someone you thought had just disrespected you - again - and I was talking to someone I had hurt. The Seven have a funny way of working their magic on us, haven't they? I do realize, though, that I never told you the story about my university drunkenness. If you want, I could do that someday. Duel still on? God, I hope so!  
_

_I would still make inappropriate jokes, though. That won't ever change. I blame Tyrion._

_I still suffer horribly that you'd constantly call me 'old'. I am ... seasoned. I am a good wine._

_My first clue should have been how you admitted that you didn't like people looking at you - negative attention is not something I do well with, either. I get that. I hope I can continue to prove that I would do whatever it takes to shield you from any of that. I can't promise I can keep my father away forever, but I will try._

_J._

* * *

The next morning she found another card on her doorstep and Brienne started to wonder who Jaime was paying to deliver those envelopes at ungodly hours of the night and who was conspiring with him to be able to pull this off. Every time she thought of him, the knots in her belly intensified and a warm fuzzy feeling spread into all of her limbs, making the tips of her fingers tingle with anticipation at the sight at another written note.

Her resistance - had there been any? - had melted away fast.

Right now all she could think about was the time when - undoubtedly - she would see him again. It gave her food for thought that he seemed to have a deeper understanding of the fact that her past had burned her for anything genuine and honest. He had been brave enough to face her and to make the first move and had not known what the outcome was to be - risking the possible scenario that feelings would not be reciprocated, a situation she had found herself in so many times, was a risk he had been willing to take. For her.

It was a good feeling.

He cared.

She mattered.

To him.

It would take her some time to believe that any of this was true, though. Somehow he understood that.

_When we were both so so excited to pick up the conversation where we left it, I first thought that something special was going on and I still do. We had no clue, Brienne, and still ... I wondered so much about who you were, how you'd look like. I knew I liked your humour, your witty responses and your openness toward a stranger. I see how you have to make sure that you're safe, first, especially online. Somehow, we both felt safe with one another._

_I told you then, and I am now more convinced than ever, that I could never find you boring. _

_Somehow I ended up telling you about Cersei. You didn't know, of course, but still. I did. I have never done this - I have told Tyrion some things, but not how it made me feel. That changed when Cersei appeared at Casterly Manor, waltzing in unannounced, and I finally found the courage to stand up to her. Thank you for that. I could not have done this without you and I want you to know that.  
_

_You should have seen Tyrion's face when I told him I had met someone online. It sparked joy. His and mine._

_J._

* * *

The frequency of the appearance of envelopes or gifts addressed to Brienne would - as Sansa recited - increase steadily and Brienne hoped that this meant Jaime was closer to his return to King's Landing. She still had no idea how she would react when they'd meet face to face but their situation was - after all - very unique.

"I don't know what I'll say or do," Brienne admitted the next day during lunch break with Sansa at 'Seven Golden Flowers', that fateful location.

"I think you should not worry too much," Sansa said in between to spoonfuls of soup, "he likes you, like ... a lot. Does it matter? Will it be awkward? Probably, so what? Does it matter? I say screw it, just go for it. And then screw _him_!"

"Sansa!"

"Just saying. He's gorgeous. Surely, that thought must've crossed your mind at some point ...?"

Brienne's beet-red face gave Sansa the answer she needed.

"Don't worry. I am sure he is going to be the perfect gentleman. He knows so many things about you know, he knows '_that_'. Don't worry about it, the stranger you told turned out to be someone you didn't expect but you do like. Plus, he's gorgeous."

"I am so sorry to interrupt," an unfamiliar voice sounded and Brienne and Sansa realized that one of the waitresses had appeared, "but are you Brienne?"

"Err, yeah, that would be me?"

"In that case, I do have something for you," the waitress retrieved an envelope from her apron and placed it next to Brienne's plate.

"Really?" Sansa grinned, "here of all places? That man is romantic. Who would've thought?"

_You snapped at me and I deserved it. If I recall correctly, you told me that I would never get the chance to peek at anything that concerned you. Had you known that I had already fallen helplessly for the tall, blonde, warrior-like, sword fighting goddess that you are, would you have believed me back then? Doubtful. Did I want to tell you? Yes, absolutely. After all, you had - even if accidentally - touched me that day and the smell of your body spay was something that lingered in my thoughts for days to come. _

_I mean, there is one thing you were undoubtedly right about - I am handsome ;-)_

_What I will say is that you are not ugly. You're far from it. I've grown quite fond of looking at you, admiring you. If you allow it, there could be some worshipping involved. After all, I told you the first thing that I distinctly remember about you are your mile-long legs._

_Then you shared what happened to you. Knowing that it's you I was talking to back then, it makes even more sense to me and I am so sorry that some people thought it was ok to treat you that way. Add some revenge phantasies to the other phantasies I had been having. Too honest? Sorry, absolutely not sorry!_

_What I want you to know is that I will probably screw things up from time to time and this is bound to hurt you. What I will promise you, though, is that I will try my hardest not to and if it does happen, I will do everything in my power to make you happy (again)._

_Would that be enough?_

_J._

Brienne's hands trembled as she read the last sentences of Jaime's note. No one had ever said something like this to her, let alone in notes delivered to her doorstep, accompanied with flowers, brought to her by her friends or at special places. The world wasn't particularly kind to people like Brienne, people that weren't the norm, that stood out - never in her life, though, would she have called this an asset, herself remarkable or beautiful. Belonging to her group of friends that had unexpectedly grown these past four months has been enough for her. Renly standing up for her when she needed the most was something she would truly never forget, his genuine concern and respect for her a beacon in a dark night.

She had felt like evil people always had the upper hand, always won. Now that Petyr, who had been an absolute despot at work, was facing trial, she felt like some of the injustice in the world was attacked by the good forces again. She felt like it was easier to breathe.

When she learned that her chat partner was indeed the very handsome Jaime Lannister and when his notes had started to appear, Brienne's concerns revolved around the possible future. Would people make jokes about them? Would they have to appear together in public? How would she handle the remarks, how would she handle being in the shadow of one exceptionally good looking man?

Margaery and Sansa had set her straight. Shown her how her blonde hair shone in the crisp winter sunlight, emphasized that they were truly jealous of her long legs and strong body and Sansa giggled that Tyrion had joked that he'd have a hard time reaching all of her desirable parts - Brienne had truly commended his honesty and laughed loudly.

"Are you ok, Brienne?" Sansa asked, twirling a strand of her red hair around her left index finger absent-mindedly.

"This ...," she pressed out, "I don't know what to say any more."

"Mhhhhmmm," was all her friend responded and Brienne looked up, watching her friend more closely.

"Sansa? What is going on?"

"Can I let you in on a little secret?"

"I would demand of you that you did," Brienne joked, "honour and all..." and before she knew what her best friend would admit before she opened her mouth to speak, Brienne knew that he was here. With them. Now.

A push notification appeared on her phone.

**Golden_Phoenix:** Brienne?

With trembling fingers, Brienne unlocked her phone to find the message and her eyes welled up with tears, momentarily making it impossible to read the letters on the tiny display. She steadied herself by taking a few deep breaths and replied.

**Knightsblue: **Jaime.

**Golden_Phoenix: **Would it be very creepy if I told you that I can't wait for you to say my name instead of writing it?

**Knightsblue: **Plenty.

**Golden_Phoenix: **I am offended.

**Knightsblue: **No you're not.

**Golden_Phoenix: **Damn, you do know a lot about me.

**Knightsblue: **I know things.

**Golden_Phoenix: **Well, I have myself to blame for that, I told you voluntarily.

**Knightsblue: **Are you back?

**Golden_Phoenix: **Yes.

**Knightsblue: **Are you here?

**Golden_Phoenix: **Yes.

**Knightsblue:** I mean, are you here, in this room, in this restaurant ... are you _creepily_ watching me, Jaime Lannister?

**Golden_Phoenix: **I am offended. Very. Offended.

Brienne snickered and Sansa shot her a curious glance but realized what was happening, leaned back and grinned widely. Knowingly. Brienne mouthed an 'Oh no you didn't' at her and Sansa's started to snicker. Nodding, she leaned forward and put her hand briefly over Brienne's.

**Golden_Phoenix: **But yes to all of the above.

Brienne knew that he was waiting for her to see whether she was ready. She hadn't needed to go away for some soul-searching, she was convinced that there must have been a good reason for her to trust him of all people. It did help that Tyrion had become a part of her immediate circle, that way she got an exclusive glimpse into the world of the Lannister empire. She had a vague idea of what it must have been like to grow up in surroundings like this, in an environment that was and continued to be dominated by pressure from their overbearing father - not to mention Cersei.

**Knightsblue: **I think there is space in the booth next to me if you're interested.

She didn't get any answer after that but within seconds, Jaime appeared by her side and beamed down at her and she laughed back at him, fighting her nervousness, tears that threatened to burst out of her eyes and the urge to hide under the table when she realized that his sudden dash to her table and his joyful expression had left a few people curious as to who it was that had Jaime Lannister this excited.

It would be ok.

She would get used to people staring.

She would.

He was here.

* * *

**FOR IMMEDIATE RELEASE - Lannister Corp. / Lannister Inc. / Lannister Law**

_[King's Landing, 1 pm]_

_Lannister Law is delighted to welcome back Jaime Lannister (37) from a nearly four-month absence in Essos. Mr Lannister is due to resume his role within the next two months in conjunction with his younger brother Tyrion Lannister. Mr Lannister will cut back all public engagement as he plans to focus on his private life for the rest of the year._

_"On behalf of the entire Board of Directors and all of us at Lannister Corp, Lannister Inc. and Lannister Law, I am very pleased to welcome my son Jaime back into the company," Mr Tywin Lannister said. He added. "The joint efforts of my sons to lead Lannister Law will undoubtedly mean a fruitful future for the company and we are looking forward to seeing them both thrive."_

_Mr Tyrion Lannister added: "I am exceptionally happy to welcome my brother back into the company. His wishes to a more private life perfectly coincide with our shared responsibilities and I am more than happy to support him in his new endeavour, wherever it may lead him. What I know is that you can expect great things from my brother."_

* * *

Sansa had made sure that Brienne took the rest of the day of which the latter had agreed to reluctantly. Mouthing 'you have better things to do', Sansa had swirled out of 'Seven Golden Flowers' and Brienne's face needed about ten minutes before the pink colour had faded completely. The delayed response of her bodily functions could also have been related to a certain someone that was sitting next to her and was holding her left hand, rubbing little circles over it with his hands.

"So ...," he started, a small smile tugging up the corners of his mouth, "I'm glad I get to see you this time."

"Jaime," Brienne said, preparing to apologize to him.

"Don't even dare to apologize to me, Brienne, I am sure you had your reasons and I took you by surprise..."

"That you did," she smiled and put her right hand on their entwined hands.

"Are you ready to get out of here? I mean, after all, Sansa pretty much cleared your schedule for the rest of the day and then it's the weekend..." Jaime grinned. His body heat radiated out of him and suddenly Brienne was all too aware of his very presence, his warmth, his closeness, his smell ... him.

"Uh, sure, yeah ... yeah, let's do that. I'm just four blocks away ... but you know that now, don't you?" Somehow Brienne found the courage to tease him with a raised eyebrow and mischief in her voice.

"I do know that," Jaime's husky voice sent goosebumps over her entire body.

* * *

Sansa looked at her phone, disbelief on her face, eyes widened and finished reading the press release before returning to her call on the office phone in front of her.

"Did you read it?" Tyrion's voice sounded happy and somewhat triumphant.

"I did! What in the Seven happened to Tywin Lannister and is he ok?"

"It's quite something, isn't it?"

"I've ... I can't say that I've ever read anything like this. I am pretty sure any screenwriter that would have come up with that plotline would have been fired on the spot. Tywin Lannister praising his son? No one would have seen it coming. What happened, Tyrion?" Sansa asked, eager to find out.

"Well, let's just say Jaime walked into his office and presented two alternatives, one being our shared leadership, the other his imminent and irreversible denunciation from every Lannister firm ... and the family," Tyrion snickered, "he was quite determined. Father was shell-shocked. I've never seen him like this. Of course, he tried to tell Jaime that he couldn't do that and was poised to use any leverage he might have over Jaime but nothing would work. Jaime wasn't having it. Father even threatened to cut him off the Lannister money. Jaime simply said, 'No worries, father, I am handsome. I'll get by.' Oh to have the nerve! I love my brother but if looks could kill, Jaime would not be with your friend right now and father would be calling someone to dispose of the body..."

"Tyrion..."

"Well ... father agreed to the first option when he realized that Jaime was dead serious. Jaime then added that he wouldn't be appearing publicly for the rest of the year which irritated father further. Everywhere Jaime goes, there's the press. Given that he is on this goddamn bachelor list ... I am still convinced I am the better-looking Lannister..."

"To me you are," Sansa chuckled softly.

"Lies," Tyrion replied but laughed whole-heartedly.

"Did he say what he was planning to do with the newfound spare time?" Sansa quipped, already guessing the answer.

"Oh I am not entirely sure but I suspect it has a lot if not everything to do with that remarkable blonde friend you have..."

* * *

After twenty minutes of walking to Brienne's building, hands intertwined and both wearing goofy grins on their faces while talking about everything and nothing, they arrived and after a short elevator ride, Brienne unlocked her door with shaking fingers and let them into her apartment.

As soon as they stepped inside and Jaime took in what was presented in front of him, cosy small entry hall, open living room, a comfortable couch, a wide entrance to a colourful kitchen, well-stocked bookshelves, Brienne locked the deadbolt. Loudly.

Blushing feverishly, she faced her ... her ... well ... _boyfriend?_ ... who looked at her incredulously. His eyes narrowed and darkened quickly after the small echo of the locking subsided and Brienne swallowed. _Hard_.

"Margaery and Sansa have keys to my apartment and I do want them to let themselves in," she explained, holding up her hands in defeat, "boundaries and those two ... it just doesn't work so I've given up. Right now, though, I think boundaries are in order."

"Oh, absolutely," Jaime said quietly and made a step toward her. Brienne felt her pulse accelerate and her blush intensify (how was this even possible?) "We wouldn't want them to interrupt anything, right?" he asked, his left hand touching her just above her hip, coming to rest there comfortably. Brienne quickly looked down, shocked at how natural his touch felt to her, even though she could feel the heat he radiated through the layers of her clothing. The warmth spread quickly through her body and it reached her belly as Jaime used his right hand to carefully lift her chin up so that he was looking straight into her sapphire blue eyes.

"What would that be?" Brienne asked thickly.

"Oh, I don't know ... _this_?" Jaime's grip on her hip intensified and he lifted his right hand up to caress the curvature of her ear. "Or, ... _this_?" His hand travelled toward her eyebrows, tracing them both one after the other. "Or, ... _this_?" His lips caressed her forehead and Brienne's eyes fell shut.

"Mhhhhhh," she managed to reply, relishing the caress.

"I did say there would be worshipping involved ... if you let me, that is," he murmured against her skin and she chuckled.

"I mean, I do think that sounds nice," Brienne replied raspily.

"Just nice?" Jaime gasped, pretending to be shocked, "my good woman, you're insulting me. You don't think me to be more capable than 'nice'?"

Empowered by a sudden boldness Brienne didn't see coming, she took Jaime's hand that had rested on her hip, squeezed it, looked him into his mossy green eyes and replied.

"There's just one way to find out, is there?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those fools. I love them.
> 
> Currently debating whether or not I should make the following chapter very very ... eh ... saucy. I've never written anything like it so I am pretty scared. Leave some encouragement if you think I should and deter me if you think I should not. Pretty please?
> 
> Hope you've enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> I promise you'll learn what Jaime did in Essos :)
> 
> Bold sassy Brienne and Gwendoline Christie are the same people in my headcanon - don't @ me.


	23. One click away (23)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talks are had, meetings are had, beds are used. The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and Gentlemen, you have no idea how hard I was blushing all the way through the particular scene *ehem* and how long it took me to actually write it down. Hope you enjoy. As for those wondering whether what she experiences is 'a thing'? 
> 
> When someone knows what they're doing - 100% ;-)
> 
> I upped the chapter count because something I will want to see play out will need a little more space and I am debating an epilogue. Or a sequel. I should really not think about that right now with so much going on privately but alas I can't leave those two idiots alone ... :D
> 
> I will now go sit in a corner and blush. Feverishly.

**ONE CLICK AWAY**

* * *

"I suppose that's true, but are you sure you're ok?" Jaime asked, still unable to break contact with her. He cursed himself for ever allowing himself such a distance to her in the first place. Hell, he was more than glad to be back in King's Landing and touching Brienne had quickly turned into his new favourite past time. It was highly addictive and he wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon. Or ever. He thanked his lucky stars that she had allowed him into her life. He softly caressed her arm while he distanced his face enough so he could look into her sapphire-blue eyes to check for any signs of discomfort or sentiment that would deter her from being absolutely and irrevocably sure of what could be happening.

"Did I tell you that I admire the beard?" Brienne deflected a little bit, her shyness taking over from her previous braver alter ego.

"Oh ... _this_?" Jaime grinned and ran his fingers through the two-month-old beard he had started to grow during his time away in Essos. It had gotten quite voluminous and grey hair had snuck into it - a fact that Jaime hadn't liked at first when some of his facial hair did show the signs of ageing but there was nothing he could do about it and therefore just ran with it. He had been surprised that no paparazzo had found him in Essos and Melara Heatherspoon hadn't run an entire segment on how his shagginess ruined the handsome Lannister lion. The way he saw it, it only made him more handsome but the yellow press had their very own way of reporting on things - he had learned that the hard way several times over the past years.

"Yeah, it bestows a certain distinction upon you, I quite like it. I'm glad you're running with the fact that you're _old_ ...," as quickly as shy Brienne had appeared, she immediately made room for sassy, flirty Brienne.

"Woman," Jaime all but growled into her ear, "I _told_ you ..."

"Upon closer inspection," Brienne teased, "the salt and pepper in your beard do accentuate your overall handsomeness so ... I support the notion. The beard is approved, if you're planning to keep it, that is..."

"Oh I have _every_ intention to keep it," Jaime said quietly, "I've gotten quite fond of it, actually. No one recognized me in Essos - which is pretty damn impressive if you ask me. I started growing it roughly two and a half months ago. Essosi barbers are the most professional. Too bad I won't be appearing on any red carpet this award season..."

"You won't?"

"Oh, right. I don't think I've told you, yet," Jaime sighed and directed Brienne to her couch. As they both sat down and he once again held her hand, Jaime began to explain:

"Do you remember when I told you that I had injured my arm? That was around the same time I was finally able to break things off with Cersei," mentioning her made Jaime flinch but he collected himself enough to continue, "and I am pretty sure you've gathered that she isn't the type of woman that will easily accept a '_no_' so naturally, she didn't. One night I was out for an event - a lacklustre industry party with the same stiff chosen few that attended those events - when a very, very drunk Cersei approached me, whispering profanities and innuendos into my ear. She would not leave me alone and I was not willing to cause a scene in a public space, given that my father and most of my immediate family were also in the same place, so I stepped outside into an alley next to the venue to talk to her, make her understand that there would be no future in which the two of us could and would be together. I intended to tell her that I was done with her - once and for all. I eventually did say all this and Cersei, in her alcohol-induced state, got very angry and drunk-emotional. She suddenly developed unusual strength and pushed me against the wall. I lost my balance and fell onto the ground. Unlucky for me, someone had smashed a glass bottle there sometime before and it cut deep into my arm. Despite her alcohol-induced state, Cersei managed to call an ambulance. I give her that," Jaime said, gritting his teeth.

Brienne just stared at him, wide-eyed and shocked.

"The doctors quickly realized that the damage to my arm was extensive and I was put under and wheeled into the operating room - thankfully, being a Lannister and all, my father was able to elevate the level of care that was given to me and specialists made sure I would eventually be able to regain strength and feeling in my arm. I did get frustrated with it. It would numb very fast and I would have difficulty grabbing things. Tyrion had a field day whenever we were eating together," Jaime grinned.

"Oh Jaime, I had _no_ idea," Brienne whispered.

"Oh, we made sure no one had," Jaime pressed out, "Lannisters do not show weaknesses, this is what my father constantly reminds us about. Why do you think this hasn't been a major story with gossip magazines and shows like Melara Heatherspoon's? We kept it under wraps and just said I had an accident. No one questioned it. We didn't press charges against Cersei, we just made her sign an NDA and she's kept that to this day. Rather impressive, considering."

"I don't know what to say," Brienne said, her voice quiet. Jaime looked into her sapphire-blue eyes and found warmth and concern for him and his safety in them.

"You don't have to, it's been a few months. Remember when I told you that I got the news that I could finally be able to overcome the injury entirely? A physiotherapist in Essos was recommended to me, apparently one of the best, if not the best of them..."

"That's why you went to Essos?" Brienne interrupted him, relieved.

"Yeah, among other reasons, regrettably, one was you," Jaime admitted and soothingly caressed Brienne's arm when a shadow of hurt and discomfort crossed her face, "but that's ok, now ... see, I overwhelmed you. Hell, I even overwhelmed _myself_. Who was I to just decide for the both of us? That wasn't what we had agreed on and I am sorry that I overstepped. I have, however, not been sitting by idly ..."

Jaime rolled up the sleeve to reveal his injured arm and Brienne tentatively touched his surgical scars and the other ones that he'd undoubtedly received by that broken glass bottle.

"Does it hurt?"

"It's mostly itchy when the weather changes. It rarely happens in Dorne, too hot. Here, rather often. The Stormlands are bad for an injury like that, too. But it does not hurt anymore. The scars will be there, I can't change that. The person that is responsible for them will also be there, I can't change that, either. She's family and she'll likely be around ... but, I can finally fully use my hand again," Jaime got up and closed the distance to her bookshelf in two long strides. He picked up a book and seamlessly balanced it in the hand on his injured side. A sense of pride overcame him as he turned around to beam at Brienne.

"I would have dropped it four months ago. It would have taken me multiple tries to pick it up. Three months ago my hand would still tingle. Today it's at almost 100% - this is as good as it gets. Tyrion will have to laugh at something different now," Jaime joked.

"So at 100%?" Brienne teased and Jaime stopped in his tracks.

"_Woman_," he growled, "I am telling you why I went to Essos and _this_ is what you have to say?"

"Among other things," Brienne laughed, "I did compliment you on the beard, didn't I?"

"You did," Jaime laughed, reached for Brienne and pulled her into a tight embrace, "that, you did."

* * *

The conference room was buzzing with excitement at this unusual time for the entire reporting staff and rapid response members of 'Meet Melara' - the Lannister news bulletin had surprised everyone. No one had seen Jaime Lannister for a few months after he disappeared from King's Landing in what felt like a hurry. Covering the most prominent family in all of King's Landing became increasingly difficult if viewers were interested in anything other than Cersei Baratheon and her wedding and divorce drama - things got repetitive fast. 'Meet Melara' needed new content - and that was that. They needed that content fast.

"What do we have on Jaime?" Melara briskly said upon entering the room, closing the door a little more soundly than necessary.

"No much," her assistant told her, "it's all very mysterious. We were just talking about the tone of the bulletin. It was too friendly. Something's up."

"I agree," another staffer piped in, "and what is up with him tending to his private life? What private life?"

"Could always be Cersei again," another chipped in.

"No, I don't think it's her..."

'I don't either, that's ridiculous!"

"I would hope Jaime is smarter than that!"

"By the Seven, they were together for a long time. He might have missed her, you don't know that!"

"_ENOUGH_," Melara's voice cut through the discussion like a blade and all eyes were on her, "it is useless to speculate at this point. I noticed the tone and I agree, the sudden need for privacy is weird, given that he was gone for several months. The timing is odd, indeed, but I will want to remind you all that there is a very recent video of Jaime Lannister throwing Cersei out of his home. No ... he was sure then and I don't think that has changed. Something else is up. It's our task to figure it out, we are the best in the game, after all."

"Didn't Tyrion Lannister hint at Jaime seeing someone?"

"_NOW_ you're onto something," Melara grinned and dismissed her staffers. It was time to find out.

* * *

"There is one thing about the beard that I am a little worried about," Jaime said and hummed into Brienne's neck contentedly.

"Which ... would be?" she teased and Jaime could feel her small laughter vibrate through him.

"I've never had a beard before when I kissed someone. It could be ticklish..."

"Hmmmmmmm," Brienne hummed.

"Hm?" Jaime decided to test the beard by nibbling on Brienne's neck.

"I see," Brienne gasped, "you have decided to go for a trial run..."

"Do you remember when you tripped in that restaurant because your foot got caught in that damn strap of your shopping bag?" - Another nibble. - "And do you remember how you fell into me?" - Another nibble. He had changed sides. - "And do you remember when you were pressed flush against my body, almost as you are right now?" - Another nibble and Brienne's face reddened.

"I do."

"I would be lying if I said I didn't have very ... very ... indecent thoughts about you ever since," Jaime confessed and stopped his ministrations to look into her darkening sapphire-blue eyes.

"That's,..." Brienne gulped in anticipation, "nice to hear."

"Nice to ... _woman_!" Jaime growled and finally, oh finally, pressed his mouth onto hers. Her entire life Brienne had thought that there was little to no livelihood that anyone would be kissing _her_ \- passionately, she conceded with a rapidly fogging mind - let alone someone she had 'met' on the internet, on a dating site of all places. No one had ever shown this level of interest in her, displayed raw and honest feelings toward her. She wanted this, oh so very much. And she wanted the man that was currently sliding his tongue into her mouth.

"_Fuck_," Brienne cursed and Jaime chuckled and his laughter crawled across her skin, the sensation of him being so close to her made her feel very aware of his scent, his nearness, the heat of his body and the fact that he was very obviously turned on.

"I was hoping we'd get to that part, I am not going to pretend otherwise," Jaime grinned, "ever since I had the first very indecent thoughts about you ... they involved your legs..." Jaime detached himself a little from her to be sure that she felt comfortable and at ease with what he was saying.

"_Oh_," was all Brienne managed to say.

"... and how they would feel when I use my tongue all over them, slowly kissing my way up to where you'd want me to be..."

"Jaime!" Brienne breathed heavily in response, her rapidly beating heart fluttering almost painfully in her chest. Her entire stomach was filled with butterflies and a new and different kind of arousal sent shockwaves into her core.

"I told you I would be ok with a little worshipping," his cheeky grin had her laughing nervously. To prove the point he made earlier, he grinned widely and slowly - excruciatingly so - opened the first button of her fitted white and blue striped blouse which laid bare her collarbone.

"_Beautiful_..."

Desperate for more contact, Brienne slowly ran her hands through his soft hair, the warmth of his scalp warming her fingertips. Could he feel the currents running through her body, through her limbs, through her fingers? Did he feel them crossing over to him upon contact? Did he feel how much she longed for closeness, for contact, for him to love her? She wasn't certain but surely he must realize, must feel ...

"Sorry it took me so long to get back, sorry I went to Essos, sorry I just disappeared," Jamie suddenly pleaded with her to forgive him but she only shook her head, slowly.

"You're here now," Brienne replied softly, "you're here now, and you're _mine_!"

"I _do_ like the sound of that," Jaime croaked, his voice breaking. He focused on the important task of opening the rest of the buttons of her blouse, touching the patches of skin he uncovered as he went down and Brienne felt as if the places which he had touched were burning up. She squirmed a little under his touch, it was too much and too little at the same time and she could feel a familiar wetness pooling in her panties. It did not help that Jaime wore a knee-weakening smirk whenever he realized just how attuned to his touch she already was. He slowly pushed her blouse over her shoulders and down her arms until it fell onto the ground with a small sound and Brienne stood before him in a simple white bra that covered her small but rounded breasts.

"Now," Jaime kissed her left shoulder and her throat, "I am very content to continue to slowly undress you," he changed to the right side and nibbled on her earlobe which caused Brienne to barely stifle a moan, "_very_ content to be honest, but I would not mind if it were your turn next..."

"I would ... I would not be opposed to that," Brienne breathed. Jaime took a step back and wordlessly lifted both of his arms so that she could peel him out of his sweater and t-shirt. Taking in his toned chest Brienne couldn't help but noticed that he must have spent many hours outside for he had a healthy and even tan underneath the small patches of curly golden hair. Brienne could see his eyes darken even further when she shyly looked into his eyes, fighting the urge to cross her arms in front of her. She didn't even know why she would need to protect herself. The man in front of her was someone she irrevocably and inexplicably trusted. He would never mock her for how she looked, how she laughed, how she felt and how she loved. She just knew he would not.

She stepped back into his proximity, slipping her arms around his body and breathing in his scent.

It was her who attacked his lips with a fierceness she had never before felt with anyone and it was her who let her tongue sneak into his mouth, small shy strokes, then a rather fierce duel that had both of them panting within moments. Their tongues pressed, teased, duelled with each other until Brienne had to surface for air, breathing heavily.

Jaime pressed his erection into her thigh and her eyes widened. He wanted it, he wanted _her_. She was turning him on.

"Did I tell you that I enjoy those work pants?" Jaime grinned and hooked both thumbs into the waistband of her black slacks, jerking her forward with a sudden jolt.

"You...," Brienne breathed, "no, you haven't told me."

"Well, I am telling you now," Jaime growled, "and I am also telling you that these need to come off. _Now_!"

"Jaime," she panted, her lips swollen from just a few kisses.

"We should probably take this somewhere more comfortable. I appreciate that your couch is right here, but I think it would be better to have a little more ... space," Jaime concluded and if Brienne thought her blush could not intensify further, she was wrong. All of her felt overheated, she felt like she would burst with excitement and happiness at any time now. Despite the newness of it all, knowing how much he wanted her made her forget all the feelings of inadequateness and insecurity she had ever had. She trusted him and she trusted him to make her feel good. To make _this_ good.

"Lead the way," Jaime said quietly and the feeling of trust empowered Brienne to feel a surge of boldness again, despite her half-nakedness. She felt seen and she felt ... loved (was it too early for that? Probably, but she didn't _care_!) and nothing else mattered at this point. So she slowly led him toward her bedroom, thanking the Seven that she had meticulously cleaned her entire apartment just days earlier. Not that it mattered because Jaime looked at her like she had hung the sun and the stars, never breaking the contact they had established, softly squeezing her hand for reassurance.

"Do you have ..." Jaime began a question and Brienne sensed what he was about to ask her just from the slightly insecure way he looked at her. Jaime Lannister, insecure. She would have plenty of opportunities to remind the proud lion of this very occasion later. She grinned.

"What's so funny?"

"'s nothing," she lied unconvincingly, and when they reached her bedroom, she quietly opened the lowest of the three drawers of her bedside table and retrieved an unopened box of condoms.

"Margaery and Sansa got them for me a couple of months back. I don't even remember why they thought this was a good idea or even _remotely_ ... appropriate ... but ..."

"... but aren't you glad they did?" Jaime smirked.

"I don't know yet, do tell," Brienne teased and Jaime growled in response. Without a warning, he yanked her onto the bed and made quick work of her black work slacks, not bothering to take it slowly this time. Brienne gasped at the sudden coolness of the air surrounding her while Jaime took her all in: There she was, lying down on her bed, dressed in a matching set of white bra and panties, her fair freckled skin flushed, her lips still slightly swollen and her hair mussed. Jaime crawled on top of her and found her lips for one more hungry kiss that had her panting within seconds and Jaime then kissed his way down her throat. His hand started to cup her small and taut breast and a moan slipped out of Brienne's mouth. Arousal and need quickly jumped to the foreground of her needs and she pulled Jaime closer. She needed him closer, closer, so much _closer_. As he descended onto the small mound of her breast with a nibble of his teeth, Brienne was gone. Arousal and need filled her senses and she arched up against him, lifting her upper body off the bed.

"Jaime, I need..."

"Yes, Brienne?" Jaime breathed, "what do you _need_?"

"You. I want you. I need you. _NOW_!"

"Oh ... so demanding. Trust me, I want you, too. But if you keep doing this...," he lazily pulled the bra off her left breast and licked over her nipple which solicited a string of heavy and rather loud moans from Brienne, "this will over sooner than we both want. I don't know about you, but I want this to last as long as possible. And you're making this very hard ... gods, you smell _so good! _How do you smell so good?"

"Shut up and kiss me," Brienne commanded breathlessly.

"Good call," Jaime obliged and their tongues duelled again but it wasn't enough to satisfy both their needs and they were acutely aware of it as Jaime's erection pressed more firmly into Brienne's thigh.

"You're awfully clothed," Brienne joked.

"Another good call," Jaime grinned and retreated briefly to take off his fitted jeans. As he crawled back onto her, distributing hot sloppy kisses on her legs and her stomach as he worked his way up, Brienne started to wiggle impatiently. Her sapphire-blue eyes had darkened and they appear deeper and even more intriguing than before. Jaime was sure he would have to be careful not to drown in them, especially now, as they were darkened from lust and desire and Brienne's vision appearing to be a little unfocused as she started to touch him, roam his body, touch his arms, play with the hair on his chest and firmly pulling him down toward a passionate and demanding kiss. When they broke their connection once more, Brienne resumed roaming his body, watching his reactions and looking at him in wonder, still not believing that she was getting to do this. She was exposed to him, open and vulnerable, as was he, open and vulnerable and oh so very much more naked than anyone she had ever allowed this close. Even with experience totalling up to little to nothing, Brienne's instincts told her to let him know how much she was turned on. At this point, she was sure that he would probably be able to smell her arousal as it continued to seep through her white panties.

Jaime looked at her with nothing short of lust, not shying away from letting her see that he wanted her. The evidence of it was currently pressing against her, the moisture of his pre-cum seeping into the soft material of his boxer briefs. He was turned on and he let her know.

Brienne gasped at the intimacy of his glances and instinctively moved even closer to him than before and nervously licked her lips. Sensing her timidness, Jaime resorted to making her feel good; making sure that she was enjoying this - even more than he was enjoying it. She deserved to be worshipped - he had not been kidding!

"Get on top of me," Jaime breathed and when Brienne nodded, he flung them around with a swift motion so that she was straddling him, the new position creating beautiful friction of his cock against her.

He moaned.

"_Fuck_."

Instinctively, Brienne rolled her hips forward, pressing down on his swelling erection. She was thrilled that she was able to do this to him, a beautiful sexy man was in her apartment, in her bed, they were both almost naked and the roll of her hips had him excited. She grinned wickedly and then laughed. In response, Jaime began to knead her buttocks in a steady rhythm that had her panting again within a few strokes. Brienne's thighs contract and release around his thighs, the glorious friction continued and she started breathing heavily through her nose, the air coming in and out in short audible puffs. Her pants got faster, more aggressive, more urgent by the minute and both of them were getting more turned on by every movement they made. All shyness was forgotten, Brienne nibbled on his bottom lip and lightly bit down on it, swallowing Jaime's protest with another passionate bruising kiss and a moan that resonated inside her mouth.

Eventually, she was forced to break the kiss, gasping for air and found Jaime panting underneath her.

"We need to get the rest of these clothes off," Jaime said, matter-of-factly. At this point he wasn't sure how long he would be able to last with her moving against her _like this _it would be sweet torture for him, especially given that he hadn't had sex for more than a year. Something in the back of his mind reminded him that she lacked experience and that he needed to make it enjoyable and good for her. He tentatively rubbed her clit through her sodden underwear and sent shivers all over her body. She was ready, more than. He still needed to be sure.

"Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes. Yes, Jaime, I am sure."

With no further confirmation needed, Jaime slid his fingers into her sodden underwear and Brienne stifled a moan.

"Don't," Jaime hummed softly, "I want to hear you. I need to know that I make it good for you."

"Oh, 's good," Brienne moaned, "do not stop."

"Don't really intend to, but there is this one thing that I should do first, " Jaime grinned and sat up further, his left hand behind her back and his right hand opening the clasp of her bra, slowly taking off the garment and throwing it away carelessly, "see, this was important."

"So many words," Brienne teased him and he growled. Jaime wordlessly gestured her to lay back down onto the bed and hooked both thumbs into the waistband of her panties. Slowly, excruciatingly slowly, he pulled them down her long legs and discarded them as carelessly as her bra and pants.

"So fucking wet," Jaime commented after carefully pushing a finger inside of her and his thumb against her clit.

"I need ... I need ... I need," Brienne panted.

"I know," Jaime responded and inserted a second finger into her.

"Oh gods, Jaime!"

"Yes?" he grinned, sheepishly. He tremendously enjoyed her receptive reactions to his ministrations, how she instantly gave him feedback on whether he was on the right track to give her pleasure.

"Jaime, I ... I never ... no one has ...," Brienne tried to explain but Jaime silenced her with a simple look and a soft shake of his head. Now was not the time to be bitter about the past, it was time to enjoy the start of the future. Without premonition, Jaime pressed his mouth onto her clit and Brienne saw stars the second he started suckling. The aftershocks of her orgasm rippled through her as he lightly kissed her clit and stomach, gently easing her down from her high.

"Oh, _wow_," Brienne gasped as the aftershocks subsided.

"That was ..."

"Whoa!"

"Yeah, whoa!"

"We haven't even ..."

"I know..."

"I want you, Jaime, I want you so much. Please. _Please_?"

He quickly put on the condom while Brienne watched, her eyes pleading and hungry for more.

"I don't know how long I can last," Jaime admitted ruefully, "it's been a while. And with the way you just ... did _THAT_ ..."

"Jaime," she said softly, "I _want_ you."

Jaime crawled up to her, and careful not to hurt her, despite her wetness and the continuing small aftershocks of her orgasm, he teased her entrance with the tip of his cock and nudged and pushed before finally slipping inside with one long stroke. The pain was minimal and momentary, Brienne flinched for a second and after a wordless exchange between them and her assurance to be ok, Jaime began to move. It was oh so so good, so good so fast that Brienne's head began to thrash violently from side to side after just a few strokes of his cock inside of her.

Brienne's mouth was open, panted breaths audible for the both of them as the bedroom basked in the light of the afternoon sun.

Just then Jaime decided to suck on her breast, drawing it into his mouth and all Brienne was capable of doing was to dig her fingernails into his back, urging him on, more, more more, unable to prevent a cry that fell from her lips the second Jaime slightly shifted his weight in order to free a hand which he chose to bring in between their bodies, starting to get slick with their sweat, and to slowly push down on her clit. He moved slowly at first but soon realized that the added ministrations of his hand had Brienne dangerously hovering over the edge. He could feel her hands in his hair and then on his back, urging him on, pulling him closer and then she lifted her legs just a little higher for the added friction and it was all it needed to push her over the edge once again, with him following after a couple of sloppy thrusts, collapsing onto her while she stroked his hair, slowly coming down from her own orgasm. After a few minutes, he conceded that he was probably too heavy for her and got up, carefully disposing of the condom in her ensuite bathroom. Brienne remained on the bed, happy and sated and watched him (and particularly his ass, although she would never admit to it!) go into the bathroom and return to her, fully comfortable in his nakedness, smirking as he caught her staring.

"Like what you see?" The answering eye roll he received had him laughing heartily, "I deserved that one." Jaime snuggled next to her and realized she had started to shiver ever so slightly. He lifted the comforter and the blanket and slipped under them right after Brienne, pulling her into a tender embrace.

"You ok?" He asked, tentatively.

"More than ok, honestly," Brienne replied, internally still unable to fully process the strange yet wonderful turn her life had made in mere hours.

"Good, I'm glad," Jaime said and as their breathing evened, Brienne suddenly started to giggle. What started as some small giggles quickly turned into a resounding laugh that rippled through her and had her shaking violently. Jaime just looked at her, questioningly and as she finally calmed down enough to answer the wordless question in her eyes, she just said: "We didn't even go on a first date!"


	24. One Click away (24)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne and Jaime actually leave her apartment.
> 
> Stories are told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have it, folks, the penultimate instalment of One Click Away is now finally ready or you to enjoy. After this, we will have a prologue that might take us to a place you didn't think we'd be going. Or it might not. I have two different ideas in mind.
> 
> I guess we will all have to wait for what I decide to do.

**ONE CLICK AWAY**

* * *

"Have you heard from Brienne?" was the first question an audibly excited and understandably curious Margaery merely screamed into Sansa's ear as she picked up her phone at work. She picked up a couple of folders and shoved them into her drawer while the receiver of the phone was pressed in between her shoulder and her head. She slowly cleaned her desk for the day as she prepared her answer.

"I have not. Besides, how many times have I told you not to call me at work for non-emergencies? This is _clearly _not an emergency and you know it as well as I do," Sansa laughed back at her friend, "lucky for you I was about to sign off for the day."

"Early Dinner?"

"You bet!"

"Perfect, I'll pick you up. I was planning ahead to just sweep you off your feet, drag you to dinner and I am just a block away, come down and I'll be in the lobby when you come down," Margaery quipped, ended the call and Sansa shook her head. Margaery was truly unbelievable. She loved her, though. Sansa texted Tyrion to let him know that the Tyrell heiress was about to pick her up for an early dinner.

**Sansa:** You ok with that?

**Tyrion:** As if you needed my permission. Go and have fun, I am stuck at work. Jaime may be back somewhat soon but I will need to transition some of the cases to him. I am prepping this right now. It's a lot. Glad the fucker is back, tho.

**Sansa:** Tyrion! Language.

**Tyrion:** Yes, Ma'am!

**Sansa:** -.-

**Tyrion:** :D

**Sansa:** :*

Sansa made her way to the elevator and one short ride later she was greeted by a visibly excited Margaery Tyrell who was bouncing from one foot to the other in anticipation.

"Tell me everything!" she demanded the second the redhead stepped out of the opening elevator doors.

"Marg...," Sansa sighed and surrendered, lifting both arms up in the air.

"You cannot send me a text telling me that Jaime showed up during your guy's brunch and left _with _Brienne and then expect me not to be curious. I want to know _everything!_ And I will have you know, this is an emergency and I won't allow you to classify this as anything else but!"

Sansa shook her head, indicating 'not here' and the opted for the small Italian restaurant around the corner that they knew had killer seafood dishes. When they sat down in the corner of the small family-owned restaurant and quickly scanned the menu just to land on their usual favorites, the honey-brunette intently stared at her friend until Sansa let out a small sigh and started to tell her.

"I don't know too much. This morning I had someone call me, I didn't recognize the number so naturally, I didn't answer the call at first. The number was very persistent and I was about to give them an earful about harassment when I realized that I was talking to Jaime...," Margaery's eyes widened and she gripped the edge of the small wooden table with her right hand, inching closer.

"He asked me to take Brienne to lunch to 'Seven Golden Flowers' and when I asked him why I should do that, he just said 'for Brienne' and ended the call. Typical Lannister, so stubborn and so demanding," Sansa rolled her eyes but her tone remained playfully, after all, she was dating Jaime's little brother.

"Aaaaaaaaand?"

"I decided to trust my gut. Something was going on between the two, you could tell. Remember that one time we bumped into them in that restaurant? I caught Jaime staring at her several times. He tried to hide it and had I asked him he would probably have denied it but I know what I saw. I saw him staring at her as if he was about to devour her, it was downright indecent," Sansa scrunched her nose but laughed.

"Aaaaaaaaand?"

"I took her to lunch. I already suspected it and then a waitress brought another envelope to our table. Brienne read the note and you should have seen her reaction. Her hands were shaking, she got really pale and then she had that smile ..."

"Oh, the one she gets when she soundly beats us at Jenga?"

"Better!"

"Oh, snap," Margaery laughed and sipped from her glass of water.

"Indeed. I was about to tell her that I was pretty sure that Jaime was at 'Seven Golden Flowers' that very moment, convinced he'd appear at any given second when her phone lit up with a push notification. I can only guess at this point but it sure looks like Jaime re-activated his account on that dating site ..."

"Who would have known that Jaime Lannister, of all people, is a hopeless romantic?" Margaery laughed and happily received her shrimp pasta dish while Sansa had her salad placed in front of her, "at least not me. I've known Jaime for a long time now and he never appeared to be the type of man that would go all out for a woman. I must say, I am impressed. Maybe_ I_ should have gone for Jaime sooner ..."

"Marg!"

"Kidding, no worries. I have seen his glances at her, too. Did you see how she blushed when he caught her after she tripped? That girl was a goner," Margaery grinned and took the first bite from her dish and moaned in appreciation, "this is good! So, what happened next? I need to know everything!"

"Well, they texted for a bit and then I guess she must have told him to come over and suddenly he stood there, beaming at her like she was his north star and I could tell she was about to cry. It was a joy to watch. Super romantic. I had already grabbed a tissue, just in case."

"_Awwwwwwwwww_," Margaery cooed.

"I made sure she took the rest of the day off. Naturally, she would fight me ..."

"Of course she would," Margaery rolled her eyes in between bites.

"... but she gave in eventually. By the Seven, I hope by now they've started at least round three of fucking their brains out," Sansa grinned and Margaery choked on a piece of shrimp, cleared her throat and began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Oh I sure hope you're right, but Brienne?" she cautioned, knowing their friend.

"Trust me on this: The way he was looking at her and she beamed back at him, there's literally no way these two aren't being very naughty as we speak..."

* * *

"At some point, we will have to leave my apartment," Brienne gasped in between kisses.

"Mhhhhhh, and why is that, Miss Tarth?" Jaime asked, nibbling on her earlobe which proved to be a very effective distraction.

"I literally do not have any groceries left. What will we eat?"

"Hm ... I suppose I should not say what went through my mind just now?" Jaime laughed and Brienne joined in.

"You better not!" Brienne pretended to be shocked but a mischievous grin tugged the corners of her mouth up and her eyes sparkled in the gleams of the setting sun.

"We could go out to dinner," Jaime suggested and Brienne flinched ever so slightly, which the lion noticed, "I know. There's bound to be people that will see us. I know this can potentially be rough. They're probably all staked out at Casterly Manor waiting for that perfect shot as we speak."

Brienne placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"We could call the group if you want? Make it a group outing?" Jaime suggested and her face lit up, "that is if you're willing to share me just yet?"

"Mhhh, not right about now, but let me text Sansa and Margaery, see what they say," Brienne grinned and after one very resounding kiss she crawled out of the bed, went into the living room to retrieve her phone. As she re-entered her bedroom, Jaime sat up, the upper part of his body leaned against the wooden headboard of the bed. He took her in, watching her in all of her naked glory. Her mile-long legs he just learned could wrap beautifully around his body, her wide hips, her flat and trained stomach, her small and taut breasts, the broad shoulders and her face. Those eyes, those glorious eyes that looked into his very being with ease, discovering his deepest and darkest secrets and allowing him to heal.

"Jaime," she said, condescendingly but he knew she was teasing him. Jaime tried to remind himself that she had probably never shown anyone the full her. It was easy to forget, especially with what they had just shared.

_Twice_.

He grinned.

**Brienne:** Hey Marg, hey Sansa. Are you guys up for dinner?

**Margaery:** Brienne! What did Jaime do?

**Sansa:** Yeah, Brienne, what did he do? What do you need? Do we have to hire an ax murderer? What up? You ok?

Margaery: What did the fucker do this time? I swear to the Seven...

**Brienne:** Guys! Guys! Calm down!

Jaime watched as the replies flew in and grinned widely. Brienne was embarrassed by how quickly her friends jumped to conclusions but he soothed her with slow strokes of his hand up and down her arms and back.

**Brienne:** He's here. Everything is ok! We just thought we could go out for dinner? Or if you're not hungry for drinks? We thought it would be better if we were in a group instead of just the two of us. The paparazzi might already be gathered to find him. It's ... easier.

**Sansa:** Oh. Good call. I'll call Tyrion. He said he has to work but no. This is more important!

**Margaery:** Be sure to tell Jaime I'll end him if he hurts you. I will do it. I am Olenna's granddaughter.

**Brienne:** Trust me, he knows.

**Margaery:** Good.

"We should probably get dressed," Brienne mumbled into Jaime's shoulder after she had put the phone aside.

"Probably but under one condition?"

"That would be ...?"

"Can we be naked again, later?"

With an eye-roll, Brienne detached herself from Jaime, growled and went into the bathroom in order to shower. After a few seconds, she peeked back into the bedroom.

"You're coming?"

* * *

After a shower that had taken longer than anticipated, Brienne pondered what to wear for their outing whilst Jaime was left with an easy choice of simply wearing what he had worn before. He did, however, make a quick phone call to Bronn and requested a fresh set of clothes and some toiletries.

"Am I your fucking assistant now?" Bronn had growled which made Jaime laugh, "with a mouth like that you can be glad we're keeping you around," he responded. When he ended the call, Brienne was still standing in front of her dresser, just dressed in a matching pair of black underwear, unsure what to put on.

"You know, I _really _liked the work pants," he said, kissing her shoulder and watching goosebumps appear on her arms, "I mean I preferred them when they were _off _but they'll do."

Brienne smiled and marveled at the fact that everything about them felt seamless and natural despite the very brief duration of their relationship. Being wanted felt weird to her, unexpected to say the least ... yet unbelievably exciting. She could see him sneaking glances at her when he thought she wasn't looking, had caught him checking her out, could tell by his tender caress and his tentativeness around her. To be able to believe that someone would want her enough to ... the train of thought had her blushing furiously and it wasn't very helpful that Jaime continued to kiss her back, shoulders and neck.

"You're distracting me," she half-complained and the goosebumps intensified and gave away just how much he did indeed just that.

"I am sorry," he murmured.

"No you're not, but I'll let it slide," Brienne huffed in frustration.

"Don't tell me you're one of those women that have a full wardrobe but nothing to wear," Jaime joked.

"You must be mistaking me for Margaery," Brienne laughed, "that woman shops more than she works. I swear, she'd pester me about going out shopping every weekend and sometimes twice during the week."

"Well, that's the price you pay when you're a critically acclaimed it-girl," Jaime laughed and with one final kiss on her left shoulder, he retracted to give her some space to evaluate her choices. He quickly put his dark jeans, shirt and dark blue sweater back on and watched as she carefully selected a green silk camisole, one of her black work pants and a matching blazer. Jaime was watching her intently as she placed the items on the bed, brows furrowed.

"That doesn't work," Jaime quipped and her gaze met his, looking at him questioningly.

"That camisole requires no bra," he stated, matter-of-factly and Brienne blushed furiously.

"Any excuse to stare at my boobs," she sighed and turned around to put the garment back into her dresser.

"Actually, yes, but that's not the point. The bra doesn't work with the camisole and I bet if Margary were to be here, she'd tell you the exact same thing," Jaime grinned and Brienne snorted.

"She probably would," Brienne accepted his point after brief consideration.

"Trust me. Besides, too many straps, too much work..." he grinned at her, displaying his teeth, a challenge dancing in his eyes.

"Hm," was all Brienne answered and retrieved a strapless bra from her bottom dresser.

"See? Now get dressed, Bronn should be here any moment, I'll change quickly and then we're good to go?"

"Can this man fly?" Brienne asked incredulously.

"He was around my city apartment, I rarely ever use it, but I got some stuff there and it was more convenient than to have him drive all the way out to Casterly Manor. I think I might revive the apartment for the next couple of months, though. Casterly Manor can be ... intimidating," Jaime glanced at her pointedly.

"Oh, yeah, that's a good idea," Brienne responded appreciatively of his suggestion and as predicted, the doorbell rang a couple of moments later. Jaime unlocked the deadbolt and looked at Bronn who could not decide whether to snicker at the fact that they had the deadbolt locked or to scold his boss for the detour to Jaime's city apartment.

"Her friends have keys," Jaime said, matter-of-factly.

"And you didn't want them to interrupt you _because_ ...?" Bronn laughed dirtily.

"Piss _off_," Jaime replied, grabbed the garment bag and a small pile of additional clothes and ventured into Brienne's bathroom to change.

"Since when are you being shy?" Bronn called out after him which alerted Brienne to his presence in her apartment. She shyly emerged from her bedroom to greet the unexpected guest.

"Hi," she managed to say before Bronn's rather intent stare distracted her entirely.

"I get it now," Bronn said after several moments of looking at her.

"I am sorry you get ... what?" Brienne asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I get why he likes you," Bronn simply stated, his tone ending this part of the conversation. This was all she was going to get.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Brienne asked and Bronn huffed, "Yeah, I would but I gotta drive you lot later, so that's not happening."

"Bronn," Jaime warned from the bathroom, "I can hear you."

"Just making fun of your girlfriend here," Bronn laughed, mischief sparkling in his eyes. As Brienne continued to watch Bronn with a mixture of curiosity and genuine concern for their safety in traffic, Bronn elaborated on his statement a little bit more.

"When I drive these two fools around," he showed her a toothy grin, "I listen in on most of what they discuss. They pay me a very generous salary just so that I keep my mouth shut..."

"What a joy it is when you're quiet," Jaime chimed in from the bathroom.

"Anyway," Bronn continued, "they not only talk about they law stuff, which I mostly ignore because I don't understand half of it and I am just too bored to try. It is also none of my business, so to speak. Sometimes, though, when these two get back from events, I do listen in. It's pretty interesting, all that behind-the-scenes knowledge you gather. It can come in handy, eventually..."

"I know you place bets on the duration of celebrity marriages, Bronn, do not even lie to me," Jaime yelled exasperated.

"I might," the driver replied with a smirk, "but that's not even the point I was trying to make. When I drove them back home that one night, Tyrion pestered your boyfriend there ... about the fact that he had just opened a tab for three women he didn't know. Do you know what I knew right then? That Cersei, that evil _bitch_, had lost his grasp on him. That miserable fucker, I was done with him being all moody and annoying and there we were. I watched him in the rearview mirror more closely from then on. I caught him thinking long thoughts and then just smiling in-between. Do you know when the last time was this fucker smiled? Most have been months. He's been insufferable. When he kicked Cersei out - solid gold, Gods be dammed I didn't bet any money on _THAT!_"

"You didn't?" Jaime entered the living room, tugging down one of his favorite woolen sweaters that he had put on over a crisp white dress shirt, the dark blue and the white a visible contrast to the grey he was sporting in his beard. Combined with dark blue dress pants and brown leather shoes, he looked like a mixture of serious attorney and men's health winter collection model which made Brienne insecure on the spot. Sensing her sudden hesitation, he closed the small distance to her, pulled her into his arms and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Oh for Seven's sake you're disgusting," Bronn rolled his eyes playfully and Jaime huffed.

"Can we go now?"

"Whatever you say, boss..."

"If only that were the case..."

* * *

They snuck into a side entrance of the hotel after Bronn had slowly reversed into the hidden side street that connected the hotel complex to a parks and recreation area and were greeted by Tyrion who had called ahead.

"You owe me one," the younger Lannister laughed and Jaime just rolled his eyes.

"Hey Brienne," the dwarf added, a roguish grin on his face.

"Hey Tyrion, good to see you," Brienne replied, fidgeting with her small purse. She would have lied if she had said she wasn't nervous. This wasn't about her friends, their circle had become her safety net after Jaime had left and even with him as their newest and most welcome addition ... it was about what this all would mean to their circle of friends. Before Jaime's return, they would have the occasional paparazzo appear (Margaery was pretty friendly with most of them, she knew she had to appear frequently in order to stay relevant - at least this was what she had told Brienne and Sansa when pressed) but with all the constant hype around Jaime's sudden disappearance and his also very sudden reappearance mere hours ago, it was bound to be chaotic and hectic.

This was neither what Brienne wanted nor what she needed.

It was part of the Lannister lifestyle, though, she supposed. Yet, Jaime hadn't seemed like he particularly enjoyed his spot in the limelight and canceling his public appearances for the foreseeable future surely meant something.

"Is this place still considered hot and trendy for those under forty?" Jaime asked, teasingly, well aware of how ... flexible ... trends had gotten in King's Landing as of late.

"Well, you won't belong to their target audience for too long, brother, I'd suggest you get familiar with retirement homes..."

"Haha," Jaime laughed.

"Tyrion," Brienne warned her boyfriend's brother, "you've just gotten him back. After complaining about your caseload for the past few months, I'd suggest you to try to be on your brother's good side for now."

"She does have a point," Jaime grinned at Brienne, a 50-megawatt smile threatening to blind her. Awaiting them at a table that was tucked in a corner were Sansa, Margaery, Jon, Ygritte, Gilly and Robb, glasses in hand and smiles on their faces.

"Welcome back Jaime," Margaery shouted and Sansa hurriedly fetched champagne-filled flutes for Jaime, Brienne, and Tyrion.

"Good to be back," Jaime said calmly after taking a small sip and an incredulous glance at Brienne who finished her champagne in one gulp. He sat down next to his girlfriend and his brother and when he felt all eyes staring back at him intently he added:

"I am glad to be back. Brienne already knows but I feel like it is important to let you in on why I was gone these past few months. I have taken time off to fully heal," he raised his injured hand, "and I can now say that I am almost at a full 100% recovery. This would not have been possible had I not committed to being concentrating on my physical therapy and my recovery. For me, it was important to do this someplace else, away from King's Landing. This also gave me a long-needed break from the media ... as you can imagine, it hasn't been quiet for a while around anyone with the name Lannister ..."

"Hear, hear," Tyrion chimed in and Ygritte and Jon laughed, knowing full well that their now-public relationship had caused similar reactions. Without realizing, Brienne drifted toward Jaime as he spoke and was startled when her arm made contact with his. As she was about to withdraw, Jaime mumbled "don't" in a low, raspy voice that only she could hear and she looked at him briefly with her sapphire blue eyes and realized that he needed the contact as much as she did.

"The company has informed the media that I will cut back all public engagement which will probably not quelch their thirst for news so we are pretty certain that they'll still show up but eventually lose some interest. My private life hasn't been very private in the past and this was one of the biggest mistakes I've ever made and I don't intend to repeat. It might be hectic, the media might try to approach you for any intel you might have but I am sure you all know how to handle it when it comes to it. My priorities are reaching that 100 % for a full recovery and not spending my time at fancy dinners that don't mean anything and are just to pretend that being a Lannister is to be somewhat more important than others. I've had enough of those, I am ready to become a more private person..."

Margaery snickered and it broke the somber mood Jaime had everyone wrapped in and everyone couldn't help but join in as Margaery started to laugh a hearty and sympathetic laugh.

"Your mind is seriously in the gutter, Marg," Brienne grinned and her friend stuck her tongue out at her.

"Well, I guess we should toast again?" Tyrion suggested and the circle of friends nodded, "To new adventures!"

"To new adventures!"

* * *

They had stayed for a few hours, enjoying their friend's company but got impatient quite early on. They had just found each other - again, if you wanted to call it that - and not spending their time alone with each other felt like a waste of said precious time. It was Brienne, however, who had pointed out that she didn't want to end up like one of those couples that were all couped up and never saw their friends that had Jaime think for a while.

He did not object when Brienne nudged his arm playfully and whispered, "wanna get out of here?"

"Gods, _yes_," came his breathless reply and Sansa shot them a knowing look.

"Leaving us already?" the redhead grinned, having read and understood the loaded atmosphere between her friend and her boyfriend's brother, "I mean, you _just_ got here, but I guess you have places to be ... things to _do_..."

"Sansa!" Brienne exclaimed, blushing furiously.

"What's wrong?" her friend grinned innocently, "you deserve it."

They slipped into the town car a few moments later, Bronn grinning at them from ear to ear. "Oh shut up," Jaime said, exasperated.

"I have not said a single word," Bronn complained.

"But you were about to," Jaime teased him.

"True," their driver admitted, "where to?"

"Hers," Jaime said after a wordless exchange with Brienne, "we might want to get groceries on the way."

That earned him a chuckle from Bronn that didn't subside until after three big grocery bags were loaded into the trunk of the town car.

* * *

_ **MEET MELARA - Newsletter, your source for all things gossip** _

_Hello my lovelies and welcome back to our newsletter - sadly, there still isn't much we can tell you about the reasons behind Jaime Lannister's absence. We can, however, report that he was spotted tonight with a group of people, among them his brother Tyrion Lannister, Jon Snow and Ygritte Firekissed. They were also accompanied by Sansa Stark and Margaery Tyrell among others. We will keep you posted about the blonde woman that left the hotel with Jaime. We have a feeling we might see more of her despite the Lannister announcement that no public appearances will be scheduled in the foreseeable future. Are you disappointed by the latest developments my lovelies? Were you hoping to tame the lion yourself?  
_

* * *

"That's enough," Melara's voice echoed off the walls of her office in one King's Landing's highest skyscrapers. She slightly turned toward the stylist that had been busy preparing her for her pre-filmed segments of the upcoming show she usually shot right there behind her desk. Several members of her B team were already in the room, lights and sound set up and ready to go. The recent news of Jaime Lannister's return had prompted them to push up the segment and release it on 'WesterTube' before the other gossip magazines or drama channels caught on to the news or had material of their own.

"Do we have the footage?" Melara called out, her blonde hair once again bouncing in perfect curls, framing her face and giving her an angelic touch.

"Here we are," one of her assistants, Onna, quickly placed five pictures on her desk for Melara to study, "this is them arriving, we were a little too late catching the woman but you can clearly see it's Jaimie ... and there is Tyrion welcoming them ... here we have two of them in the bar, one is a close-up and one is a group shot and then we were lucky to catch them right when they left."

Melara studied the pictures carefully, especially those in the hotel bar. The group looked comfortable and obviously delighted to have Jaime with them. The sheen from the candles painted everyone's features in warm, golden light and the fact that Jaime Lannister was fully and irrevocably _smitten _with the blonde giantess next to him was obvious.

"Get Berric for me," Melara said curtly and Onna darted off, leaving her boss with the pictures. The blonde show host sat back in her black leather chair, the pictures that showed Jaimie and the group in the bar in hand, deep in thought. Her processes were interrupted as Berric stood in front of her desk and cleared his throat.

"Ah, Berric. I want you to blur her features or put a layer over her head ... a question mark or something."

Berric raised his eyebrows, questioningly, at her and awaited her explanation.

"Work with me here, Berric. We should not reveal too much and these are the only pictures that exist from tonight. We can drag this out a little longer, make a little more profit off it, keep people interested. Besides, Tywin had promised me that Jaime would appear on the show We can play this big, Berric, really big," Melara explained and judging by the affirmative nod of her producer, she had convinced Berric that her plan was worth pursuing.

She turned toward her camera crew and waited for Berric to ok her on the altered images, heard the cue and her 'WesterTube' segment started.

"Hello my lovelies, my name is Melara Hetherspoon and tonight we are coming to you on this special 'WesterTube' transmission. We couldn't wait until our next show to air and we will update this story until we come back into your living rooms ... we are excited to say: The Lion really is back! And he's not alone."

* * *

**Margaery:** This might be a shock but we were on Melara's online 'WesterTube' segment last night. She rarely does one of these, she had said no one watches those but it appears our get together wasn't so discreet as we thought ...

**Sansa:** I am not actually surprised. We sat there with Ygritte Firekissed! I must say, I was fangirling a little bit.

**Margaery:** Of course you were.

**Sansa:** Have you _seen _the woman? She is ... whoa!

**Margaery:** I have seen her, I just never thought you'd swing both ways...

**Sansa:** I am very hetero, thank you very much but I do have to say she is a beautiful woman.

**Margaery:** I can whole-heartedly agree here.

**Sansa:** Brienne?

**Sansa:** ?

**Sansa:** ...

**Margaery:** They're probably busy.

**Sansa:** I do not need any emojis to go with this. You're on 'no emoji time', the last few weeks were rough enough. I should deactivate the emoji keyboard in your phone!

**Margaery:** Ha! You can't!

**Sansa:** I'll appeal to the manufacturer of your phone, tell them about your barbaric misuse of emojis, especially the eggplant. No one needs constant references to male genitalia.

**Margaery:** I do.

**Sansa:** Well, I don't!

**Margaery:** I don't actually care.

**Sansa:** I know you don't.

Brienne read the conversation, one eyebrow arched up and her mouth forming a small grin. Her group chat with Sansa and Margaery had gotten increasingly centered around her and Jaime which Brienne actually started to mind a little bit. She was grateful for the heads up in terms of Melara's web show on 'WesterTube', though, and she clicked on the link Margaery had just sent.

"It looks like Melara Heatherspoon did an online segment on us," Brienne said, quietly. Jaime stopped in his tracks toward the couch in Brienne's living room, carrying a glass of water. He was wearing sweat pants and a loose shirt, his hair was still damp from showering earlier.

"Oh she did now, didn't she?" Jaime said and handed her the glass of water, "that was quick, I gotta give her that. They must really be interested in me and we might not have done enough to stop this from happening. I'll talk to my father to see if he can get her on a tight leash for the foreseeable future. I am so sorry."

"Sorry for what exactly," Brienne commented pointedly, "We knew it was likely. It's unfortunate it's this early but I am sure their interest will die down eventually."

"I'll make sure it does," Jaime gritted his teeth as Brienne started the video and the Meet Melara anchor came into focus after the brief intro. It was only a short video, maybe about two minutes long but its intent was clear: create buzz and insinuate that Melara Hetherspoon would be the most reliable source for all things Lannister - now and in the future. Once the video was finished, Jaime got up and retrieved his phone from the table next to the door and called a number on speed dial.

"Father ... yes, I've seen it. We best take care of this, I haven't come back sooner to be needlessly harassed by the press upon doing so and I am not inclined to expose Brienne to it if I can't prevent it ... yes, I would appreciate that very much ... good, let Tyrion know and he'll get back to me after the weekend ... no, I will switch my phone off ... absolutely ... ok ... goodbye," Jaime ended the call and powered down his phone. He placed it on the coffee table in front of Brienne.

"My father is going to take care of it," he said and looked uncomfortable, "I hate to get him involved. He's most likely asking for something in return very soon but I am inclined to live with that."

Brienne just looked into his eyes, wordlessly. Something he had just said resonated with her. Jaime could tell something was going on but he knew better than to push her. Instead he offered a hand and Brienne took it. He guided her into the kitchen where a full breakfast was waiting for them.

"You did all of this?" Brienne marvelled as she took in the kitchen table.

"I did. I love cooking, it's very ... cathartic ... creating things is such a stark contrast to my dry legal work. Cersei ..." he stopped and looked at Brienne, a shocked expression on his face. It had become easier to talk about the time he had been with Cersei Baratheon and he was certain that he owed this to Brienne.

"Go on," Brienne said slowly as she sat down.

"Cersei ... never appreciated anything that I did for her. I know now that this is who she is and that she's never going to be anything than this but as a fool that was in love with her, I still hoped that would change," Jaime explained.

"We've all been there," Brienne said, warmly, "it's only natural to want to see the best in people even though we might know better. There is nothing to be ashamed about, especially should you never be ashamed for hoping."

"I really do not deserve you," Jaime half-joked but his expression betrayed him. He looked at Brienne in wonder, contemplating how he deserved her.

"Each to their own," Brienne joked.

* * *

Later that evening, after two very disruptive phone calls from Margaery that had Brienne inform her friends that she, too, would now power down her phone, Jaime and Brienne were on the bed, kissing slowly and languidly when Jaime remembered.

"What were you ... thinking ... about ... earlier?" Jaime asked in between sloppy kisses.

"Earlier?"

"When I was on the phone with father," Jaime clarified and Brienne created a small distance between them that had Jaime's forehead in a frown. Sensing that she scared him a little, Brienne placed her right hand on his shoulder to create a physical connection to him.

"You said you would not have come back sooner and that caught me off guard. Were you planning to be gone for a longer time?"

"That was the initial idea - I was going to spend my time in physical therapy and depending on the pace of my progress spend a sabbatical in Dorne or Lys. I hadn't decided on what I was going to do, the success of my therapy surprised everyone involved and I was actually not looking forward to spending any more time away from King's Landing ... especially not alone," Jaime paused. Brienne continued to look at him expectantly.

"But someone had decided to answer my stupid message on a stupid dating app so there's that."


	25. One Click Away (25)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A countdown to Brienne's birthday, an exclusive interview and a very special dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it, ladies and gentlemen. One Click Away is finished! 
> 
> Phew! Thank you so much for all of you that have read the entire thing, left kudos and comments and showed me some love along the way. I can't tell you how much it means to me that you guys have enjoyed this little thing I've written.
> 
> To sea_spirit - this is for you because you deserve it! Thank you for being on here and for your great stories you decide to put out! <3
> 
> Yes, Brienne's outfit is shamelessly borrowed from Gwendoline Christie and honestly how can I not? She looked really really REALLY good in it - she's her best self when she makes me question my own sexuality which is ... too often, I daresay - and gods be dammed!

**ONE CLICK AWAY  
**

* * *

_Two months later ..._

"Come on Brienne, you need to tell us and you need to tell us now!" Margaery cried out, unable to conceal her frustration.

"I agree with Marg, I need to know," Sansa added, shaking her head as they walked along King's Landing's shopping district.

"You never go shopping, let alone with us! I always have to beg you. Remember that one time I actually went down on my knees and even robbed from your kitchen into your living room?"

"I do, that's when I bought you, knee protectors," Brienne laughed and the other two joined in. Sansa, however, quickly came back to trying to keep her forehead from frowning as she looked back up at her tall blonde friend.

"Is this for your birthday?" the redhead wondered and Brienne let her see a small smile.

"Oh, it is, oh that is exciting. Why did I never think about it, I should have connected the dots. Gods, I am stupid sometimes!" Margaery almost shouted which had innocent passerby's look at her with annoyance.

"Only sometimes?" Brienne teased and led them toward 'Sand's' which had both of her friends terribly excited. Ellaria herself greeted them at the door and once the three friends were inside, she promptly turned the sign in her door from 'We are open' to 'Sorry, we're closed'.

* * *

_ **MEET MELARA - newsletter, your source for all things gossip  
** _

_We all at MEET MELARA are wishing you a wonderful spring season which will mark the beginning of another very exciting time in King's Landing: Fashion show season is upon us and with it our most beloved actors, actresses, musicians, designers, and influencers who will undoubtedly pour into the city in search of the next hot item to wear for the summer award season. We cannot wait to see who will show up._

_Ygritte Firekissed and Jon Snow have made it very official with a sparkling ring on Ygritte's hand that was spotted there a few days ago at the premiere of the Doku series that accompanies the 'Dragondance' trilogy she directed. Count us in to be sad about this but what can we say, it's love!_

_We are very pleased to announce that MEET MELARA during King's Landing fashion week will feature none other than the elusive Jaime Lannister and his brother Tyrion Lannister. Both will be joining Melara Heatherspoon for an exclusive pre-filmed interview which is scheduled for this week. Melara is excited to be able to sit down with the Lannister brothers to discuss various topics - if you have suggestions as to what we should be covering, fill out the form on our website and let us know!  
_

* * *

Ellaria motioned for the three women to ascend the roped-off staircase to the private showroom and it was only then that Sansa and Margaery identified the laughter of two men that were present upstairs. Sansa turned around and stopped which had Brienne bump into her.

"What is Tyrion doing here?"

Margaery looked equally surprised but for another reason.

"What is Jaime doing here?"

"Brienne, why are we here?" Sansa asked and continued her ascend. Brienne remained silent and her friends simply gave up. They would find out eventually.

"Oh, great, you made it," Tyrion said, his mood apparently rather chipper. He was stood on a pedestal while Ellaria's assistant took his measurements, which he endured with his usual humor. Jaime stood next to him, apparently, one step ahead of his brother, wearing a suit jacket that had markings on and pins stuck into them.

"Don't we look dashing already," Ellaria commented as she took in the sight and smiled.

"No one has told us why we are here, yet," Margaery not so gently reminded Brienne, Jaime and Tyrion about her lack of knowledge and Sansa nodded, her eyes shot daggers at her boyfriend who tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Who wants to tell them?" Jaime asked, pulling Brienne in for a kiss, careful not to mess with any of the adjustments to his suit jacket.

"Certainly not me," Brienne quipped, but kissed him back with an intensity that had everyone else groan in frustration.

"Guys, it's been _months _and we are still not at the point where we are comfortable going out with you two," Margaery complained.

"Well, lucky for you this is a private function," Jaime laughed.

"What do we need this private function for, anyway?" Sansa asked and Tyrion broke the silence on the matter, clearing his throat as he became aware that he could not expect his brother Jaime to assist with this one.

"Well, the height of King's Landing Fashion Week is coinciding with Brienne's birthday and it will coincide with the interview the two of us," he gestured towards his brother who was terribly busy staring into his girlfriend's eyes, "with Melara Hetherspoon with which we will break the media embargo. Poor Gilly has several calls a day from all kinds of media outlets requesting statements and exclusives, she's now placed a whiteboard next to her desk to keep track of the demand. Sadly, it hasn't declined too much which is why we have resorted to a more offensive strategy."

"Are you ok with this?" Sansa asked Brienne warmly. She knew that her friend took a long time to adjust to life-altering circumstances but if Jaime's devotion she had seen whenever the two of them were together was any indication, Sansa could tell he would go through fire for her. Still, all the unwanted attention hadn't been easy for the couple, especially not the fact that the main entrances of buildings Jaime frequented were the primary stakeout position for media representatives and photographers.

"We talked about it," Brienne said softly and detached herself a little from Jaime who started pouting instantly, "and I think it is the right thing to do. We will probably never have a really quiet life whenever the public is involved but to me, that's not important. I wanna be with Jaime and the rest of the world will follow suit."

"Good, I'm glad," Sansa responded, not realizing that she had held her breath for the duration of Brienne's answer. Whatever had happened in Brienne's past that had led her to completely forego any hope for a successful and loving relationship had impacted her life for the longest time and Sansa was relieved and delighted to see that some of that weight had been lifted from her friend's shoulders. Jaime had truly done all the heavy lifting but Sansa knew there was more to it than him ... it had also taken great efforts from Brienne to decide to trust her boyfriend enough and to give him credit to not purposefully hurt her.

"Aaaaaaaaanyway," Tyrion tried to get everyone's attention back and succeded because all of them refocused and looked at the dwarf, "we decided that we needed new formal wear and you ladies will need new attire, too!"

If the squeals by Margaery and Sansa were any indication, Brienne was sure they had just won a prize for their accomplishments or a chunk of money but in reality, it was just her friends being ... well ... them.

"What about you?" Sansa calmly asked Brienne as the men resumed their fitting and Margaery was tucked into a corner with Ellaria, comparing different shades of green.

"What about me what?" Brienne asked innocently.

"You know what I mean, what will you be wearing? Aren't you trying anything on?"

"Oh, she beat us to it," Jaime threw his arms up theatrically, "even I cannot know, she said. Can you imagine? I of all people..."

"Excuse me, Jaime Lannister, if any of us would be 'I of all people' it would be me," Sansa remarked pointedly and turned her attention back to her friend who had started to smile in reaction to the exchange unfolding before her.

"You're not even showing _him_?"

"No. Ellaria knows the specifics so he'll wear a tie that matches the color of what I will be wearing but that's not delivered until the day of the event so ... surprise I guess!"

"You are mean!" Sansa laughed and continued to do so as one of the assistants gently guided her to a mannequin that wore one of the possible dresses for her to be wearing. Watching her boyfriend and their closest friends, Brienne could not believe how easy it had all become. She played with a strand of her now slightly longer blonde hair and pondered upon what it all meant and how neither her friends nor Jaime appeared to have a clue what she was planning.

* * *

** _Seven days until Brienne's birthday (Tuesday)_ **

Jaime had pouted in protest as Brienne had informed him that he would not be welcome in her apartment for the day, citing the necessity to implement certain downtimes from the relationship. Even though he had made it almost impossible to resist him, Brienne had managed to resist the Lannister charm and - most importantly - the Lannister skills that had Brienne briefly reconsider her plan.

Being alone for the past several years minus the fact that she did spend time with Margaery and Sansa made Brienne realized that the sudden addition of Jaime to her life required adjustments that were sometimes too much. Jaime could be ... overbearing ... at times without realizing or knowing it. While Brienne was a rather quiet person, Jaime would not find the off switch to his constant talking, always unable to keep his thoughts to himself which was both blessing and curse. Blessing, because she would always know how he felt, a curse because he would never shut up.

So when she woke up this Tuesday morning, she knew what to do and when to do it. With meticulous precision and a pre-planned schedule that would have Gilly blush with envy, Brienne cleaned her apartment top to bottom, did her laundry, parted with clothes she hadn't work in months or even years and cleared a shelf in the bathroom and ample space in her dresser for Jaime as she went.

She knew she made the right decision to be alone for this when she parted ways with the shirt Renly had given her. No one needed to see her tears as she said goodbye to a dream of hers. No one needed to be there while she tore the shirt into small pieces and threw it into the bin. No one needed to see as she breathed a sigh of relief as it was done, marking the day she had finally let go. No one needed to be present for any of it. Brienne was glad no one was.

* * *

_ **Six days until Brienne's birthday (Wednesday)** _

"Am I really not allowed to see it?" Sansa had asked when she had dropped a delivery of freshly baked muffins on that Wednesday afternoon.

"No, you are really not," Brienne said, pointedly and grinned as she took in Sansa's prominent pout.

"But you have seen mine," the redhead complained and bit into the caramel-filled muffin.

"That is still not guilt-tripping me into showing you what I will be wearing to the event," Brienne chuckled and Sansa grinned in return, busy chewing the soft muffin, "but what I will say is that it is something you haven't seen me wear before."

"Ohhhhhhhh," Sansa squealed, the endless possibilities racing through her head.

"Is it ..."

"No!"

"But you don't even know what I was about to say ..."

"No!"

"Brienne!"

"No!"

"Ugh."

Later that night Jaime nuzzled into Brienne's neck and whispered, "am I _really_ not allowed to see it?" and Brienne wasn't even willing to dignify this with a response. Instead, she turned around and kissed him with a fierceness that had Jaime surprised and - mission accomplished - unable to speak.

* * *

_ **Five days until Brienne's birthday (Thursday)  
** _

"Did I mention how much I love these pants?" Jaime murmured as he followed her through a narrow corridor in the Riverrun TV building. He was trailing her on purpose, admiring her rear as it swayed back and forth with the added emphasis on her glutes by the heels he had begged her to wear. She wore grey fake leather pants that highlighted her long legs, a black and white graphic t-shirt, and a black jacket. Her hair was slightly tousled because Jaime hadn't been able to keep his hands by himself for the entire duration of the car ride to the studio building which had Brienne flushed and embarrassed and Bronn amused and constantly laughing. Since Brienne didn't bother wearing too much makeup ("What good would it do, really?") she hadn't worried about that too much but the tousled hair did give her a 'freshly fucked' look which she did mind. Jaime didn't mind. At all.

When they entered the small studio that was used for the pre-filmed interviews of 'Meet Melara' Brienne stopped and took it all in, the lights, the cameras, and the people hustling and bustling about, setting the scene for Jaime's and Tyrion's interview with Melara Hetherspoon.

"Nervous?" Jaime asked her, his breath tickling the hair at her neck.

"Why me? I am not the one that will be interviewed on TV shortly," she retorted, turning around to face him, "you are."

Jaime raised an eyebrow and grinned cockily, "Wench, I have done this before, I think I'll be ok."

"You really have to let go of this new nickname you've given me, I find it to be rather insulting," Brienne groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, easy, you called me 'old man' even before you knew me..."

"You mean, even before I knew how old you really were? Yeah, I should have called you grampa..."

"Careful, wench," Jaime stepped closer and breathed in her scent, "I might retaliate ... later."

Goosebumps appeared on what felt like her entire body after that and thankfully one of the production assistants whisked Jaime away mere moments later to get mic'ed and prepared for the interview. A makeup artist appeared and gave him his final touches just as Tyrion appeared on set.

"Hello _good sister_," he grinned and Brienne blushed.

"Tyrion," she exhaled, a sudden nervousness bubbling up.

"I am just jesting ... or is there something I should know?"

"No," Brienne replied quietly, "if there was, I wouldn't know it myself."

"I see," Tyrion grinned, "but if you think you can fool me, you're mistaken."

As he walked away toward the seats and one of the other production assistants motioned Brienne to sit down onto one of the adjacent chairs just outside of the main workspace for the film crew, Brienne started to wonder whether she had been too obvious. Melara Hetherspoon appeared, accompanied by an entourage of staff, some of them armed with pens and clipboards, some looking exceptionally busy with their phones pressed to their faces. Melara barked some last-minute assignments and then rushed off toward the small stage to greet the two Lannister brothers who were waiting for the interview to begin. Gilly, who had come in with Tyrion but had waited in the background for Melara and her entourage to pass, came closer and sat down next to Brienne.

"Did they accept the terms?" the blonde asked.

"They did. They hated it, of course, but they did," the assistant replied.

"Good. The way I see it, they are getting more than they deserve..."

"Oh, I agree, Brienne. They should be lucky..." Gilly's eyes narrowed towards Melara who shook both brother's hands and sat down to get her microphone adjusted. They both watched as the first few questions went down smoothly and knowing what to expect next had Brienne's gut in a tight know and her fists clenched and unclenched in their own accord. Gilly, the good friend that she had become, covered her right hand with her left and gave it a gentle squeeze. Brienne breathed in deeply and waited for the next question Melara had to ask. Brienne and Gilly listened intently.

"As you know, I was very happy to see you back in King's Landing..." Melara started and Jaime instantly snorted. More like sending reporters and photographers to find and harass him, it appeared, before they were quickly reminded of a working and 'healthy' relationship between 'Riverrun TV' and the Lannister family by none other than Tywin Lannister himself.

"... and naturally I am asking the question that especially the ladies will want to have me ask: Are you here to stay?"

* * *

_ **Four days until Brienne's birthday (Friday)** _

"I am glad you called, it was a good idea," Ygritte laughed as she sat down on Brienne's couch.

"Well, after that interview yesterday ..." Brienne exhaled and closed her eyes for a few fleeting moments, pressing her eyelids shut.

"How bad was it?" the redhead asked, sympathetically.

"Oh it wasn't bad at all," Brienne said, reopening her eyes, "it just wasn't what they expected."

"I bet it wasn't," Ygritte's laugh was thunderous and loud, as it always was. Brienne hadn't gotten the chance to get to know Jon's fiancée that well over the past couple of months but she did love her humor and her endless loyalty toward her friends and family. Brienne quickly went into her bedroom and retrieved the garment she intended to wear for the fashion week appearance they had scheduled - and confirmed during the 'Meet Melara' interview - and showed it to Ygritte who let out several appreciative noises before commenting: "Let's talk about shoes."

* * *

** _Three days until Brienne's birthday (Saturday)_ **

"Are you nervous about the interview being broadcast right before the official start of the week?" Jaime asked her as they fed each other pieces of croissants that were still warm and especially chewy.

"You mean, am I nervous about tonight's especially popular show on 'Riverrun TV' that will feature my boyfriend and his brother talking about all kinds of things and ... me? Oh, not at all," Brienne laughed, trying to conceal her nervousness.

"It's not like you don't know what I said," Jaime laughed, "you were sitting right there when I said it."

"And you said what you said."

"And I said what I said."

When the group chat lit up with messages later, small messages of encouragement from Sansa and some eggplant emojis from Margaery who had seen the teaser trailer for the show and found it appropriate to comment on the way Jaime had looked with an armada of said emojis, Brienne knew that - whatever the reception to the Lannister interview on Melara's show would be - Sansa and Margaery would have her back. She might just have to limit the use of emojis in chat again somehow. That eggplant emoji had gotten entirely too much usage lately.

* * *

_"So Jaime," Melara had said, "naturally I am asking the question that especially the ladies will want to have me ask: Are you here to stay?"_

_"To clarify," a rather smug-looking Jaimie had said, "do you mean to stay in King's Landing because the ladies are interested in my presence as a member of your ominous eligible bachelor list?"_

_When Melara looked at him expectantly, Jaime's grin became even wider._

_"In that case, my answer is no."_

_"I beg your pardon?"_

_"To be a member of your eligible bachelor list, I would have to be single, isn't that right?"_

_"That's right..."_

_"In that case, I can't be on it. I am not single," Jaime explained, looking directly into the camera as he added: "Sorry, ladies."_

_"Is that a ... more recent development?" Melara asked, knowing full well where Brienne and Gllly were sitting but unable to turn around to look._

_"Actually, no. As far as I am concerned, this one was a long time coming."  
_

* * *

_ **Two days until Brienne's birthday (Sunday)** _

"Have I told you that you look stunning tonight?" Jaime said softly as they sat down for dinner in her favorite Pentoshi restaurant in King's Landing. It was their first outing after 'Meet Melara' had aired and some of the women in King's Landing apparently hadn't taken his announcement too well if the glances at Brienne were any indication. He had laughed it off and held her even closer, for one to prove a point and also because he wanted to and because he _could._ It was not lost on him that Brienne allowed him to do all of these things, public displays of affection didn't necessarily come easy for her but with each passing day and each reassurance that he was exactly where he wanted to be, it got easier. For him, too. Especially after the latest developments in Cersei's wedding had come to light that had involved rather private pictures of either party involved.

Jaime had thanked the old gods and the new that this new controversy took attention away from his and Brienne's life but naturally he had asked her how she felt about the entire situation.

Brienne had shrugged it off and said: "You left that part of your past behind, I don't see why this should concern us" and if Jaime hadn't been sure about wanting to spend the rest of his life with Brienne, he would have been right there in this instant.

"You have told me that," Brienne said, her blue eyes a darker shade due to the dimly lit restaurant, "thank you. You do look handsome tonight, too!"

"Just tonight?" Jaime pouted but Brienne saw right through his act.

"Jaime, you know that I always find you handsome," she smiled, shrugging out of her cardigan, "but you know that, old man."

That had him intensify his pout but Brienne just laughed it off.

"You haven't told me what I can get you for your birthday, I am grasping at straws here," Jaime said, handing her the menu even though he was absolutely certain she would get the same dish she'd always get.

"And I told you numerous times, you're enough," Brienne responded, her eyes soft and the corners of her mouth arched up in a soft smile.

"How can I be enough if you're not even telling me what you'll wear to the fashion gala? You made me sit through Sansa's and Margaery's dress fitting and I have not been given any clue as to what I can expect. This his highly unfair," Jaime complained, half-joking, half-pouting.

"You'll live," Brienne grinned back and the urge to kiss her overtook him with a sudden force, so powerfully and completely that he had to lean back into his chair in order to gain the distance necessary to not be _very _inappropriate.

* * *

_ **One day until Brienne's birthday (Monday)** _

Breakfasts at Casterly Manor had become infrequent events and Jaime did miss them. In between their demanding work and both their relationships, Tyrion and Jaime hadn't managed to see each other in their private setting too often. This morning, however, they had managed and the familiar silence as both brothers studied the newspaper and slowly drank their coffee felt oddly wholesome.

"Good morning," a female voice said shyly and Jaime looked up from his newspaper to find Brienne in the doorframe of the room, freshly showered and dressed, hair damp and kneading her hands together to calm herself down.

"Brienne!" Tyrion grinned, "good morning. Have a seat and help yourself. I am sure we can get you eggs, too, if you so desire?"

"Uh, scrambled?" the blonde said and the butler nodded and quickly went toward the kitchen to have her order prepared.

It wasn't the first time Brienne had stayed at Casterly Manor but she preferred not to, for obvious reasons. Stepping into the world of Lannister luxury had been somewhat overwhelming and she had made it abundantly clear that none of this mattered to her. At all.

It really didn't.

"So tomorrow is the big day?" Tyrion inquired, laying down his newspaper and looking at Brienne questioningly who had taken the seat next to Jaime.

"Yup," she grinned, pretending to be tight-lipped but smiled immediately after she took in Tyrion's expression.

"I never really liked birthdays. Growing up I never had many friends and the fact that it had been my birthday was overlooked rather frequently..."

"Imagine being as short as I am, "Tyrion teased, "I am the walking definition of overlooked. May I remind you that you almost stepped on me once?"

"I said I was sorry..."

"You said..."

"I was!"

"So you say..."

"Tyrion!"

"Yes?"

Jaime watched the bickering between his girlfriend and his brother and dared not interrupting as it was good fun to watch. He considered himself to be lucky that the two most important people in his life happened to like each other very much, bickering and bantering included.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Brienne said, got up and stepped away from the table, "I'll be right back."

Jaime and Tyrion exchanged a surprised glance but didn't comment until Brienne came back into the room, a small box in her hands.

"I meant to give it to you tomorrow but I figured I had no idea how to reliably pull this off and asking Bronn was _out of the question_ so here is what you'll be wearing with your suit..."

Jaime carefully opened the box she had given her and found a very, very, very red bow tie.

* * *

_ **Brienne's birthday (Tuesday)** _

"Twirl!" Margaery squealed as Sansa stepped into the hotel room to show off her new powder blue dress, courtesy of Ellaria Sand.

"I cannot possibly twirl in this," Sansa complained, "it's too tight. But I can slowly turn around for you if that pleases your highness?"

"Shut up," Margaery grinned.

"Is Brienne ready?"

"Not yet, there is a full armada in there," Margaery explained which had Sansa's eyebrows shoot up in confusion.

"I don't understand..."

"Well, Ellaria is there, so whatever Brienne is wearing requires her help ... I really don't know Sansa ... and there is a hair and makeup person. Brienne is going all in it seems..." Margaery gave a small nod toward the bathroom.

"Tyrion isn't done either," Sansa laughed, "I said I would go ahead and see if I can finally figure out what Brienne will be wearing and he just 'fine, go ahead'-ed me. Seriously, how hard can it be getting into a suit?"

"Brienne?" Margaery called her friend, maybe a little more loudly than necessary, "how are things looking?"

Instead of her friend, Ellaria Sand stuck her head out of the bathroom, gave them a small smile and said: "Things are looking _very _good."

Margaery clapped her hands excitedly and Sansa started to pace nervously next to the door, careful to make small steps in order not to get tangled up in her dress. When Brienne emerged from the bathroom mere moments later, both friends were at a loss for words. Truly, things were looking very good.

Moments later, Sansa sent Jaime a picture of only a small part of Brienne's attire.

Jaime didn't reply.

Instead, roughly two minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

* * *

Knowing when to make themselves scarce, Ellaria, Sansa, Margaery, and the undoubtedly exceptionally talented makeup artist left the hotel room quietly as Jaime entered, his tailored suit emphasizing his broad shoulders, his shoes reflecting the light from the ceiling lights and the red bow tie a stark contrast to the crisp white dress shirt and his golden blonde mane. His beard was trimmed neatly and his eyes shone with desire as he took Brienne in.

She was still standing next to the bathroom door, a shy smile on her lips. Her hair fell down in soft blown-out waves that framed her face like a halo, she wore lipstick the same shade of her dress and gods ... the dress.

The red satin dress covered her broad frame, it's puffy sleeves went all the way down to her wrists, the dress itself ended right above the small of her back where it feathered out to cover her - might he add, perfectly shaped - rear and the puffed hem ended right in the middle of her thigh, leaving her long legs and her knees exposed. She was wearing black pantyhose which accentuated the contrast to the milky white skin of her face and neck and white heeled lace-up shoes.

"Oh gods," was all Jaime was able to say after he had looked at her appreciatively, his mouth still slightly agape.

"Do you like it? Is it not a bit much?" Brienne said quietly.

"Do I ... you really ask me if I like it? Brienne, gods, I love it! I cannot believe you're _mine_!"

He came closer, a predatory grin on his face that made Brienne aware of the sexual chemistry that had sparked again between them. It didn't need for her to be dolled up or for him to wear a new tailored suit to make them aware of how much they wanted and needed each other but she looked so utterly sexy Jaime had to hold himself back with all the willpower he could possibly muster or else he would have his way with her and they would miss the opening gala of King's Landing fashion week altogether.

"Do you know how hard it is for me to not lock the door, throw you onto that bed and not leave this room for the next 48 hours?"

"_Jaime_!"

"Do you really know how hard it is to share you with our friends, lest the world if all I want to do is be with you and bury myself deep within you?"

"_Jaime_," Brienne exhaled, her breathing uneven.

Instead of taking a few steps back and steadying himself, Jaime came closer as if being pulled by an invisible force. He stepped onto his tiptoes and brought his mouth to her left ear. Her skin faintly smelled like makeup and the new perfume he had gotten her a month ago because he wanted to know what it would smell like on her skin. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, relishing the fact that he had the privilege to be this close to her, to call her his.

"As tempting as this is, and trust me, I am _really _tempted," Jaime watched his breath ruffle her hair ever so slightly as he spoke, feeling a small tremor course through her, action and reaction, as it always was with them, "we really should get going."

As she looked at him through dazed eyes, he added: "Reluctantly, _very reluctantly_."

* * *

The popping of flashlights that awaited them overwhelmed Brienne for a second but she had decided she would be brave for her boyfriend and for all of her friends so she went with it, a small smile playing on her lips as the demands for them to look in a certain direction were shouted and the shouts became unintelligible.

"You ok?" Jaime had asked at one point before he did the obligatory solo shoot at the end of the red carpet that lead into the venue and Brienne had nodded, stepping aside to Margaery who had already completed the red carpet run and was waiting for her to catch up.

"You were in high demand," she chuckled as she squeezed Brienne's arm, "you ok?"

"Yeah," Brienne said and watched as the blinding flashlights rained down on Jaime who patiently endured the ordeal, followed closely by Sansa and Tyrion who were both looking rather unfazed.

"Jaime looked at you as if he was ready to devour you on the spot," Margaery teased and Brienne blushed furiously.

"No he did not," she tried to argue but Margaery's glance had her shut up instantly.

"I'll send you the links to the gossip sites later, Bri, this is a man that's in love. I mean ... I get it, look at you. Why would you never listen to me when I tell you how incredibly _good _your legs look? You are gorgeous and I am so glad Jaime gets to enjoy what you can do with those legs..."

"_Marg_!"

"Just stating what I assume are facts," the honey-blonde laughed and kept laughing even as Jaime had caught up with them and repeatedly asked what was going on. Judging by the crimson blush that had appeared on Brienne's cheeks and neck, he decided he should not push the subject further.

* * *

At the dinner party that followed the kickoff of King's Landing's fashion week, Jaime was quickly whisked away by his father to meet with new clients and Brienne felt his presence linger with the group even after Tywin was long gone. Something about Jaime's father had always made her feel uneasy and tonight had been no exception.

"The dark lord certainly has an aura," Tyrion had quipped and Brienne had unsuccessfully tried to hide her grin," and not a good one, so much is for certain."

"He is ... something," Brienne agreed but did not want to press the topic further. She had quickly learned that Tywin had a strong opinion on who he deemed appropriate for his children to see and it had taken all of her willpower not to say something when it was first brought up a month ago. Thankfully, Jaime had sensed her discomfort and shut his father down with a couple of sentences on how he was definitely old enough to not repeat past mistakes and to be sure about someone he'd bring into the family.

When Jaime didn't return for twenty minutes, Brienne figured it was ok to send him a quick text but decided against it. Instead, she pushed up what she had planned to do all along that night.

**Knightsblue:** Hey ... aren't you supposed to be my knight in shiny armor?

It took Jaime a moment to respond and when he did, her cheeks burned even more.

**Golden_Phoenix: **This brings me back to that sword fighting we still haven't done ... we could have so much fun, all sweaty and hot ...

Brienne closed her yes as a familiar ache started to bubble up in her stomach, shooting hot bursts of desire into her loins.

**Knightsblue: **I suppose that's what I deserve for putting 'swords' into my profile section...

**Golden_Phoenix: **I am almost done here.

**Knightsblue: **Hurry back. I have something to ask you.

**Golden_Phoenix: **?

**Knightsblue: **Hurry. Back.

It took Jaime less than five minutes until he had found her, wrapped her in a tight embrace and murmured into her ear: "I came as quickly as possible. What's wrong?"

"Why do you assume that something is wrong? Can't a damsel in distress call out for her knight?" Brienne asked, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"If it were anyone else, I'd call her a damsel in distress but you, m'lady, are a knight yourself. You do not need rescuing. So ...?"

Wordlessly, she took his hand and led him to the small dance floor. Jaime saw his brother giving him a thumbs up, Sansa smiling softly and Margaery sending him a sly smile, a catlike grin on her face that Jaime swore he would be asking her about later. If he didn't forget.

"Miss Tarth, are we doing what I think we are doing?" Jaime commented as they had arrived at the middle of the dancefloor and he had curled one arm around her waist and the other around her neck. He enjoyed the fact that she was taller than him, especially in those heeled shoes he could not wait for her to take off later, and her strength turned him on again. He would probably never get enough of her.

Ever.

Despite her broad shoulders and strength, her outfit played tricks on the casual onlooker and made her appear softer and more feminine. No one needed to remind Jaime of that, obviously, but he enjoyed the fact that Brienne embraced her femininity that she usually reserved just for him.

"I take it you refer to us dancing?" Brienne smiled, her even breathing letting him know that she was comfortable with some of the stares they were already getting.

"That would precisely be what I was referring to, it is nice..." Jaime replied, sighing contentedly.

"Good. Don't get used to it, though. I don't dance."

"I was just going to say, we should do it more often."

Brienne slightly shrugged her shoulders, "not too many men have asked me to dance so ..."

"They are clearly missing out," Jaime pointed out and inhaled, once again taking in her smell that he could not get enough of, "I must say, Ellaria did a great job with the dress. You're magnificent ..." he looked into her sapphire blue eyes, "and just so soft..." he continued in a quiet voice that only Brienne and himself could hear over the music in the background, "and those legs of yours look exceptionally _long_ in this dress, you have to know that, Brienne, right? A lot of men in this room have a hard time understanding why you have chosen me instead of them..."

"Stop," Brienne said, a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"It is true, though. I could point at ten men in this room that would gladly take you to their hotel rooms right about now," Jaime said, his voice low and raspy.

"Ten? That seems rather unlikely," Brienne attempted to joke but Jaime's serious expression had her smile die instantly. He stopped swaying to the music as he looked at her intently.

"Stop that, will you? I am a man, I know what these men are thinking. They _want_ you, Brienne, they almost want you as much as I want you. Only they can't and it is driving them insane. Please just trust me when I say that I am probably the most envied man in this room right now ... apart from Tyrion, I might add. You are gorgeous and you are _mine,_" Jaime all but growled the last part and Brienne's eyes darkened in recognition.

"Well,..." Brienne pressed a soft kiss onto his lips, careful not to smear her red lipstick, and untangled herself from his embrace to retrieve her phone from her small black purse.

"This is hardly the time to text someone," Jaime teased as he observed Brienne's fingers swiftly flying over the touchscreen display.

"Is it?" she answered, "Are you sure about that?"

When his phone buzzed in his pant pocket, Jaime's eyebrows shot upward.

**Knightsblue: **Is now a good time to tell you that I love you?

She watched as he typed his response, anxious as to what he would have to say to her confession. When he was finished, he put his phone back into his pant pocket and looked at her expectantly.

With trembling fingers, Brienne unlocked her own phone to stare at the message he had written, her eyes brimming with tears.

**Golden_Phoenix: **Is now a good time to tell you that I love you, too?

* * *

"I hate it when Margaery is right," Brienne confessed when she unwrapped a silver picture frame with their picture from the gala's red carpet event in it.

There was no way to deny that the man in the picture loved the woman in the picture very very much.


End file.
